Verum
by Cakue-chan
Summary: "Oh," Taehyung meringis. "Jelas sekali ini pembunuhan terencana." [BTS Fanfiction. Kookv. slight!MinV. Untuk Hyesang-nim].
1. Bagian Pertama

**London,** **November 1898**

.

 _Fur Elise, Ludwig Van Beethoven._

Ruangan itu besar, elegan, dan mewah. Sepi, namun tidak hening. Nada yang mengalun dari piringan hitam di ujung ruangan itu berputar sesuai irama. Mengulang musik yang sama dalam waktu yang berbeda; _fur elise, moonlight sonata,_ dan _symphony_ nomor lima.

"Kau … dasar bedebah!" seorang pria berteriak. Gurat wajahnya tampak kesakitan, meski luka lebar yang menganga tepat di bagian kiri dadanya tidak akan sebanding dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Pria itu meringis nyeri, mencoba mengabaikan cairan pekat berbau tembaga yang mengalir dari dadanya tanpa berniat untuk berhenti.

"Bedebah katamu?"

Ada orang lain. Masih sama. Namun terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan sang objek yang terluka, berdiri tidak jauh dari si pria. Tampak angkuh, tegas, namun jahat.

"Kau yang bedebah," suara tawa terdengar, begitu halus. "Dan kau yang seharusnya mati."

Si pria membelalak; memohon dengan matanya untuk berhenti ketika ia melihat ujung _revolver_ yang terlihat tak berdasar itu menyentuh tepat pelipis kanannya. Terasa dingin dan menegangkan. Mengintimidasi dan mematikan.

"Jangan … "

Senyum tipis terpoles. "Selamat tinggal—"

"… kumohon …"

Jemari bergerak di belakang pelatuk.

"—si tampan Kim."

 _Dan sampai bertemu kembali di dasar neraka._

 _Dor!_

 **~oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _For my dear Detective,_**

 ** _Satu boneka tidak akan cukup untuk dihancurkan. Karena dendam sukar menghilang sebelum yang tertinggi lenyap, maka kematian tidak akan berhenti._**

 ** _Ini kisah satu dekade silam yang mungkin tidak pernah diceritakan, bahkan enggan dicatat dalam sekumpulan sejarah yang berdebu._**

 ** _Sayangnya, Tuan Detektif, permainan tetaplah permainan._**

 ** _Tumpukan angka yang membentuk pondasi hingga pencakar langit menjadi kunci utamanya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tertanda,_**

 ** _White Carnation_**

 ** _._**

 ** _p.s : 11. 02. 155._**

 ** _Good Luck_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh yang digunakan bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya. Terinspirasi dari kemampuan seorang tokoh fiksi Sherlock Holmes karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Cast(s) :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, BTS member, and other cast.

 **Rated :** M to be safe

 **Warning :** _bottom!V, of course._ Twoshot, _maybe._

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Didekasikan untuk_** _Hyesang-nim **dan maafkan saya karena telat hadiahnya ya, Dear~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian Pertama**

 _(It is capital mistake to theorize before one has data;_ Shelock Holmes)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kim Jongin, dua puluh satu tahun, putra sulung pasangan _marquess_ asal Korea Selatan, Lord dan Lady Kim. Dan kakak dari seorang adik perempuan kecil, Kim Hyoin."

Kim Taehyung mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, kesepuluh jemari saling bertaut dengan gugup, dan bahu menegang dalam waktu sejenak. Ia mengabaikan tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di meja kerjanya, berusaha tidak peduli ketika benda berbahan kertas dan perkamen itu sedikit mengganggu pemandangan ruang kerja—yang biasanya—terlihat rapi.

" _Marquess_?" ulang Taehyung, dengan ragu yang terselip dalam nada suaranya. "Mereka berada di bawah pimpinan sang Ratu?"

"Berada di posisi kedua, kalau kau ingin tahu," Jung Hoseok, dua puluh delapan tahun dengan status masih dipertanyakan, meletakkan dokumen yang baru saja dibacanya tadi tepat ke depan Taehyung. Ia menarik kursi terdekat, menempatkannya di hadapan meja kerja pemuda berambut cokelat itu, lalu mendudukinya santai sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok. "Dan yang lebih penting, keluarga Kim adalah salah satu orang Asia yang berpengaruh dalam perkembangan ekonomi Inggris sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

Bola mata Taehyung melebar. " _Hyung_ pasti bercanda."

Hoseok nyengir kuda, "Sayangnya," katanya, menghisap puntung rokok sesaat. "Tidak."

"Oh, mari sebut saja ini konspirasi," Taehyung betepuk tangan dua kali, berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan mondar-mandir. "Salah satu keluarga Kim baru saja dibunuh. Dan kemarin malam asisten rumah tangga mereka menemukan mayat korban di ruangan pribadinya. Tepatnya, kapan?"

"Tepat tengah malam," jawab Hoseok lugas, "pertama, karena luka tusuk di bagian dada sebelah kiri."

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat. "Pertama? Maksudmu, ada luka lain selain itu?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Lalu yang kedua, luka tembak di bagian kepala."

"Oh," Taehyung meringis. "Jelas sekali ini pembunuhan terencana."

" _Exactly,_ Taehyung. Sekarang, berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu dan dengarkan penjelasanku."

Ya Tuhan, Hoseok berani bersumpah kalau Kim Taehyung itu mungkin belum bisa memasuki umur dua puluh dua tahun. Lihat saja dari cara berpakaiannya—oh, baiklah, mungkin _t-shirt_ putih yang dipadu _sweater_ abu yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya itu tidak kuno—yang jauh dari kata resmi. Ditambah lagi, ketika pagi itu Hoseok datang ke apartemen Taehyung karena perintah Komisaris Park, ia bisa melihat lingkar mata di bawah kedua mata pemuda AB itu yang terlihat begitu kentara. Dan Hoseok tidak perlu penjelasan lebih jika Taehyung menghabiskan waktu semalaman tanpa tidur yang cukup. Ah, sial. Untung saja dia Jung Hoseok. Karena jika Jungkook yang melihat, keadaan tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan Kim Taehyung untuk keluar rumah satu langkah saja.

Dan omong-omong soal Jungkook—

"Jadi, bisa _Hyung_ ceritakan kembali kronologinya?"

Hoseok tersentak pelan, merasa ditarik kembali ke alam nyata saat suara Taehyung menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia mendapati pemuda itu sudah duduk di kursi depan meja kerja dan menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangan; _defensif, serius, tetapi imut._

(Astaga, Hoseok sudah gila).

"Korban ditemukan tadi pagi, kurang lebih pukul lima," Hoseok memulai, sengaja meletakkan cerutunya yang mulai separuh pada wadah kecil yang sudah disediakan Taehyung, (karena pemuda itu selalu marah jika debu hasil hisapannya mengotori lantai), "ketika seorang pembantu di rumah mereka menemukan mayat Kim Jongin tergeletak tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Dan seperti yang tadi kujelaskan sebelumnya, diduga korban meninggal pukul dua belas malam."

Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Kim Jongin bisa ikut berpengaruh besar karena status keluarganya sebagai _Marquess._ Dan mengetahui mereka memiliki musuh yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit adalah hal yang wajar, kita bisa berspekulasi kalau salah satu di antara mereka adalah pembunuhnya."

Itu benar. Hipotesa Taehyung sebelumnya tidak jauh berbeda seperti ucapan Hoseok. Di Inggris pada era Ratu Victoria, gelar _Marquess_ tidak hanya berpengaruh pada konsisi ekonomi, tetapi juga politik dan budaya. Nyaris mencapai semuanya. Seakan-akan mereka adalah kaki tangan sang ratu yang telah disahkan oleh pemerintah.

Keluarga Kim, salah satunya. Taehyung sering kali mendengar rumor mereka, terlebih karena ia dan keluarga itu berasal dari rumpun yang sama, Asia dan Korea Selatan. Namun, begitu ia mendengar salah satu anggota keluarga Kim tewas dengan cara mengenaskan dan diduga kasus pembunuhan, Taehyung tetap merasa terkejut.

"Dan ini …"

Taehyung menunggu, melihat Hoseok merogoh saku dalam jas resmi hitamnya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan satu benda yang membuat kening pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali bekerut. Benda itu terbungkus plastik tebal khusus yang digunakan polisi untuk tanda bukti.

" _Anyelir_ _putih_?" bisik Taehyung tanpa sadar. Memandang spesies bunga yang terdengar langka dan meninggalkan cerita gelap di baliknya itu dengan terkejut. Ketika _Jack The Ripper_ belum meneror Inggris beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Bunga ini ada pada tubuh korban?"

"Ya." Hoseok mengangguk yakin. "Tertancap pada luka tusukannya."

Kim Taehyung tertegun.

Jelas ini bukan masalah kecil.

"Hoseok-hyung, tolong antarkan aku menemui Komisaris Park sekarang juga."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Taehyung selalu mengingat hal-hal kecil yang sering terjadi di sekitarnya.

Misal, seperti ia tahu kapan Jung Hoseok akan mengeluarkan rokok favoritnya. Pria itu akan mulai mengambil benda berbentuk silinder berisi tembakau yang akan dihisapnya itu tepat ketika kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai kasus yang—sedikit—membingungkan. Dan Hoseok sering kali melakukannya di depan Taehyung (jujur saja, ia tidak suka itu), berbicara mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan dan jangan dilakukan. Mengapa bisa seperti ini dan apa penyebabnya. Lalu pembicaraan terakhir, siapa pelakunya.

Taehyung juga mengingat kapan Min Yoongi—seorang pria yang _cukup_ tua (karena tidak ingin dibilang bukan muda lagi dengan umurnya yang mendekati angka tiga puluh)—mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya hanya untuk mengingatkan mandi dan makan. Yoongi memang bukan asisten rumah tangganya, bukan juga seorang _housekeeper_ atau _babysitter_ , namun Taehyung tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan eksitensinya di sebuah _flat_ yang ia tempati.

Dan sekarang, Taehyung bahkan mengenal cara bagaimana Park Jungsoo—atau ia biasa menyebutnya Komisaris Park—menatapnya dengan sorot mata _agak_ tidak suka meski cemas dan harapan sempat terselip di baliknya. Contohnya, saat ini.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang, Detektif Kim," pria berkepala tiga itu menggeser kursi ruang rapat kepolisian yang terletak di salah satu sisi meja melingkar, lalu mendudukinya dengan gerakan penuh wibawa. Biasa, menjaga _image_ —pikir Taehyung. Khas sekali seorang Komisaris. "Tapi maaf, mungkin untuk kasus kali ini kau tidak perlu banyak membantu."

Sepasang alis Taehyung mengerut, antara heran atau bisa menebak secara tak pasti. "Oh, dari Korea atau Tiongkok?"

Kali ini, kening Jungsoo yang mengerut bingung, lebih kepada terkejut. Ia memandang pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya itu (yang dengan santainya ikut menarik salah satu kursi sambil mendudukinya santai tanpa dipersilakan) tanpa berkedip.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Taehyung mendongak. "Ya?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" ulangnya, terdengar lebih menuntut. "Soal Korea atau Tiongkok yang kau maksud tadi, Detektif Kim."

Sebelah alis terangkat, satu lengan bertumpu sebagai penopang dagu, lalu sudut bibir tertarik usil. Taehyung mengerutkan kening beberapa saat—pose yang dilakukannya agar ia terlihat sedang berpikir—sebelum akhirnya berkata. " _Well,_ tiga hari dua malam berada di Korea dan dua hari dua malam sebelumnya di Tiongkok. Bertemu dengan kepolisian dari tanah kelahiran, misalnya? Tapi anda lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan menghadiri pernikahan teman lama. Oh, apa anda tidak takut dengan pertikaian antara Korea Selatan dan Koreat Utara? Kudengar, mereka sedang berperang. Padahal sama-sama Korea, dasar aneh. Lalu, bagaimana festival musim dingin di Tiongkok, _Sir_? Anda harus sering memakai mantel yang tebal. Di sana saja suhunya sudah menurun dratis, mencapai sepuluh sampai lima belas derajat celcius. Sekarang bagaimana dengan London? Saya harap dengan suhu hampir mencapai minus empat derajat celcius tidak membuat flu anda bertambah parah, _Sir_."

Taehyung selalu suka melihat gurat wajah kebingungan pada setiap manusia yang ditemuinya. Itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka harus memasang ekspresi yang menurutnya aneh, contohnya Park Jungsoo, tentu saja. Membuatnya menebak apa yang mereka—khususnya Jungsoo untuk saat ini—pikirkan mengenai penjelasan yang sebenarnya tidak diminta untuk dijelaskan.

Satu menit setelah permainan menebak asal yang diceritakan Taehyung, Jungsoo menghela napas berat lalu mengembuskannya cukup cepat. Terus terang saja, ia—sedikitnya—merasa terlihat bodoh.

"Seperti biasa, Detektif Kim," nada suaranya sedikit mencemooh, Jungsoo dengan segala _image_ seorang Inspekturnya yang tidak ingin diremehkan, "membaca pikiran setiap orang dengan tepat."

Taehyung meringis pelan, memainkan jemari telunjuk di atas licinnya permukaan meja dengan gerakan memutar, lalu terkekeh dalam hati. "Saya rasa, julukan ' _detektif'_ tidak terlalu cocok untukku, _Sir,"_ ia kembali mengeluarkan ringisan kecil. "Dan saya bukan pembaca pikiran." _Ia hanya seorang penganalisis yang jenius, astaga._

"Bukan pembaca pikiran?" Jungsoo mendengus kecil, "Aku tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana caranya kau bisa menebak semua yang kau katakan tadi, Taehyung-ssi."

Walaupun begitu, Taehyung masih sempat melihat binar penasaran yang melintas pada sepasang netra gelap dan tajam Jungsoo. Menuntutnya sederet penjelasan logis tanpa dikatakan secara lisan.

"Sebelum datang ke ruang rapat, saya sempat melihat patung kucing yang tersimpan manis di meja kerja anda, _Sir._ Itu sejenis _Maneki Neko_ , buatan asli Jepang tapi anda tidak membelinya di sana. Kertas pembungkus yang sudah tersobek di sisi lain meja kerja anda berasal dari Tiongkok. Teksturnya lebih lembut dibandingkan kertas pembungkus yang diproduksi oleh Jepang. Dua hari kemudian, anda menghadiri upacara pernikahan teman lama anda di Korea. Mungkin bisa dibilang tidak hanya menghadiri, karena anda juga ditugaskan untuk bertemu dengan kepolisian setempat di sana. Dan cincin itu ..." Taehyung mengarahkan jemarinya pada jari kelingking kiri Jungsoo, di mana benda kecil berwarna perak melingkar manis pada diameter jarinya, "... cinderamata yang diberikan teman anda ketika anda berkunjung ke Korea. Saya mengenal pahatan di sekitar lingkar cincinnya, itu jenis yang dibuat dari Daegu. Ya, meskipun Daegu bukan pengrajin sebuah cincin, tapi semua itu cukup menjelaskan."

"Lalu soal flu?"

Taehyung berdeham kikuk sejenak. "Hm, wakil anda—Jung Hoseok—meminta saya untuk menyerahkan ini," botol kecil plastik yang sebelumnya tersembunyi diletakkan di atas meja, lalu menggesernya pelan dan berhenti di hadapan Jungsoo. " _Chlorpheniranim maleas_ , zat yang selalu ada di setiap komposisi obat flu. Dan sekadar saran, _Sir,_ jangan gunakan obat ini saat berada dalam kondisi harus berkontrasi tinggi. Kandungan kimianya memberikan efek mengantuk."

Gila. Segelintir orang menyebutnya _si gila menganalisis,_ orang berotak tidak normal karena mengingat satu kejadian yang sering diabaikan hingga ke dasar terkecil. Namun, tidak sedikit orang yang memuja keterampilan dan kemampuannya; kemampuan dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Hoseok mungkin bisa mengerti, orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan takut, dan pihak kepolisian terkadang membencinya.

"Jadi, _Sir,_ " Taehyung merapatkan kesepuluh jemari sebagai penopang dagu, memicingkan mata hingga membentuk segaris tipis, lalu membiarkan setiap sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik usil, "dari Korea atau Tiongkok?"

Jungsoo menatapnya lama.

"Orang—yang _mungkin_ saja—akan menjadi rekan kerjaku dalam kasus ini."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bersama Komisaris Park?"

"Aku tidak dibutuhkan,"

"Eh?" Hoseok menghentikan langkah, matanya bergulir mengikuti Taehyung yang berjalan santai dan melewati langkahnya begitu saja. Mereka berdua kembali bertemu di lorong kantor kepolisian, kebetulan kecil yang dibalas Taehyung dengan gerutuan tidak suka ketika tahu Hoseok menunggunya di luar. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Well,_ Inspektur baru saja menemukan seorang detektif yang lebih handal dariku, sepertinya," ia bergidik ngeri ketika mengatakannya. "Terserah apa katanya aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, aku tidak akan melepaskan kasus ini."

Hoseok mengernyit. "Jadi?"

Taehyung nyengir lebar. "Jadi, _Hyung_ pasti mengerti, aku akan berusaha bekerja sama dengan—ah! _Appo_ —" satu lengan ditarik mendadak, Taehyung nyaris terjungkal hingga suara ringisan sakit terdengar samar dan wajah nyaris membentur dada seseorang, "oh, Jungkook?" setelah itu mata mengerjap bingung.

"Oh!" Hoseok menyahut antusias. Melupakan rasa terkejutnya ketika Taehyung sudah tidak berada lagi di sampingnya, seseorang baru saja menarik lengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Sherif Jeon _._ "

Jeon Jungkook, dua puluh tahun, anggota kepolisian khusus termuda dengan kemampuan daya ingat tinggi yang disebut memori fotografi. Membantu para detektif kepolisian setempat, khususnya London yang saat ini menjadi tugas pengawasannya, dengan kecerdasaan otaknya di atas rata-rata. Pemuda seratus delapan puluh satu sentimeter itu tampak begitu berkarisma dengan caranya sendiri. Sepasang mata bulat namun tajam (Taehyung terkadang takut akan sorot matanya, tentu saja), rahang tegas di sekitar tulang pipi, dan deretan gigi berkerangka kelinci yang tersembunyi di balik belahan bibir terkatup.

"Suatu kebetulan juga bertemu denganmu, Inspektur Jung," Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis, tipis sekali. Orang bilang, putra sulung keluarga Jeon yang satu ini terkenal agak angkuh dalam menyapa. "Dan kau, Kim Taehyung," matanya mendelik cepat, melirik pemuda di bawah empat sentimeter darinya itu dengan tajam, "… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hoseok bersiul pelan.

(Informasi tambahan _: kekasih resminya Kim Taehyung)._

Taehyung hampir mendengus, lalu menepis pelan cekalan Jungkook di lengannya. "Belajarlah memberi sapaan lebih hangat lagi, Jeon. Dasar tidak sopan."

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, sulit juga berbincang bersama orang yang satu tipe dengan dirinya sendiri; keras kepala. "Aku melakukannya refleks saat melihatmu," ia mengerutkan kening tidak suka ketika Taehyung membalasnya dengan sepasang bola mata berotasi malas. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

"Tidak sekarang," tolak Taehyung. "Aku sibuk."

"Sekarang, Kim."

"Tidak."

"Sekarang."

"Tidak dan jangan lagi mem—"

"Err, kalian berdua?" Hoseok menginterupsi, menambahkan tawa kecil di ujungnya sebagai pelepas ketegangan, setelah itu terbatuk palsu. "Aku akan pergi, sebaiknya cari tempat yang sepi untuk berdebat. Dah."

Sial, Kim Taehyung berusaha menahan setiap kata umpatan bersifat sarkastik yang akan diberikannya kepada Jung Hoseok. Pria itu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa merasa dosa sedikit pun. Karena, terus terang saja, Taehyung mengenal baik siapa itu Jeon Jungkook; baik luar dan dalam. Berterima kasihlah kepada kemampuan menganalisanya yang tidak pernah Taehyung minta, ia hampir bisa mengetahui bagaimana caranya menghadapi pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu jika dalam keadaan _mood_ yang tidak bagus. Misalnya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Cepat katakan," sahut Taehyung ketus, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada dan punggung bersandar sejenak pada dinding dingin di belakangnya. Omong-omong, seharusnya Hoseok tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan saran mengenai tempat yang sepi. Sepanjang lorong yang saat ini menjadi pijakannya pun sudah cukup membantu. "Setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

Jungkook mengangkat alis. "Kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah, bocah!"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah," koreksi Jungkook, jelas sekali nada suaranya tersinggung, "dan kau sama sekali belum sembuh dari _mood_ -mu yang labil itu sejak seminggu yang lalu, Detektif Kim. Memangnya kau apa? Semacam bocah lima tahun?"

" _Yak_ — _aiiissh!_ " Taehyung mendesah frustasi, mengacak rambutnya depresi, lalu mencebik kecil. Ia enggan melayangkan pukulan tepat di rahang tegas pemuda Jeon itu. Soal analisis ia bisa bersombong diri, tetapi dalam adu fisik, Jeon Jungkook menjadi pilihan terburuk untuk dijadikan lawan. "Baiklah, kita bersikap seperti biasa lagi saja, oke?" satu pukulan ringan mengenai bahu Jungkok. "Kau bersikap biasa, begitu pula aku. Dan sekarang, aku akan pergi—"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kim," lagi, Jungkook dengan mudah menahan lengan Taehyung sebelum si pemilik pergi darinya. Kim Taehyung boleh saja gesit seperti bayangan, tapi semua itu tidak akan bisa menandingi kelincahan gerak refleks seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Dua pertanyaan lagi,"

Taehyung mendengus kecil, menunggu menjadi pilihan terbaik.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kau sudah mendengar kasusnya?"

Segaris lengkung tipis terbentuk. Simpel dan misterius. Pergerakan Taehyung melunak seketika, ia bisa berubah _mood_ dalam sekejap waktu jika mau. Dan Taehyung mengenal betul bahwa Jungkook selalu memberikan caranya sendiri yang terkadang—sedikitnya, mungkin—membuat Taehyung berdecak kagum.

"Kim Jongin, _Marquess_ kebanggaan sang ratu abad ini, hanya tinggal nama." Sepasang netra mahoni yang sering kali berbinar antusias itu kini menggelap; seperti orang mati, tetapi mengejar sang pelaku. "Bunga anyelir putih yang tertancap pada tubuh korban bisa menjadi petunjuk penting."

"Anyelir putih?"

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "Pertanyaan kedua, ke mana perginya kau kemarin malam?"

"Oh, mulai lagi," gerutu Taehyung malas, menolak protes begitu Jungkook mulai merapatkan tubuh ke arahnya, hingga lengan kanan terjulur hanya untuk menempatkannya di sisi kiri kepala Taehyung. "Serius Jungkook, kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak menjawab telepon rumah, itu artinya aku ada di luar. Dan jika kau bertanya lagi kenapa aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu, harusnya kau tahu aku sedang berada di gedung opera. Jangan melihatku seperti itu Jeon, dua hari yang lalu aku tidak bisa menonton pertunjukan _Hamlet_ karya William—"

Taehyung berhenti. Ia tidak menduga Jungkook akan berlaku senekat ini. Mencuri kecupan singkat di bibirnya tidak lebih dari hitungan lima sekon. Sial, seharusnya ia tahu pemuda itu bisa mencari setiap kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang ada.

"—Shakespeare." Taehyung mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, "ini di kantormu, bodoh. Kau ingin dipecat?"

" _Well,_ Hoseok-hyung terlalu pintar memilih tempat yang cocok," ada seringai yang terpoles, manis dan mengerikan di saat bersamaan. Di saat seperti ini, ia bisa leluasa memanggil Hoseok tanpa harus menggunakannya embel-embel Inspektur. Karena demi cerutu kunonya Sherlock Holmes, Jungkook sudah menganggap pria berjiwa harapan itu layaknya seorang kakak. "Dan kepolisian harus berpikir dua kali sebelum memecatku."

"Cih, percaya diri sekali."

"Kau mengenal siapa diriku, Kim."

Taehyung mengabaikannya. "Omong-omong, bisa aku pergi sekarang?"

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan terlentang tidak jauh dari meja kerja. Diperkirakan tewas pada pukul dua belas malam. Tapi sebelum itu, Nyonya Chon—asisten rumah tangga keluarga Kim—sempat mendengar suara musik klasik yang diputar dari piringan hitam satu jam sebelum korban tewas. Dan lagu yang terdengar, _fur elise_ karya Ludwig Van Beethoven." Hoseok menjelaskan, mereka ulang kronologi secara garis besar yang tertulis di buku catatan kecilnya.

"Pukul sebelas malam?" sepasang alis Taehyung bertautan. Ia meletakkan secangkir _dejeerling_ hangat yang baru disesapnya sedikit dengan hati-hati di atas meja (jamuan yang diberikan ketika ia mendatangi kediaman Kim), dan kembali berkata, "Apa yang anda lakukan pada malam hari seperti itu, _Madame_?"

Nyonya Chon—begitu semua orang memanggilnya—mengusap ujung matanya yang terlihat bengkak menggunakan sapu tangan, setelah itu menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. Wanita tua itu terlihat pucat, rasa syok yang baru saja dialaminya membuatnya kacau.

"Akhir-akhir ini Tuan muda selalu lembur di ruang kerjanya," getar dalam nada suaranya lembut, hal ini menjadi nilai tambahan bagi Taehyung untuk tahu bahwa wanita itu berkata jujur sesuai isi hatinya. "Dan karena Tuan besar lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor sampai jarang pulang ke rumah utama, Nyonya besar meminta saya untuk mengecek keadaan Tuan muda jika sedang lembur. Untuk itu, saya akan terbangan pada pukul sepuluh sampai dua belas malam dan membawakan Tuan muda makanan kecil."

Taehyung bangkit berdiri, meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuk di bawah dagu sambil berjalan pelan mengitari ruang tamu. Sesekali keningnya akan berkerut, lalu kali lain ia akan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dan akhirnya kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Anda bilang Nyonya Kim meminta anda untuk mengecek keadaan Tuan muda,"

Nyonya Chon mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa Nyonya Kim tidak mengeceknya saja sendiri?"

"Taehyung," Hoseok berdeham cukup keras. "Perilakumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Inspektur," kilah Nyonya Chon sebelum Taehyung membuka mulut ikut menimpali. "Saya cukup sering mendengar pertanyaan itu, bahkan Tuan Muda Jongin sendiri pernah menanyakannnya pada saya." Jemari keriputnya kembali mengusap mata dengan sapu tangan. (Mengenang sesuatu yang buruk membuatnya rapuh). "Akhir-akhir ini, Nyonya besar sibuk dengan jadwal panggung di beberapa gedung opera besar, khususnya Royal Opera House. Karena tidak ada waktu sama sekali untuk pulang, maka Nyonya besar menyerahkan tugas menjaga anak-anaknya kepada saya."

"Pemain opera?" Hoseok bertanya bingung; antara kagum dan terkejut. "Nyonya Kim adalah permain opera?"

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu?" alih-alih Nyonya Chon yang menjawab, Taehyung malah memberinya tatapan meremehkan (memang kebiasaan, dan Hoseok tahu itu). "Aku menonton drama _Hamlet_ yang ditampilkan di Opera House kemarin malam. Nyonya Kim berperan sebagai Ophelia di sana, sungguh cantik."

Perlahan, Nyonya Chon tersenyum. Tidak lebar, tapi cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa keadaannya mulai terlihat baik. "Nyonya besar memang sangat terkenal di kalangan pemain opera. Permainan sandiwaranya selalu membuat penonton kagum. Di sisi lain sangat berbakat, Nyonya besar juga disukai banyak orang karena keramahannya."

Orang bilang, Nyonya Kim—atau bisa dipanggil juga Lady Kim karena gelar sang _Marquess_ —merupakan bangsawan wanita sempurna di antara bangsawan lainnya. Paras yang cantik dan tingkah anggunnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Ditambahkan lagi, kepiawaiannya dalam memerankan lakon dalam sebuah drama sudah diakui oleh semua sutradara terkenal di setiap pertunjukan opera di London. Wanita itu juga pernah bermain di teater Broadway, Amerika. Taehyung mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu saat pesta dansa _waltz_ Ratu Victoria digelar secara terbuka. Taehyung berhasil diundang menjadi tamu dengan modal kecerdasannya dalam memecahkan kasus bersama para polisi London, khususnya kawasan Whitechapel.

Namun, siapa sangka pemain opera terkenal dengan gelar _Marquess_ seperti Lady Kim bisa mendapat musibah yang mengerikan dan terkait kasus pembunuhan keji seperti ini?

"Selain anda yang mendengar lagu Beethoven diputar saat pukul sebelas malam, apa ada orang lain yang ikut mengecek keadaan korban? Atau tahu bahwa Kim Jongin sering terjaga sampai pukul dua belas malam?"

Tidak butuh waktu sampai satu menit bagi Nyonya Chon untuk menjawab. "Tidak ada," katanya, "di rumah ini yang tahu keadaan Tuan muda hanya saya, kepala _butler_ , dan beberapa kepala koki. Tapi yang lebih sering mengecek keadaan Tuan muda adalah saya."

"Aku juga sudah bertanya kepada penjaga dan pekerja kebun di sini, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan tidak tahu korban akan terjaga sampai larut malam," bisik Hoseok tiba-tiba ke arah Taehyung, teringat dengan investigasinya sebelum pemuda itu datang. "Omong-omong, apa Anda tidak melihat hal yang mencurigakan di sekitar rumah?"

Nyonya Chon tampak merenung, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Saya rasa tidak ada," ia mengernyit sebentar, lalu, "Tapi saya sempat mendengar pintu tertutup di ruang kerja Tuan muda, mungkin beberapa menit sebelum lagu diputar dan berpikir mungkin Tuan muda baru saja masuk. Lalu, tepat ketika setelah musik berhenti, saya kembali mendengar pintu terbuka. Ini menjadi kesempatan saya untuk menyimpan camilan di meja kerja Tuan muda, dan begitu saya masuk …" jeda yang cukup panjang, Nyonya Chon menggeleng lemah dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kesepuluh jemari yang keriput. Membuat wanita itu kembali membuka luka yang baru saja yang dialaminya.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti." Taehyung berjalan mendekat, tangannya dengan refleks terangkat untuk mengusap punggung wanita yang terlihat gemetar itu. "Maaf mengganggu waktumu, _Madame_. Dan terima kasih atas penjelasannya, anda boleh beristirahat sekarang."

Setelah perawat pihak rumah sakit mengantarkan Nyonya Chon ke kamarnya sendiri di rumah utama keluarga Kim, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menemui Jungkook. Awalnya ia ingin melanjutkan sesi investigasi dan bertanya kepada kepala keluarga juga isterinya. Namun, wawancara terpaksa diundur ketika wanita cantik itu berteriak histeris sejak mengetahui putra sulungnya terbunuh dengan cara tidak wajar sehingga jatuh pingsan setelahnya. Ini menjadi trauma yang besar baginya, maka Taehyung menolak untuk memaksa. Yang jelas, Hoseok juga tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada Nyonya Kim karena wanita itu memiliki alibi yang kuat oleh berjuta penonton di gedung opera.

Berbeda lagi dengan Tuan Kim, pria berwajah serius itu menolak untuk diwawancara secara terbuka dan meminta pengacara terbaiknya untuk menjelaskan. Kepala keluarga memang bisa terlihat sombong dan angkuh.

"Menemukan hal yang menarik, _Ma Cherie_ —aduh! Tidak perlu mencubitku juga Taehyug," Jungkook meringis sakit sembari mengelus pelan daerah pinggang, menggerutu dalam hati mengapa kekasihnya senang sekali membuatnya menderita.

Taehyung memicingkan mata. "Kita sedang di luar, _Mon Cher_. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu," ia melihat sekeliling, di mana taman belakang rumah utama tampak ramai oleh berbagai polisi dan pihak rumah sakit. Taman yang sangat luas, meski tidak seluas taman istana kerajaan. Taehyung hampir tergiur untuk memasuki petak-petak labirin yang berdiri indah—dan membingungkan—di hadapannya jika Jungkook tidak segera menarik satu lengannya secara paksa. Pemuda tinggi itu mengatakan soal ia yang tidak bisa mengingat jalan dengan baik dan mudah sekali tersesat. Ya, apapun itu, Taehyung tidak peduli.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Taehyung langsung setelah memastikan hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar. "Menemukan hal yang menarik juga?"

" _Well,_ lumayan," Jungkook menekan kening Taehyung usil, yang dibalas dengan gerutuan kesal selanjutnya. "Aku mendengar wawancara kepala keluarganya, si angkuh Kim itu ternyata memiliki alibi yang kuat. Sekretaris wanitanya bilang—"

"Kau yakin bukan kekasih gelap yang disimpan?"

"Taehyung," lagi, suara _tuk_ kecil terdengar ketika buku jari Jungkook menyentuh keningnya. "Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang sebelum selesai menjelaskan. Dan ya, itu bisa menjadi hitungan. Lalu, soal yang menariknya, kau mungkin tidak akan menduga ini."

Senyum Taehyung mengembang. "Apa? Seperti bunga Anyelir putih yang bukan berasal dari London? Dari tanah kelahiran Nyonya Chon, misalnya? Yaah, meskipun dalam nadi wanita itu mengalir darah Korea, tapi dilahirkan di sebuah kota mode yang terkenal di dunia itu bisa menjadi sebuah petunjuk."

"Perancis?" satu alis Jungkook terangkat. "Pantas saja kau senang sekali memanggilnya _Madame_. Aku kira setiap wanita yang kau temui akan kau panggil _Madame_ , Taehyung." _Asalkan jangan menggunakan Mademoiselle,_ batin Jungkook. Tingkat keposesifannya bisa meningkat tajam jika ia tahu Taehyung berhubungan dengan wanita muda. Terlebih gadis-gadis London yang begitu anggun. "Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau bisa tahu Nyonya Chon berasal dari Perancis, tapi yang penting, ini menyangkut soal Tuan Kim."

Gurat wajah Taehyung mengeras. "Ada apa dengan kepala keluarganya?"

"Tuan besar itu mendapatkan pesan sebelum ia menyadari kematian anaknya terjadi."

"Oh." Taehyung mengerjapkan mata. "Surat cinta?"

Ya Tuhan, Jungkook ingin menelan pemuda bertampang sok polos di depannya itu sekarang juga. Mengapa lidahnya tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata yang aneh?

"Surat, Taehyung, hanya pesan singkat."

Taehyung mencebik. "Aku hanya bercanda,"

"Astaga, garing sekali."

"Kau saja yang kurang humoris," tukasnya gusar. "Jadi, dari mana aku bisa melihat pesannya?"

"Ah, itu," ekspresi Jungkook berubah cepat; dingin dan sinis. Dan Taehyung bisa melihat binar tidak suka yang melintas dalam sorot matanya. "Ini menjadi hal menarik lainnya," Jungkook membuang napas kasar. "Ada seseorang yang mengenalmu, Taehyung."

Tepat ketika Jungkook mengatakannya dan Taehyung mencoba bertanya, perbincangan mereka berdua terputus tanpa permisi ketika suara lengkingan terdengar memecah atmosfer di sekitar taman; jelas dan keras.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Park Jimin selalu tahu apa yang akan ditemukannya dan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Seperti ketika ia mendapat panggilan dari atasan kepolisian Korea dan memintanya bekerja sebagai detektif daerah London, Jimin tahu bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan teman lama di sana. Maka dari itu, ketika pihak kepolisian memberinya kesempatan daerah mana yang akan menjadi wewenang investigasinya, Jimin tak ragu memilih Britania Raya—atau London, untuk sekarang. Terutama kawasan Whitechapel yang selama ini menyimpan banyak sejarah mengerikan.

"Kapan kau datang, Jimin?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, dan kebetulan sekali aku datang saat kasus baru saja terjadi."

"Kau membawa kutukan, _eoh_?"

"Sialan kau, Kim." Jimin terkekeh geli, tidak benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Taehyung tertawa renyah. "Omong-omong, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa ada di London."

Kim Taehyung, salah satu contohnya. Ketika ia mendengar kasus sang _Marquess_ terbunuh secara mendadak dan berasal dari tanah kelahiran yang sama, Jimin tahu kesempatan untuk menyelediki kasus yang dimaksud begitu besar. Ia bahkan tidak terkejut ketika Komisaris Park Jungsoo menyebut nama Kim Taehyung sebagai alasan utama memilihnya untuk memecahkan siapa dalang di balik pembunuhan sang _Marquess._ Hingga akhirnya, tujuan bertemu pemuda AB yang sejak lama menjadi teman kecilnya itu bisa terjadi.

"Apapun bisa terjadi, bukan?" Jimin menarik senyum simpul. Matanya bergulir mengamati setiap sudut interior _flat_ Taehyung ketika ia mampir. Investigasi dihentikan sejenak, kepolisian meminta mereka untuk beristirahat sebelum penyelidikan dilanjutkan. Khususnya Taehyung, pemuda itu tanpa diminta merelakan diri untuk memecahkan sebuah kode pada pesan yang dtinggalkan untuk kapala keluarga Kim. "Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya dan tidak," jawab Taehyung asal. Fokusnya terbagi antara kertas lusuh yang tengah ditelitinya serius (pesan yang dimaksud Jungkook) dan mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Ya, karena aku memang tinggal sendiri. Tidak, karena _flat_ ini bukan milikku dan Yoongi-hyung yang mengatur segalanya menjadi bersih."

"Aku bukan pembantumu, Kim Taehyung!" sang subjek yang dibicrakan menyahut dari luar, tersekat antara ruang tengah dan ruang dapur.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, _Hyung_!" balas Taehyung, tidak kalah besarnya. "Jimin, bisa kau jelaskan kapan Tuan Kim bisa mendapatkan—ASTAGA! JEON JUNGKOOK! Jangan keluar kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan sandal! Kau membasahi lantainya, bocah!" tangan menggebrak meja, "Yoongi-hyung! Bukan aku yang membuat lantainya basah!"

"Aku tidak bertanya apapun, Taehyung!" sahut Yoongi, "dan berhenti berteriak!"

"Aku tidak—JUNGKOOK! Jangan masuk ke kamarku!"

 _Blam!_

" _Yak!_ "

Jimin melongo. Benaknya dengan refleks mengulang adegan di mana ia melihat Taehyung kecil yang berteriak nyaring dan selalu memukulinya tanpa ampun. Tidak berbeda jauh seperti Taehyung kecil, karena Jimin kecil pun tidak ingin kalah dari seorang anak yang sama-sama terlahir di tahun yang sama pula. Terus terang saja, keributan kecil ini membawanya pada masa-masa ketika dunia tidak sekejam ini dengan serangakain kasus pembunuhan.

 _"Aiiish!_ Mengganggu saja," dengusan kembali terdengar, kelima jarinya nyaris meremukkan kertas yang digenggam. "Kembali ke awal, bagaimana caranya Tuan Kim bisa mendapatkan pesan ini?"

Jimin mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Pesan itu terselip di antara tumpukan dokumen. Tepatnya pukul setengah dua belas, ia baru sadar dengan keberadaan kertasnya. Dalam keadaan yang sama, tanpa amplop, tanpa pengirim yang jelas, hanya secarik kertas yang mulai lusuh."

"Ini seperti peringatan, eh?" tanya Taehyung, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin Pak tua itu tidak menyadari putranya sendiri yang menjadi korban." Diliriknya sesaat kertas yang tergenggam, lalu kembali menatap Jimin. "Dan aku belum bisa memecahkan semua kodenya."

Tepat saat itu, Jungkook keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Pakaiannya sudah diganti, tidak lagi memakai seragam kepolisian, tampak kasual dan santai. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat tidak acuh sambil menarik kursi terdekat, lalu mendudukinya tidak jauh dari tempat Taehyung berada.

"Kau pasti menyadarinya, Taehyung," sahut Jungkook membuka suara. "Ini bukan hanya sekadar pembunuhan."

"Aku kira begitu," tanggapnya setuju, "ini kasus yang biasa saja, mungkin. Tapi aku merasa ini kasus yang aneh."

Ada satu hal yang membuat Jimin tidak nyaman berada di dekat seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya ketika pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedkit, err… tidak bersahabat, sepertinya. Namun, hal terpenting yang semakin membuat Jimin penasaran adalah, bagaiamana setiap aksi yang dilakukan sang polisi kepada Taehyung dalam detik-detik yang bisa Jimin tangkap. Demi Tuhan, bukannya Jimin berpindah profesi sebagai seorang penguntit, ia hanya bisa langsung menebak bagaimana ekspresi, senyum, seringai, gurat wajah, tatapan mata, nada bicara, dengusan, kekehan, bahkan makna dari suara tawa yang menunjukkan sifat dan sikap manusia dengan satu kali pandangan. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook, Jimin seolah memiliki gerakan _autopilot_ untuk tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu ketika melihatnya termasuk siapa statusnya bagi Kim Taehyung.

 _Well,_ mungkin sedikit menjengkelkan. Bukan hanya karena Jimin bisa membacanya dengan jelas, tapi karena rasanya ia sudah dikalahkan begitu saja sebelum perang dimulai oleh bocah yang katanya berprofesi sebagai polisi berbakat itu.

"Kemampuan mikro ekspresi, eh?"

Jimin tersentak pelan, lalu menoleh pada sumber suara. Di sampingnya, Taehyung memandangnya dengan sorot mata sulit diartikan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengeluarkan kemampuanmu lagi, Park," entah mengapa Taehyung suka sekali memanggil marga pada setiap orang di dekatnya. "Kau menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, atau menelannya bulat-bulat, mungkin?" suara tawa terdengar kecil, Taehyung seperti bisa menikmati leluconnya yang terkesan garing.

(Padahal Jungkook sudah pernah memperingatinya untuk jangan pernah mengeluarkan sebuah lelucon).

Jungkook, yang merasa menjadi objek tidak langsung pembicaraan, ikut melirik Jimin dengan sudut matanya. "Siapa cepat dia dapat, Park Jimin-ssi," sahutnya tiba-tiba, mengabaikan tatapan tidak ramah Jimin yang ditujukan untuknya. "Salah sendiri kau terlambat datang dan kalah sebelum berperang."

 _Krak._

Oh, Jimin rasa ia mendengar sesuatu. Yah, mungkin seperti benda yang patah dan tanda siku-siku imajiner di pelipisnya. _Bocah Jeon itu, tidak lebih dari si sialan yang tidak mengenal sopan santun._ Terkutuklah dengan kecerdasannya (baiklah, Jimin akui itu. Hanya sedikit, sungguh), tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengakui eksitensi Jeon Jungkook dalam teritori hidupnya. Terutama untuk Kim Taehyung.

"Ng, sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan dan kau Jeon Jungkook, berhenti menatapku seperti itu,"

 _Siapkan jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaanku nanti, Taehyung_ , katanya. _See_? Jimin bahkan bisa membaca dengan jelas lewat sepasang netra malam Jungkook. Terlalu jelas, malah. Terus terang saja, itu membuat rasa tidak sukanya meningkat drastis.

"Kau mungkin bisa mengetahui segala hal, Taehyung," _terutama tentang kasus dan serangkaian pembunuhan termasuk siapa pelakunya_. Namun, Jimin menggantungkan kalimat akhir itu di ujung lidahnya tanpa berniat dikeluarkan secara lisan. Ia berdiri, meregangkan otot sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil mantel yang tersampir. "Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui."

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat sinis. "Oh, benarkah? Apa saja yang tidak bisa aku ketahui, Park Jimin?"

"Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri," ketika Taehyung melemparnya dengan bantal dan telak mengenai wajah, Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Orang yang mungkin saja mengincarmu, Taehyung."

Jungkook mendelik, tapi Jimin tidak peduli.

"Hah," Taehyung hampir mendengus, "tidak ada orang yang mau mengincarku, Park. Yang ada …" matanya menggelap dengan sekilas, hanya melintas, karena Jimin berhasil menangkapnya meski sesaat. "… aku yang mengincar mereka."

Ada seringai, tipis nyaris tidak terlihat, memoles gurat wajah yang dulunya pernah terluka itu dengan manis. Jimin lagi-lagi tahu, Kim Taehyung mungkin bisa ditakuti dan dibenci pada saat bersamaan. Ditakuti oleh para pelaku, tetapi dibenci oleh polisi, detektif, inspektur, bahkan komisaris sendiri yang merasa terlihat dungu dan seakan putus harapan jika Kim Taehyung tidak mengambil andil dalam menangani kasus. Kim Taehyung mungkin bisa terlihat gila, dengan segala analisis sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persennya yang membuat orang takjub; mendekati kata sempurna. Namun, sesuatu yang terlihat sempurna tidak akan selamanya sama. Baginya, bagi Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung di matanya adalah sebongkah porselen yang bisa hancur kapan saja hingga menjadi kepingan terkecil lalu terlupakan.

"Pukul tujuh malam, aku harus pergi memberikan laporan," mantel sudah terpakai rapi, suhu London ketika musim dingin memang tidak pernah main-main. "Nah, Taehyung, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dalam kasus ini."

Taehyung mendecih. "Katakan hal itu pada si Tua Park dan dia akan membenciku selamanya,"

"Tanpa Komisaris Park memintamu pun, kau akan lebih dulu menjadi rekannya, Taehyung," timpal Jungkook kemudian. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura kalau kau bisa setia menuruti perintahnya."

Jimin mengedikkan bahu lalu terkekeh samar. Ia membawa satu tangannya untuk mengacak asal puncak kepala Taehyung sebelum memutuskan beranjak ke bawah di mana pintu keluar menunggu.

"Jimin," panggil Taehyung, "kalau kau mencari makan malam, jangan mencarinya di daerah _Baker Street_ karena itu tidak berguna. Musim dingin bisa membuat orang London menjadi gemuk. Dan jangan membuat _mood_ Komisaris Park bertambah buruk saat kau menyebutkan namaku dalam laporanmu nanti. Ah, hati-hati saat melangkah, Park. Kau bisa terjatuh seperti tadi pagi dan sungguh, itu akan berakibat fatal jika tulang ekormu retak."

Satu, Jimin tidak akan terkejut (dari mana Taehyung tahu ia akan mencari makan malam atau kebodohan kecilnya tadi pagi ketika ia terjatuh dan membuat pinggulnya terasa sakit). Dua, Jimin tidak akan bertanya. Dan ia juga menolak untuk mencari tahu bagaimana bisa Taehyung bisa menebaknya dengan begitu tepat menuju sasaran.

"Tentu, _trims_ Taehyung." Balas Jimin singkat. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja untuk bantuan," tambahnya sebelum menghilang, "dan, oh—Jungkook,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh malas.

"Tenang saja, aku belum kalah pada perang yang kau maksud. Menurutku, adanya perang kedua mungkin tidak buruk juga." Bibirnya memulas senyum. Jimin tak perlu menunggu Jungkook menanggapinya bagaimana, karena ia sudah mengetahuinya lewat tatapan pemuda itu sebelum Jimin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan gedung _flat_ Taehyung.

Malam ini, London menjadi kota terdingin yang pernah Jimin rasakan.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

" _… ini kisah satu dekade silam yang belum pernah diceritakan_ …"

Jungkook melirik jengah ketika—lagi-lagi—Taehyung merapalkan sederet kalimat sama yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya sejak satu setengah jam berlangsung yang dihabiskan dengan keheningan tanpa perbincangan yang jelas. Taehyung tampak sibuk dengan kertas lusuh yang sedari tadi enggan dilepasnya, tampak serius dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidung, kening mengerut begitu kentara, dan ibu jari yang terjepit di antara gigi geraham atas juga bawah. Jungkook sempat berpikir ngeri jika Taehyung berhasil memutuskan ibu jarinya dalam hitungan sekon.

"… _satu dekade silam, dekade silam, dekade silam …."_ Gumamnya tanpa henti, menyerupai bisikan seorang peramal. "Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, tidak sadar Jungkook bisa saja mendengar.

"Kasus pembantaian keluarga dengan gelar _Duke_ sebelum keluarga Kim diangkat menjadi _Marquess._ "

Seakan kabut hitam di sekeliling dunia kecilnya hancur, Taehyung mengerling penasaran. Tidak menoleh, ia hanya mendapati Jungkook di sana; duduk santai dengan kaki bersilang di atas sofa. Sesaat, Jungkook seperti melihat kilatan aneh yang melintas dalam binar mata Taehyung. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Kening Jungkook berkerut samar. "Aku menanyakan hal yang sama padamu."

Taehyung melepas kacamata, lalu menghela napas lelah sembari menyandarkan punggung pada sandarkan kursi. Jungkook tahu pemuda itu lelah, sangat lelah. Namun, ia juga tahu memerintah Taehyung beristirahat dalam keadaan serius dan terlarut dalam kasus sudah pasti menjadi sia-sia. Seseorang yang keras kepala akan sulit ditaklukan oleh orang yang keras kepala pula.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita singkatnya," mulainya lirih, seakan memutar memori yang sudah lama tersimpan; berdebu karena sudah lama tidak tersentuh. "Kalau tidak salah, saat Inggris sedang tidak mengalami pergejolakkan politik dan masa di mana terjadinya revolusi besar-besaran dilakukan."

"Kau benar," Jungkook berdeham pelan, lalu mengubah posisi agar lebih menghadap ke arah Taehyung. "Salah satu keluarga berdarah asli Korea Selatan berhasil meningkatkan ekonomi Inggris secara pesat. Sesuatu yang terjadi di luar kendali, juga mencengangkan sebenarnya. Pada saat itu, Ratu Victoria tidak segan-segan mengangkatnya langsung menjadi keluarga dengan gelar terhormat, yaitu _Duke_. Gelar yang melebihi _Marquess._ "

" _Duke_ _,_ ya?"

Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa Taehyung bisa tertawa sinis seperti itu.

"Menurutku, _Duke_ hanyalah nama yang lebih sopan digunakan untuk sebutan _anjing penjaga sang ratu_ ," ia membuang napas kasar, setelah itu melakukan gerakan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuk; gestur yang dilakukannya ketika Taehyung berpikir keras. "Tak aneh gelar _Duke_ bisa menjadi sesuatu yang dibenci oleh setiap keluarga bangsawan. Gelar ini memikiki koneksi lebih luas lagi dengan sang ratu. Kaki tangan, kepercayaan, wewenang, kebebasan, semuanya diberikan untuk dan oleh sang ratu."

"Alasan utama kenapa mereka dibantai begitu kejam,"

Taehyung mengangguk singkat. "Ada dua versi cerita yang kudengar. Pertama, semua angota keluarga dibunuh secara masal, tanpa menyisakkan satu anggota sekalipun. Beberapa sumber mengatakan rumah mereka dibakar, tapi beberapa juga bilang pembantaian dilakukan dengan cara pembunuhan tertutup. Yang jelas, nama keluarganya habis tidak bersisa. Lalu yang kedua," jari telunjuk dan tengah terangkat, membentuk huruf V yang Taehyung acungkan ke sana kemari. "… satu dari empat anggota keluarga yang dibunuh, berhasil terselamatkan."

Sherlock Holmes pernah berkata; _untuk mengungkap suatu kasus pembunuhan, berpikirlah seperti pembunuhnya_.

Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Kim Taehyung dalam sebuah kasus yang membuat kepolisian nyaris mengangkat bendera putih kepada lawan, Jungkook menganggap pemuda bergolongan darah AB itu adalah manusia berakal tidak waras, tetapi jenius. Tidak waras, karena Taehyung kerap kali berkata bahwa si pelaku mengambil tindakan sebaliknya dari perkiraan para detektif. Mengeluarkan berbagai premis yang bersifat implikasi, di luar nalar manusia biasa, bahkan hampir terlihat mustahil. Saat itu, tak ada satu pun orang yang percaya padanya meskipun Jungkook tahu Komisaris Park terlihat ragu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan jenius, karena apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Sempurna. Titik terang yang membuat kasus berhasil ditutup dengan hasil memuaskan.

Perlahan-lahan, Jungkook mulai mengerti. Jalan pikiran seorang Kim Taehyung bisa dikatakan lebih dari sekadar unik. Taehyung tidak hanya menempatkan diri sebagai seorang korban atau pun sang penyelidik, tapi ia juga menempatkan posisinya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Maka, tak salah jika orang seperti Jeon Jungkook bisa memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Kim Taehyung. Dimulai dari rasa kagum (meskipun secara diam-diam), rasa kagum merambat pada penasaran yang memuncak, setelah penasaran mencoba mendekati, dan saat mendekati berubah menjadi menyukai; menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sekadar tahu atau kenal, akhir dari menyukai hati kecilnya berbisik ingin memiliki sepenuhnya. Hingga rasa memiliki itu tidak akan jauh berbeda untuk melindungi.

"… kau mengerti kan, Jungkook?"

Satu, dua, tiga, Jungkook mengerjapkan mata. "Apanya?"

Taehyung menganga, sepasang bola matanya melebar sempurna. "Astaga! Kau tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali?!" ia menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan dramatis, lalu mendesah pasrah. "Kau jahat, Jeon."

Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut dan memberenggut marah seperti itu sungguh terlihat imut, dan Jungkook tahu bahwa sudut hatinya selalu memberontak untuk melakukan penyarangan kecil. Ia segera berdiri, hanya untuk membawa dua kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati si gila analisis dengan kemampuan mengamatinya yang tajam.

"Menurutmu, apa motif si pelaku membunuh korban dan mengirimnya pesan berisi petunjuk?" tanya Taehyung telak, memberikan kalimat bernada sarkastik saat ia tahu tubuhnya mulai membeku karena Jungkook memakunya dengan sorot mata yang begitu dalam; _lekat, lembut, dan penuh nafsu._

"Jawabannya mudah," bisik Jungkook parau, tepat di sisi kanan telinga Taehyung ketika jarak tubuhnya sudah berada begitu dekat. Sebelah tangannya tidak diam dan merayap di meja terdekat samping kursi yang diduduki Taehyung hanya untuk mengambil dasi yang tergeletak bisu tidak jauh dari kacamata Taehyung tersimpan, lalu menarik kedua lengan si manik mahoni dan mempertemukannya dengan dasi yang mengikat erat. "Balas dendam."

"Kenapa …" Taehyung balas berbisik, suaranya tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan Jungkook menarik dagunya cepat hingga Taehyung terpaksa mendongak, (sial, jika saja kedua tangannya tidak terikat oleh dasi sialannya juga, Taehyung sudah pasti memberikan tamparan telak). Dua biner malam yang memandangnya lamat-lamat itu membuat sel-sel saraf motoriknya lesu dalam kungkungan peluh. "Apa yang kau lakukan bo—"

Kalimatnya tidak pernah selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Seharusnya Taehyung menyadari lebih cepat bagaimana desir alirah darahnya akhir-akhir ini mudah mencandu ketika putra sulung keluarga Jeon di hadapannya itu mulai mencumbu. Terutama soal kecupan selamat datang yang mengklaim bibirnya dengan begitu mudah, begitu ringan, dan begitu menggairahkan. Seharusnya ia tahu kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang bergerumul di sekitar perutnya akan mudah memberontak. Memaksa untuk lepas dari sarang emas yang mengurungnya dengan begitu brutal; menggelitiknya tanpa ampun. Dan seharusnya ia mengerti, Jeon Jungkook selalu memberikan semuanya kepada Kim Taehyung. Selalu. Baik itu sebuah ciuman, sentuhan nakal, bahkan rasa posesifnya yang tinggi.

Taehyung melenguh pelan. Jeon Jungkook yang ia kenal tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam suatu hubungan yang bersifat intim dan lebih menuju fisik. Serampangan bisa menjadi nama tengahnya, terburu-buru juga penuh emosi yang mengikuti. Jungkook selalu bisa melambungkan dirinya jauh ke atas langit, sebelum akhirnya kembali dihempaskan ke dasar bumi.

" _Balas dendam_ …" Taehyung menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin, tepat tiga puluh detik setelah pagutan terlepas, "… tidak akan menyelesaikan apa— _bloody hell,_ Jungkook!" ia memekik ketika jemari-jemari panjang Jungkook merayap di sekitar perut ratanya, sedangkan si pemilik jari membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di seluk beluk lehernya yang terbuka. "Berhenti bertindak bodoh dan lepaskan ikatannya!"

"Kau terlalu banyak protes," gumam Jungkook, memberikan sensasi geli sekaligus candu bagi Taehyung ketika dua belah bibir pemuda itu bergerak di sekitar perpotongan leher dan bahu telanjangnya. "Dan menggerutu akan banyak hal—aw!"

Taehyung menendangnya tepat di tulang kering, menggagalkan bibir Jungkook untuk menyentuh perut ratanya yang Taehyung tahu akan dibanjiri oleh berbagai macam kecupan. Jungkook selalu tahu bagaimana membuatnya tampak kecil dan tidak berguna.

"Jangan cium perutku, bocah. Aku tidak suka,"

Jungkook mengusap denyutan ngilu yang menjalar di sekitar paha dan selangkangannya, akan jadi memar, sepertinya. Terkutuklah kau, Kim Taehyung.

"Sudah pukul sembilan malam, lepaskan ikatanku dan pergi sana," tidak ada perintah dalam nada suaranya, hanya sebuah peringatan kecil yang diucapkan denga sedikit tidak rela.

"Aku tidak akan pergi,"

"Pergi,"

"Tidak,"

"Pergi,"

"Kau pasti akan begadang lagi semalaman,"

"Pergi,"

"Satu jam lagi, sampai aku melihatmu tertidur le—"

"Pergi,"

"Tae."

"Jungkook, pergi."

Hening sejenak.

"Komisaris Park akan lebih membenciku jika salah satu polisi kesayangannya terlambat menjalankan tugas. Dan kau, Jeon Jungkook, bereskan dulu apartemenmu sebelum memerintahku untuk tidur lebih awal."

"Apa ini? Kau takut terhadap Komisaris Park?"Jungkook tersenyum meremehkan.

"Faktanya, tidak. Aku tidak takut pada komisaris aneh itu. Tapi yang menjadi opininya, koneksiku akan jadi sedikit sulit jika berhubungan dengan kepolisian. Sekarang aku minta kau—"

"Ya, ya, ya," Jungkook mengibaskan sebelah tangan malas di depan wajah Taehyung, menunduk sejenak hanya untuk mencuri satu kecupan di bibir pemuda itu (dan melepaskan ikatan dasi di lengan Taehyung, tentu saja), berjalan menjauh sambil mengambil mantel yang tersampir, lalu beranjak meninggalkan. "Selamat malam, Tae. Jangan begadang lagi, ingat, aku mengawasimu."

"Ya, ya, ya," Taehyung mencibir sebal, "bereskan apartemenmu, Jeon. Dan ingat, aku mengawasimu."

Jeon Jungkook tak perlu bertanya mengapa Taehyung bisa mengetahui keadaan apartemennya.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 _11.00 p.m_

 _Fur Elise, Ludwig Van Beethoven._

Tangannya gemetar—tidak, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

Ada sesuatu yang menghambat jalur pernapasannya tepat di bagian tenggorokan dan kerongkongan; menjeratnya erat, memerangkapnya terlalu rapat. Indera penciumannya menolak untuk digunakan, bahkan bibir yang seharusnya mengeluarkan oksigen pun mengkhianati perintah sel otaknya.

Kulitnya mulai membiru, terutama darah yang mengalir di sekitar wajahnya. Ia seperti merasakan tremor yang berlebihan untuk jemari-jemari yang menggapai tidak berguna. Jangankan untuk menarik udara sebanyak mungkin, mengucap kata seperti _tolong_ saja begitu sulit dilakukan.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi pada anakmu."

 _Hentikan!_ Batinnya berteriak panik.

"Dan kau seharusnya ingat mengenai dosa busukmu yang selama ini disembunyikan,"

Bola matanya membelalak. Antara terkejut dan napas yang mulai menipis.

"Kau ingat padaku? Tidak?" suara tawa getir terdengar; _mengerikan dan penuh luka._ "Lihat mataku, apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Ia ingat. Demi Tuhan, ia mengingatnya!

"Hidungku, bibirku, dan cara bicaraku. Cari sampai dasar memorimu yang sudah kau hapus dulu, cari dengan benar. Ingat kembali, apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada kami. Apa yang sudah kau rebut, kau hancurkan, dan kau lenyapkan dengan mudah. Lihat aku, dan ingat baik-baik … siapa aku,"

Pening. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Dunia seakan mengecil di sekelilingnya. Matanya pun enggan bertahan untuk terbuka.

Namun, ia tetap mencoba mengeluarkan suara.

" _Ma_ …"

Hilang. Hilang. Hilang.

Napasnya menghilang.

"… _af_ …"

Satu seringai sinis; _maaf katamu?_

"Kau terlambat."

Satu jeratan erat, satu tarikan cepat, dan satu cahaya yang terakhir dilihatnya.

"…ukh..."

Suara pekikan kecil; _lemah, lemah, dan melemah tanpa henti._

"Selamat tinggal, bedebah Kim."

Setelah itu, sepi mendominasi.

* * *

~ **oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Suara apa itu?

Park Jimin mengerang kecil, mengutuk apa saja begitu gendang telinganya tidak terasa hening ataupun tenang. Sesuatu membuatnya terjaga, memaksanya membuka mata. Tangan kiri spontan menggapai nakas samping tempat tidur, mengambil benda apapun yang bisa mengeluarkan suara dering yang begitu nyaring. Benda seperti… telepon, astaga. Mengapa telepon apartemennya bisa berisik sekali?

Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang belum terkumpul penuh, Jimin mencoba bangkit. Butuh perjuangan sedikit besar ketika kantuk tetap menyerang kedua matanya dan ia harus bisa berjalan lima langkah dari tempat tidurnya menuju benda sialan yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi monoton; terletak di atas meja ruang tengah. Benar-benar mengganggu.

Jimin mengerjapkan mata cepat, lalu mengangkat gagang hingga suara deringnya berganti menjadi suara serak.

"Halo? Dengan kediaman Park—"

" _Jimin!_ "

Ia tersentak, mendadak rasa kantuknya pergi entah ke mana. Sepertinya Jimin mengenal suara di ujung sana.

" _Park Jimin, cepat kemari sekarang!_ "

Suara Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya was-was, "Taehyung, di mana kau sekarang?"

" _King's Road, kantor gedung direktorat Lord Kim nomor 155,_ " suaranya terputus-putus, lelah dan terengah menyamarkan setiap frasa yang diucapkannya. Jimin bisa mendengar keributan-keributan kecil di ujung sana, bercampur antara teriakan histeris dan nada panik Taehyung ketika berbicara. " _Kode yang di kertas itu, semuanya mengarah di sini. Korban selanjutnya …_ "

Jimin membeku. Gagang telepon digenggamnya lebih erat tanpa sadar.

"Apa … maksudmu?"

Perlahan-lahan, benaknya mulai berspekulasi. Menghubungkannya dengan kasus kematian Kim Jongin pada saat tempo hari.

" ** _Satu boneka tidak akan cukup dihancurkan_** _…_ "

[Satu korban selesai, korban lain mengikuti]

" ** _Karena dendam sukar menghilang sebelum yang tertinggi lenyap_** _…_ "

[Dendam yang tidak akan pernah hilang sebelum kepala keluarga ikut mati]

 _"… **maka kematian tidak akan berhenti.** " _

[Pembunuhan akan terus berlanjut]

" ** _Ini kisah satu dekade silam yang mungkin tidak pernah diceritakan_**... "

[Pembalasan untuk sepuluh tahun yang lalu]

" ** _Tumpukan angka yang membentuk pondasi hingga pencakar langit menjadi kunci utamanya._** "

[Sebuah gedung bertingkat]

" _Dan terakhir, beberapa angka yang ditulis,_ "

Napas Jimin memburu. "Katakan."

" ** _Sebelas, dua, seratus lima puluh lima._** "

Apa maksudnya? Dasar angka bedebah!

" _Dan Jimin,_ " jeda sejenak, yang terasa satu windu bagi Jimin, " _Lord Kim baru saja ditemukan tewas pada pukul sebelas malam._ "

Skakmat.

[Pukul sebelas. Korban kedua. Alamat nomor seratus lima puluh lima]

Jimin melirik angka jarum jam.

" _Jimin… cepat kemari…_ "

Pukul satu dini hari.

 **~oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _For my dear Detective …_**

 ** _Orang bodoh seperti kalian akan mati. Pergi dan tidak akan bisa kembali. Empati hanya berakhir menghancurkan segalanya._**

 ** _Rasakan bagaimana perih yang enggan pergi. Aku di sini, di antara kalian yang berusaha menemukan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tuan Detektif, dunia ini hanyalah panggung sandiwara._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tertanda,_**

 ** _White Carnation_**

 ** _._**

 ** _p.s : 109201082538985_**

 ** _Setiap awalan, satu dan akan selalu menjadi kunci utama._**

 ** _Hasil dua angka pertama lalu tiga dan sebelum akhir yang menentukan._**

 ** _Lisankan angka dan hasilkan sebuah frasa._**

 ** _Good Luck_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~oooOOOooo~**

"Sudah diputuskan, ini merupakan bunuh diri."

Brak!

"Jangan bercanda, Komisaris!" protes Taehyung tidak terima, kaki kiri menendang ujung meja yang terletak paling dekat. Suaranya menggema di sekeliling ruangan kantor eksklusif sekaligus tempat kejadian perkara, melampiaskan kesal yang memburu di relung hati. Intuisinya baru saja ditolak, spekulasinya tidak terima dengan akal terbuka. Taehyung jelas tidak bisa menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada. "Sudah jelas ini pembunuhan berantai."

"Komisaris," panggil Hoseok ragu, "maaf jika ini terdengar lancang, tapi aku setuju dengan apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan." Begitu Jungsoo menatapnya tajam, Hoseok meringis dalam hati.

"Korban diperkirakan tewas akibat penyempitan pembuluh darah di sekitar tenggorokan. Hal itu terjadi karena benda lain menghalangi jalur pernapasannya. Dengan kata lain, si pelaku membunuh korban dengan cara mencekiknya. Dan anda bisa melihatnya sendiri," ia menunjuk meja kantor yang berantakan, karpet lantai yang tidak berbentuk lagi kerapihannya, dan sang korban yang terdiam bisu tidak jauh dari kursi yang terbalik. "Pada saat si pelaku mencoba melakukan pembunuhan, korban dengan spontan akan memberontak. Pecahan kaca yang berserakan tidak jauh dari meja tidak mengarah secara vertikal, tetapi horizontal. Itu menjadi contoh kecil bahwa tangan korban menggapai benda terdekat dalam keadaan panik. Korban tidak berpikir untuk membuat kegaduhan agar orang lain bisa mendengar bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya, namun dia hanya mencoba untuk melemahkan si pelaku dengan gerakan refleks untuk mengenai titik vital di bagian kepalanya."

Memperjelas apa maksudnya, Taehyung beringsut ke arah raga tak bernyawa yang tergeletak mengenaskan dalam keadaan bisu, terbatasi oleh garis putih yang digunakan sebagai tanda. Ia menahan rasa mual sekuat tenaga ketika menatap sepasang netra hitam yang membelalak dengan kosong. Bibir setengah terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan hembusan napas. Dan kedua lengan yang terkulai tidak wajar di sekitar leher dan samping tubuhnya.

Kim Joomyeon. Empat puluh lima tahun. Sang _Marquess_ utama keluarga Kim yang kabarnya akan dinobatkan menjadi seorang _Duke_ oleh sang ratu dalam dua minggu ke depan.

Tidak ada orang yang menduga gelarnya sebagai _Duke_ bisa kandas dengan begitu ringan sebelum ia sendiri menyandangnya dalam keadaan hidup.

"Lihat jarinya, kelingking dan jari manis saling merapat. Sedangkan jarak antara jari tengah dan telunjuk tidak terlalu besar. Lalu, ibu jari memisahkan diri. Kelima jarinya itu berada dalam posisi melengkung yang menunjukan bahwa korban menahan gerakan si pelaku dengan pemberontakan brutal," tarikan napas dilakukan. "Pada bagian lehernya, terdapat guratan-guratan samar berwarna merah, membentuk simpul tali tambang yang digunakan untuk mencekik. Beratnya sekitar dua ratus gram, panjangnya tidak lebih dari dua meter, dan bahan dasarnya adalah plastik. Ketika si pelaku melakukan aksinya, kedua tangan korban akan berada di antara leher dan tali; menghalangi agar serat tali tidak mengenai kulitnya langsung. Meminimalisir kemungkinan terjerat lebih kuat. Tapi, si pelaku terus mencekiknya lebih kuat, hingga akhirnya korban menyerah."

Taehyung menoleh kesal, menatap sang komisaris tertinggi seakan berkata; _bagian mananya yang kau sebut dengan bunuh diri_?

"Selain itu, anda pastinya mengerti, anyelir putih dan pesan yang ditinggal si pelaku sudah menjawab lebih dari cukup bahwa kasus ini bukanlah bunuh diri."

"Kau mungkin bisa menyebutnya kasus pembunuhan, Detektif Kim," kata Jungsoo berat, ada keengganan ketika ia menanggapi semua hipotesis yang dijelaskan begitu detail oleh Taehyung. "Tapi, hasil penyelidikan yang telah didapat mengatakan tidak ada satu pun sidik jari yang ditemukan pada benda-benda di dalam ruangan juga tubuh korban. Pihak keamanan pun sudah memutar ulang kamera cctv dan hasilnya tidak ada orang lain yang masuk selain Kim Joonmyeon sendiri. Ditambah lagi, bisakah kau menjelaskan cara bagaimana korban menyelinap masuk saat pintu dan semua jendela terkunci? Melarikan diri pun tidak ada gunanya, karena semua polisi sudah mengecek bahwa jendela dan pintu masih dalam keadaan sama; terkunci dari dalam."

Logikanya, jika si pelaku berhasil membunuh korban dengan cara menyelinap ruang kantor dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh, maka kemungkinan rute kabur yang lebih tepat adalah keluar lewat jendela. Seorang pembunuh dituntut untuk berpikir cerdas dan kritis, meski pada akhirnya suatu kesalahan kecil bisa mengakibatkan hasil yang fatal.

Apa yang dipikirkan Jungsoo adalah, jendela tidak akan bisa ditinggalkan dengan keadaan terkunci dari dalam jika si pelaku menggunakannya sebagai jalan keluar.

"Ini pembunuhan tertutup."

Ketika Taehyung berusaha mempertahankan argumen dan menolak kalah dari hasil yang tidak sesuai, seharusnya ia sadar jika mempercayai Park Jimin (yang secara tidak langsung memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertinya) bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan waktu meneliti korban dan tempat perkara selama dua jam, Jungkook tahu jika Tehyung sudah berada di ambang batas limit pertahanan tubuhnya. Detektif aneh AB itu tidak akan bisa bertahan barang satu menit, meski akhirnya Taehyung bersikeras menolak istirahat sebelum hipotesanya berhasil mencapai kata sepakat bersama sang komisaris sebelum menyelidiki siapa dalang di balik pembunuhan berantai keluarga Kim.

"Petunjuk apa yang kau dapat dari pesan ini, Jimin?"

Jungkook mendengar Taehyung bertanya. Ia bahkan sampai bisa melihat kantung hitam di bawah mata pemuda itu ketika wajahnya terlihat. Lagi pula, tanpa bertanya pun, Jungkook benar-benar yakin jika Taehyung sudah bisa membaca kode sebenarnya di balik pesan kedua yang ditinggalkan si pembunuh.

"Aku hanya bisa menemukan kata ' ** _Opera_** ' dalam pesan ini."

 _Opera,_ Jungkook mengulang kembali kata yang disebut dalam benak. _Rumah opera, topeng, musik klasik,_ ia tersenyum dalam hati. _Taehyung selalu suka drama teater._

Taehyung tersenyum miring. "Tepat seperti dugaanku,"

Namun, Jimin tetap melanjutkan. "Jika kutulis ulang, akan menjadi seperti ini," ia menyimpan buku catatan kecil di atas meja. Jungkook ikut mengintip ketika Taehyung mulai membaca dengan kening berkerut.

 ** _O…_** _rang bodoh seperti kalian akan mati. **P…** ergi dan tidak akan bisa kembali. **E…** mpati hanya berakhir menghancurkan segalanya._

 ** _R…_** _asakan bagaimana perih yang enggan pergi. **A…** ku di sini, di antara kalian yang berusaha menemukan._

 _"O… P… E… R… A."_

"Kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

"Lebih dari sekadar tahu," itu Jungkook yang menjawab, tidak merasa terganggu ketika Jimin mendelik sinis ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak ramah.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, _Sherif._ " Balas Jimin culas, dengan kernyitan tidak suka yang tercetak samar pada bagian temporal. "Dan aku tidak ingat kau juga mengambil andil dalam kasus ini,"

Jungkook siap membalas balik, tetapi Taehyung menghentikannya lebih cepat. "Aku yang meneleponnya kemari, Jimin. Tidak apa-apa, daya ingatnya yang kuat akan membantu."

Jimin mengangkat alis. "Oh, benarkah?"

Jungkook bersumpah, emosinya meningkat dengan tajam begitu nada meremehkan itu bergema di sekitar lorong yang dipantulkan mengenai gendang telinganya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengingat selama itu," lagi, Jimin tertawa renyah. "Ingatan fotografimu tidak dibutuhkan di sini, Jeon."

Taehyung menggigit bibir. "Jimin—"

"Ada perbedaan yang terlihat di antara Anyelir putih yang disimpan si pelaku hari ini dan pembunuhan sebelumnya. Anyelir putih yang pertama dipetik pada dua hari sebelum pembunuhan yang terjadi. Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya? Karena salah satu kelopak pada bagian mahkota bunga sebelah kanan, lima sentimeter ujung kelopak dari tangkai mulai menguning; layu. Sebelum itu terjadi karena penguapan, namun akhirnya layu sepenuhnya karena noda darah. Lalu, pada bagian tangkai, terdapat serabut kecil yang masih tertanam di ujungnya. Berbeda dengan Anyelir putih sebelumnya, tangkai bunga yang kali ini terlihat lebih rapi dan terawat meskipun tidak sesegar bunga yang baru saja dipetik. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, karena si pembunuh tidak memetiknya langsung. Tapi membelinya dari seorang penjaga toko bunga."

Orang bilang, kemampuan memori fotografi adalah sebuah anugerah. Kau bisa mengingat apapun yang sering kali orang lupakan hanya dalam hitungan detik hingga melekat dalam benak selamanya dalam jangka waktu yang begitu panjang.

Namun, bagi Jeon Jungkook, kemampuan ini membuatnya tersiksa dan bahagia di saat bersamaan.

Ia mengingat baik bagaimana potongan tubuh manusia yang tak diketahui lagi bentuknya ketika menghadapi kasus mutilasi. Mengingat bagaimana setiap tarikan jemari polisi saat melepaskan pelatuk hanya untuk menembus jantung sang pendosa. Mengingat suara detik jarum jam pada angka dua belas dalam sebuah eksekusi mati. Mengingat noda merah berbau tembaga yang masih segar, mengeras termakan waktu, dan menghitam dimakan usia. Mengingat ekspresi setiap pelaku yang berhasil ditangkapnya; _memohon, putus asa, pasrah akan kematian, atau kosong seperti orang mati._

Ia juga mengingat bagaimana Kim Taehyung yang selalu berada di sisinya. Melepas kepergian tugasnya dengan dua sudut bibir yang tertarik begitu simpel, namun memberikan kekuatan tersendiri pada setiap sel-sel saraf di tubuhnya; _neukleous, akson, dendrit, modus ranvier, sel schwan, bahkan tabung myelin dengan gerakan secara spontan._ Spontan ketika kedua lengan menarik tubuh ramping Taehyung untuk mendekat ke arahnya hingga meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat pada bibir pemuda itu.

 _Jungkook selalu mengingatnya._

Kecupan, ciuman, sentuhan nakal, lekuk tubuh, seluk beluk perpotongan leher, sorot mata penuh sayu, peluh yang membanjiri, sensasi panas sekaligus menggoda juga menggairahkan, dan bagaimana rasa juga aroma yang ditinggalkan Taehyung ketika mereka bersama; _bercumbu, bercinta, bahkan menyatukan diri di bagian akhir._ Hal-hal terkecil mengenai Kim Taehyung akan tetap melekat dalam kotak memori Jungkook yang tersimpan secara khusus; _istimewa dan tersendiri_.

"Jimin, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali bertanya ' _apakah aku mengenal Kim Taehyung'_?"

Jungkook tidak perlu tanggapan dari sang subjek yang ditanya.

"Saat itu, kau berkata datang ke London untuk menemui teman masa kecilmu. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang tingginya hanya berbeda tiga sentimeter darimu. Kalian lahir di tahun yang sama, memiliki kehidupan yang jauh berbeda, meski akhirnya waktu memaksa kalian berpisah dan kau berusaha mengejar ketertinggalanmu. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar, kalian memiliki mimpi yang sama."

"Jungkook."

Satu panggilan lirih, Jungkook mendadak berhenti.

"Hentikan." Taehyung menggeleng kecil. "Sudah cukup."

" _Kenapa_?" Jungkook mengeluarkan tawa sengal dalam hembus napasnya yang mulai memburu. "Apa karena Komisaris Park tidak akan mempercayai detektif barunya hanya karena aku lebih cerdas?" ia mendengus pongah, "atau karena kau—Kim Taehyung yang sering diabaikan eksitensinya—akan selalu berada jauh di atasnya?"

"Jungkook,"

"Dan kau, Park, aku bahkan bisa mengingat nomor telepon, nomor kepolisian, nomor kartu tanda pengenal, bahkan setiap deretan angka yang berada pada daftar kontak buku teleponmu. Aku juga ingat—"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Kau selalu membelanya Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jungkook akhirnya, emosinya sudah memuncak pada tingkat tertinggi. "Satu hal yang selama ini kubenci, sifat labilmu itu tidak pernah bisa menye—"

"Hentikan."

Jeon Jungkook terkadang bisa membenci Kim Taehyung dalam keadaan tertentu. Seperti ketika pemuda itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan kesehatannya sendiri. Mengakibatkan alergi yang menjangkit tubuhnya terhadap dingin kembali kambuh karena rasa lelah yang terus dipacu untuk terus berpikir, bekerja, berpikir, dan bekerja lagi.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari ini, di mana ketika Taehyung menyentuh lengannya dengan gerakan nyaris mencekal sebelum akhirnya ditariknya kembali dengan gerakan panik.

Dan Jungkook tahu, ada satu hal yang disembunyikan Taehyung saat ini.

Mendadak, rasa marah yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan kepada Park Jimin lenyap dalam sekejap dan berganti menjadi perasaan was-was. Dingin. Ia sempat merasakan sensasi beku yang menjalar di saraf-sarafnya ketika Taehyung menyentuh lengannya. Menghantarkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang refleks.

Jungkook mendesah frustasi; _antara cemas dan kecewa_. "Taehyung, kau demam."

Tawa lemah mengudara. "Dasar bodoh, aku tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit."

Dua detik setelah kalimat akhir terucap, Taehyung menabraknya cukup keras.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Glossarium :**

 _Duke : gelar tertinggi dari lima pangkat gelar dalam kebangsawanan Inggris._

 _Marquess : gelar yang berada di bawah Duke tapi di atas Earl, gelar ini biasa ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan membentengi kerajaan._

 _Madame : panggilan nyonya dalam bahasa Perancis._

 _Mademoiselle : panggilan nona dalam bahasa Perancis._

 _Ma Cherie : sayang untuk wanita dalam bahasa Perancis_

 _Mon Cher : sayang untuk laki-laki dalam bahasa Perancis_

* * *

 **A/N :** /tepar/

Untuk _Hyesang-nim_ , maaf saya telat dan manalagi ini belum selesai, ihik. Semoga tidak mengecewakan 8"D

Udah, saya engap 8"D pertama kalinya bikin tema kayak gini dan saya bingung sendiri, ihik. Untuk kemampuan Tae, itu bentuk jatuh cinta saya sama tokoh Sherlock dan Poirot :') _thank's_ for Sir Arthur dan Agatha Christie untuk tokohnya yang begitu mengagumkan *bow* dan serius, sebenernya pengen dibuat onsehot, tapi saya keburu engap dan akhirnya dibagi dua bagian, kayaknya itu juga. Untuk latar, saya emang sengaja ngambil tema _western_. Demi apanya akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin victorian!era :"DD/nanges *lebaykamu*

Maafkan kalo ada _typo_ (emang sering ninggalin sih) dan kasih tau aja kalo ada nanti saya perbaiki :"3

Terima kasih sudah baca dan kotak review selalu terbuka kok~

.

p.s : _yang tersembunyi tak selamanya menjadi kunci dan kau akan menemukan jawaban._


	2. Bagian Kedua

Jeon Jungkook terpekur.

Angka romawi dua belas dan dua belas yang dipilih oleh jarum sang penjaga waktu membuatnya tetap terjaga. Bunyinya seperti _tik tok tik tok tik tok tik_ —sampai bel berdentang dua belas kali pula; tepat tengah malam dan segelas suspensi vanila yang sebelumnya Min Yoongi siapkan sama sekali tidak mempan terhadapnya. Ia lelah, fisiknya lelah, pikirannya lelah, namun hatinya berkata implikasi.

Semenjak sepasang kelopak yang tertutup di depannya itu terus bergerak gelisah dan keringat dingin bercucuran di ujung pelipisnya, Jungkook masih belum bisa merasa tenang.

"Mimpi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang,"

Derit pintu kayu terbuka dan Yoongi melangkah masuk. Jungkook tidak menoleh, tidak juga membalas. Matanya bergerak kaku, memandang lekuk wajah Kim Taehyung yang terbaring di atas ranjang berpenyangga empat dan ia sendiri duduk di kursi yang sengaja Jungkook simpan tepat di samping ranjang. Dua belas menit, dua belas detik, pada pukul dua belas tengah malam, Jungkook tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Suhu tubuhnya mencapai tiga puluh sembilan derajat," gumam Jungkook pelan, tahu Yoongi pasti mendengarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kening Taehyung. "Ini suhu yang tidak normal."

Dokter yang sempat menangani Taehyung berkata; pemuda AB itu kelelahan akibat stres dan tubuh yang terlalu banyak diforsir untuk bekerja tanpa ada istirahat. Imsomnia yang semakin parah, dan pola makan yang tidak teratur. Salah-salah lambungnya bisa rusak dan mengakibatkan penyakit maag kronis jika perilaku buruknya terulang lagi.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Taehyung saja, Jungkook," sahut Yoongi kemudian, meraih tangan kiri Taehyung sembari mengecek pergelangannya. _Denyut nadi normal_ , pikirnya lega. Proses penyembuhan sedang berlangsung. "Dia bisa sangat keras kepala jika kasus yang dihadapinya begitu menarik."

"Keras kepala," ulang Jungkook, "apa _Hyung_ tidak pernah merasa ingin mencekiknya?"

"Oh! Tentu saja, selalu. Bahkan kalau bisa mengurungnya satu bulan penuh,"

Jungkook terkekeh. Perasaannya sedikit membaik sekarang. "Dia menyebalkan, eh?"

"Itu bagian menariknya."

"Dan aku terperangkap dalam segi yang menariknya," ia mendengus kecil, "lucu sekali."

Yoongi ikut terkekeh, lalu membenahi letak selimut beludru Taehyung hingga sebatas leher. Dua jam yang lalu Jungkook sudah mengompresnya, begitu telaten dan hati-hati. Hal yang wajar bagi Yoongi dan mengejutkan bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengenal baik siapa itu Jeon Jungkook. Di mata kepolisian Scotland Yard, di mata rekan-rekannya, atau bahkan untuk Jungsoo sekalipun, Jeon Jungkook memang terkenal dengan pribadinya yang dingin dan tegas. Namun di matanya, atau Hoseok, atau pula Kim Taehyung, tak akan ada yang menyangka sosoknya bisa sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Bukankah seperti itu?"

Jungkook mengangkat alis, bertanya.

"Taehyung," katanya, "meskipun kebanyakan orang memanggilnya detektif gila, tapi dia sangat mudah dicintai."

"Hah?"

" _Well,_ jika kau tidak percaya, mungkin dari dulu Park Jungsoo itu sudah memenjarakan Taehyung karena selalu ikut campur di setiap kasus-kasusnya," ada senyum yang memoles wajahnya, misterius dan lembut di saat bersamaan. Jungkook bertanya-tanya kapan pertama kalinya ia melihat Yoongi tersenyum seperti itu? Sejauh ingatan fotografinya berkelana, benaknya bisa berkata bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi mengulas senyum yang membuat sudut hatinya tidak nyaman.

"Dicintai, ya?"

"Kau pernah berpikir bahwa Taehyung bisa dibenci tanpa alasan, bukan?"

Jeda sejenak, lalu, "… entahlah."

Jungkook memutar masa lalu, teringat akan pertemuan awalnya dengan Kim Taehyung. Ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki, duduk menyendiri dalam bayang-bayang kerusuhan polisi; seolah diabaikan dan lenyap; namun semuanya mendadak berkilau dengan caranya sendiri ketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu mulai berceloteh. Mengungkap kebenaran di balik dusta yang terselip, fakta-fakta yang akurat, dan mencari jalan keluar dengan begitu mudah. Namun, dari semua hasil jerih payahnya, tak sedikit Jungkook mendapati kalimat bahkan tatapan benci yang ditujukan untuk Kim Taehyung. Miris, memang. Polisi-polisi laknat itu seakan tidak ingin mengakui bahwa mereka baru saja kalah; dikalahkan oleh seorang detektif gila macam Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung mungkin terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tapi, percayalah Jungkook, terlepas dari statusnya dan eksitensinya di mata orang awam," entah mengapa Yoongi suka sekali memberi jeda ketika kalimatnya mulai mencapai klimaks. Laki-laki itu sampai harus menyimpan jari telunjuk di depan bibir dan mengedipkan mata dengan usil, "… dia tetaplah seorang bocah lugu meskipun umurnya sudah mencapai kepala dua. Dan ini rahasia, jangan beri tahu Taehyung kalau aku memberitahumu."

Sedikitnya, Jungkook merasa lega. Yoongi ibarat seorang kakak di balik sikap sinis dan angkuhnya, namun terlepas dari itu, ia kakak yang baik dan pengertian.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hm,"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengenal Taehyung?"

Pergelangan tangan yang sebelumnya ia genggam terlepas dengan perlahan, Yoongi terpekur sejenak, dan Jungkook bisa melihat sendu yang melintas dalam sepasang manik gelapnya. Tidak kentara, namun terlihat adanya.

"Ceritanya panjang," ujar Yoongi pendek. Menoleh dan membalas tatapan Jungkook. "Lain kali, kalau aku mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, akan aku ceritakan."

Jungkook mengangkat alis.

"Yang jelas, itu pertemuan yang unik, menurutku," tawa renyah mengikuti. "Sampai akhirnya aku sadar ada hal lebih penting yang harus kulakukan jika sudah menyangkut soal bocah Kim ini." Ia lantas berdiri, membawa gelas susu yang tidak disentuh Jungkook dan sudah mendingin. Tak lagi memberi penjelasan lebih sampai Yoongi sengaja menunduk, mengusap kening Taehyung sepelan mungkin, dan kembali berdiri tegak dengan seulas senyum tipis sebagai bentuk undur diri.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, melirik Jungkook lewat sudut matanya ketika laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Berkas neon oranye merembes masuk pada sela pintu yang terbuka dengan sedikit remang ketika gelap semakin mendominasi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan hal yang penting?"

Jungkook suka dengan keheningan, tapi tidak dengan sunyi seperti ini. Dan Min Yoongi seolah mencoba menebak isi dasar hatinya hanya dengan kilatan mata yang Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti makna di baliknya. Ia bukan seorang pembaca mikro ekspresi seperti Jimin, sama sekali bukan.

"Melindunginya, tentu saja."

Derit pintu mengalun lambat sampai berkas cahaya menghilang dan Jungkook tak lagi bertanya.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh yang digunakan bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya. Terinspirasi dari kemampuan seorang tokoh fiksi Sherlock Holmes karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Cast(s) :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, BTS member, and other cast.

 **Rated :** M to be safe

 **Warning :** _bottom!V, of course._

Saya gagal buat ini jadi _twoshot, damn._ Kasusnya tidak sesimpel yang saya pikirkan ternyata 8"D #terjun

oh yah, saya buat kesalahan di- _chapter_ pertama. _**White Carnation**_ itu bukan **Krisan Putih.** Saya salah baca 8"D/dibuang. Karena arti yang aslinya adalah **Anyelir Putih.** Jadi saya ganti yang awalnya _Krisan_ jadinya _Anyelir._

Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini ya :"D *bow*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian Kedua**

 _(Every murderer is probably somebody's good friend;_ Agatha Christie)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo**

* * *

"Apa yang kau temukan, Jim?"

Perkamen dibiarkan berserakan di atas meja, baunya sudah lama; apek dan berdebu; bagai berkisah pada masa-masa silam. Nyaris terlupakan dan dimakan oleh rayap pemakan waktu, teringat akan sejarah yang sudah lama ditutup ketika akhirnya Park Jimin mampir dan menelusuri lorong-lorong tua perpustakaan pusat kota London. _Bodleian Library_. Walaupun angka jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi, pemuda itu menolak menerima lelah dan semakin larut menimbun diri di antara tumpukan buku juga perkamen tua. Lengkap dengan nyala lilin saat gelap dan dingin mulai menusuk.

"Tidak banyak, _Hyung_ ," gumam Jimin frustasi. Di depannya, Hoseok menedesah pelan. "Dari semua dokumen yang kubaca, tidak ada satu pun berkas yang menceritakan silsilah keluarga pembantaian sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Lalu, soal bunga anyelir putih itu?"

"Negatif." Jimin memijit pelipis pelan sembari menduduki kursi di belakangnya. "Dari dua kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi sekarang, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa si pelaku harus menggunakan bunga anyelir sebagai tanda. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bunga yang memiliki arti lebih mengerikan, sih?"

" _Aiish_ , jaga bicaramu," protes Hoseok, mengibaskan sebelah tangan asal. "Terlepas dari masalah bunga, aku lebih menyarankan agar kita lebih terfokus pada pembantaian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Apa kau tidak mendapatkan petunjuk satu pun?"

"Kalau _Hyung_ bertanya petunjuk, tentu saja ada."

Kening mengernyit samar. "Tadi kau bilang tidak ada,"

"Itu silsilah keluarga, bukan petunjuknya," kilah Jimin jengah. "Aku rasa, _Hyung_ pernah mendengar ceritanya. Tentang keluarga _Duke_ yang dibantai dan hanya menyisakan satu anggota keluarga dalam keadaan hidup."

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar cerita itu dari Taehyung." Jari diketuk dengan gerakan pelan, menyentuh permukaan kasarnya meja yang mulai lapuk. "Jika motif si pelaku berdasarkan kejadian sepuluh tahun silam yang kau maksud itu, apa ini tidak terdengar sangat mudah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Balas dendam, tentu saja. Apa lagi selain itu?"

Pegangan jemari Jimin di sekitar buku yang digenggamnya mengerat tanpa sadar. Bukannya Jimin tidak tahu atau pura-pura untuk tidak tahu. Jauh sebelum ia ditugaskan dan mendapat tempat di kepolisian Inggris, ia pernah menangani kasus dengan latar belakang balas dendam saat ia berada di Korea. Terus terang saja, itu mengerikan. Kau seolah-olah dibutakan oleh gelap yang melingkupi dan membuat si pelaku tampak lebih jahat layaknya seorang psikopat ulung.

"Polisi tinggal mencari anggota keluarga yang selamat dan menjadikannya sebagai tersangka pertama. Terdengar mudah, memang. Tapi, di sini letak masalahnya. Tidak ada satu pun berkas yang menjelaskan silsilah keluarga _Duke_ itu sendiri. Bahkan untuk perpustakaan lengkap seperti _Bodleian_ sekalipun. Untuk itu, yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang, siapa anggota terakhir yang selamat dari tragedi sepuluh tahun silam itu?"

Hoseok benar. Kasus ini terlalu mudah jika polisi mengabaikan bagaimana cara si pelaku beraksi dan bunga anyelir putih yang ditinggalkan dengan sengaja. Terlalu mudah ketika sejarah mulai terungkap mengenai kisah pembantaian keluarga untuk satu dekade lalu yang disebut dalam surat berisi kode untuk korban selanjutnya.

Terlalu mudah jika dokumen mengenai silsilah keluarga berhasil ditemukan.

Terlalu mudah sampai Jimin mengalami kebuntuan dibuatnya.

"Argh! Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah, astaga. kadang aku tidak mengerti, apa saja yang ada di dalam kepala Taehyung sampai-sampai kasus tersulit pun bisa dipecahkan olehnya? Dasar aneh."

Ah, lagi-lagi Kim Taehyung. Diam-diam, Jimin tersenyum dalam hati. Membicarakan pemuda itu di saat seperti ini memang tidak ada salahnya. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang menganggap Taehyung gila karena analisisnya yang sangat akurat. Meskipun faktanya Jimin berpikir mungkin pikiran sahabat kecilnya itu sedikit tidak waras.

"Sepertinya Taehyung mendapat sorotan banyak di sini. Apa saja yang dia lakukan selama ini, _Hyung_?"

"Uhm… bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Mungkin karena Komisaris Park sangat membencinya, Taehyung jadi semakin berulah dan dia terkenal dengan sendirinya?" ia tertawa konyol, "… entahlah, Jim. Taehyung selalu mendapat sorotan lebih di mana pun dia berada. Lucu sekali, eh?"

Jimin tersenyum simpul. "Daripada disebut lucu, aku lebih merasa lega." Ia cukup mengerti saat Hoseok memandangnya lekat; _bertanya lewat kilatan mata._ "Di Korea dulu, ia tidak seperti itu. Taehyung lebih suka menyendiri dibandingkan dengan anak lainnya. Tapi, melihat kelakukannya semakin aneh saat aku melihatnya lagi, kurasa London mengubah segalanya."

"Ya, Tuhan," Hoseok mengelus dada dengan gerakan dramatis. "Sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?"

" _Hyung_ , hentikan sikapmu itu. Membuatku merinding saja." Dan ia benar-benar bergidik ngeri. "Sekadar informasi, aku berteman dengan Taehyung saat kami masih berumur tujuh tahun. Lalu, karena perang yang terjadi antara Korea Utara dan Selatan tidak selesai-selsai, kami sempat tidak berhubungan lagi selama delapan tahun karena keluarga Taehyung memutuskan untuk pindah dan memintanya meneruskan sekolah di Inggris. Akan tetapi, ketika aku memulai pendidikan sekolah menengah atas, Taehyung kembali. Hanya bertahan sampai satu tahun. Dan setelah itu kembali lagi ke Inggris sampai saat ini."

"Dan kau menyusulnya kemari?"

"Semacam itu." Jimin nyengir lebar. "Dan terkejut ketika Jeon Jungkook sudah menerobos ke dalam teritori hidupnya."

"Err… aku mencium bau cinta segitiga di sini."

Mereka tergelak bersama.

Omong-omong, Jimin tidak menyalahkan Hoseok soal cinta segitiga itu. Tepat setelah Jungkook bersikeras membawa Taehyung pulang dan Jimin tidak mendapatkan izin dari Jungsoo untuk ikut merawat Taehyung dalam keadaan pingsan, ia sempat kecewa. Bercampur marah dan cemas. Marah karena Jungkook meremehkannya, cemas saat ia tidak diberi kesempatan hanya untuk sekadar mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya.

Tetapi, meski hatinya enggan melakukan, Jimin memberikan nilai plus untuk Jeon Jungkook. Jika bukan karena sifat teliti dan gesit yang mengalir dalam darahnya, Jimin tidak akan tahu Taehyung sedang berada dalam kondisi buruk seandainya Jungkook tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini. Pagi mulai datang, kau tidak ingin beristirahat sejenak, Jimin-ah?"

Gelengan pelan cukup untuk menjelaskan. "Aku akan mencari beberapa dokumen lagi, _Hyung_. Demi Tuhan, semua ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran."

Hoseok memaklumi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kantor lebih dulu. Jangan lupa memberi kabar pada Komisaris Park. Dan ingat, malam nanti di gedung opera, jangan sampai energimu habis hanya karena dokumen yang tidak ada."

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu, Inspektur."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"DASAR BEDEBAH! JUNGKOOK! BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Jungkook mengabaikan tatapan simpati yang diberikan Yoongi untuknya, lupa dengan telinga ketika suara dobrakan pintu terdengar semakin keras, dan pura-pura bersikap dingin manakala teriakan Kim Taehyung tidak berniat berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menghela napas pendek sembari membenarkan seragam kepolisiannya, lalu meraih mantel saat Jungkook sudah mendapati Yoongi bergeming di depan pintu kamar tidur Taehyung.

"Jangan dibuka, _Hyung_ ," peringat Jungkook. Afirmasi nada suaranya tidak sinis, namun matanya mengatakan demikian. "Kalau _Hyung_ merasa terganggu, _Hyung_ bisa menghabiskan waktu di lantai bawah."

"JUNGKOOK! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENCINCANGMU!"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Jungkook." Yoongi menoleh enggan, "tapi, percayalah, Taehyung tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginannya terpenuhi."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Gebrakan kembali terdengar. Terus-menerus. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa tidak merasa cemas jika sewaktu-waktu pita suara Taehyung mendadak hilang dalam sekejap. Namun, selebihnya ia tahu, ada hal lain yang bisa membuat sudut hatinya bertambah cemas jika sudah menyangkut pemuda Kim itu.

"Ini sulit," Jungkook mendesah frustasi, dan semua itu dipertegas ketika ia memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan. " _Hyung_ , bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Aku akan berbicara dengan Taehyung."

Yoongi mengangguk paham. Beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan berderap di sepanjang anak tangga sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik tikungan lantai bawah. Menyadari ia sendirian, Jungkook segera mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan, menyisir helai rambut jatuhnya dari depan ke belakang sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Taehyung.

Masih sama.

Suara perintah keras itu, juga kalimat maki dan protes yang terlontar, sekali lagi berhasil menarik rasa khawatirnya meski Jungkook enggan mengakuinya secara lisan.

"Jungkook!" Tiga kali gebrakan, hening karena napas ditarik, lalu bisikan lirih di detik selanjutnya; serak bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. "Kumohon, buka pintunya."

"Taehyung, coba dengar aku."

Hening.

Jungkook menghela napas—agak lega. "Aku tahu kau ingin datang ke teater opera malam ini—"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa—"

"—tapi," sela Jungkook lebih cepat, nadanya mulai meninggi. "Karena aku tahu kau akan memaksa untuk datang bahkan dengan kondisi burukmu itu, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Yoongi-hyung sudah kuperingati agar tidak membuka kunci pintunya dan jangan sekali-kali kau kabur lewat jendela kamarmu."

"Brengsek!" _duk!_ Tendangan dilakukan mengenai daun pintu. "Brengsek kau Jeon Jungkook! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku akan tetap datang malam ini!"

Jungkook mendengus gusar. Melirik sejenak jam dinding di atas perapian ruangan, _pukul setengah dua belas siang_ , itu berarti masih ada tujuh jam lebih untuk mengurusi beberapa keperluan di kantor polisi dan berdiskusi dengan Hoseok juga Jungsoo.

"Tidak bisa." Tegas, jelas, juga keputusan akhir. Jungkook sadar emosinya sudah berada di ujung tanduk ketika ia sadar akhirnya Taehyung berhenti berontak. "Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak mengizinkanmu, Taehyung. Sama sekali tidak."

Ia tidak suka menghitung suara detik jam, tidak juga dengan keheningan yang menyelinap masuk setelahnya, dan Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah kali ini Kim Taehyung mau menurut juga mendengarkan nasihatnya barang sehari saja. Meskipun Taehyung bersikukuh bahwa kesehatannya mulai membaik ketika bangun pukul sepuluh tadi dan memaksa untuk datang ke gedung opera nanti malam, Jungkook tetap menolak permintaan detektif muda itu. Sekali pun risiko yang harus diambilnya nanti adalah Kim Taehyung membencinya seumur hidup.

Jangan tanya kenapa Taehyung bisa saja melakukan itu, bahkan untuk kekasihnya sendiri. Tidak hanya Jungkook yang memprediksi; Hoseok, Jungsoo, kepolisian Scotland Yard, bahkan untuk Park Jimin sekali pun tahu bahwa kasus dan teka-teki adalah napasnya Kim Taehyung. Bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Jiwanya. Bahkan hidup dan matinya.

Lalu, ketika Jeon Jungkook berusaha untuk menarik semua yang ada dan menghilangkannya dalam sekejap mata, ia sadar Kim Taehyung seolah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

"Aku serius, Jungkook,"

Suaranya lirih, namun Jungkook bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas meski pantulan suara mereka dibatasi oleh ketebalan daun pintu. Ia sengaja mempertajam pendengaran, menyisakan jarak setipis mungkin dengan pintu dan mendengar setiap tutur kata yang Taehyung ucapkan, lantas sengaja menempelkan satu telapak tangannya di daun pintu. Jungkook berusaha mendengar getar yang terjadi karena bisikan Taehyung untuknya.

"Malam ini saja," lanjut Taehyung lebih pelan, suaranya mulai serak. "Kasus ini benar-benar penting untukku. Kumohon … Jungkook."

Jungkook mematung.

Ia mengenal Kim Taehyung dengan baik; sangat mengenalnya.

Dan ia tidak pernah mendengar Taehyung memohon seperti ini.

"Sebentar saja, ya? Sampai aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Maaf."

Hening kembali. Jungkook bisa merasakan kekecewaan menguar di sekelilingnya. Berat, berat sekali.

 _Duk._

Tendangan kecil dari dalam.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Jeon."

Jungkook memejamkan mata, yang sedetik kemudian kembali dibukanya begitu ia berjalan menjauh dari pintu sambil menarik kancing mantelnya agar tubuh terjaga dari dingin, lalu berderap dengan langkah lebar menuruni anak tangga dan mengabaikan keberadaan Yoongi di bawah sana.

Angka belum mengarah pada jam dua belas tepat tapi suhu begitu terasa dingin; menusuk di balik mantel yang mendekap.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Dokumen itu sudah lama dimakan usia, berdebu di setiap empat ujung sisinya, dan menguning pada lembaran-lembaran kertas tertentu. Beberapa aksara mulai tidak bisa terbaca, terhapus karena waktu, namun Park Jimin tak ingin menyerah semenjak tujuh ribu dua ratus detik yang lalu ia menolak merasa bosan dengan mendekam di balik meja kerjanya hanya untuk selembar kertas usang yang sulit dibaca.

Bisa dibilang, Jimin sedikit mendapatkan titik terang. Memang bukan petunjuk yang banyak, tapi setidaknya ia terbantu.

Arsip mengenai silsilah keluarga _Duke_ pada sepuluh tahun silam yang dicarinya tetap tidak bisa ditemukan. Jimin sempat kecewa pagi itu, terlebih Hoseok sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu lelah karena mereka tugas lain pada malam nanti. Putus asa mungkin nyaris dirasakannya, namun tidak bertahan lama ketika satu arsip berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tersembunyi di antara tumpukan arsip yang mulai terlupakan. Bahkan hampir dilewatinya jika Jimin tidak meneliti dengan baik.

Bukan berbicara mengenai tragedi yang dimaksud, bukan juga bercerita tentang pembalasan dendam. Arsip yang ditemukannya memuat penuh dokumen-dokumen penting mengenai seorang keluarga _Marquess_ yang baru-baru ini akan melakukan penobatan sebagai seorang _Duke_.

Namun, acara penobatan itu tidak pernah berhasil.

Kepala keluarga Kim sudah dinyatakan tewas. Dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya karena putra sulung semata wayangnya ikut dalam pernyataan yang sama. Bahkan jauh sebelum kepala keluarga itu sendiri.

Jimin tidak tahu apakah perbuatannya itu disebut ilegal atau bukan. Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu. Salah sendiri mengapa dokumen keluarga Kim tidak disimpan di tempat yang lebih aman. Sekarang, setelah ia menemukannya secara tidak sengaja, Jimin mana mau melepaskan dan membeberkannya begitu saja.

"Riwayat hidup, kesehatan, gelar sebelum menjadi _Marquess_. Cih, ayolah, apakah tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik perhatian?" Jimin menggerutu, seorang diri. Untung saja ruang kerjanya kedap suara, mungkin. "Ah, tunggu,"

Ia menemukan data pada linimasa delapan tahun yang lalu, pada deretan abjad membentuk kata yang lagi-lagi tak bisa dibacanya. Jimin mengerutkan kening; samar. Ada yang janggal di sini, sesuatu yang tersimpan tidak tepat pada tempat seharusnya.

"… Kim Joonmyeon," ia bergumam pelan, mata memicing demi membaca sederet daftar nama yang memudar, "… Kim Jongin, Kim Jae Rin, Kim Hyoin," kertas lusuh semakin didekatkan menuju mata, ujung jemari menelusuri sejauh mungkin hingga mencapai batas akhir. "Cih, apa ini? Nama awalnya bukan Kim, tapi kenapa ini terlihat seperti huruf—"

 _Tok tok._

"Park Jimin?"

Tsk. Sialan. Dokumen dilempar pelan ke atas meja, menghambur dengan cepat dan membentur map putih usang yang menutupinya. Ketukan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih terburu-buru meski tanpa panggilan nama. Jimin segera menarik kertas-kertas itu dan menggabungkannya secara acak yang sesaat kemudian berseru dengan lantang.

"Masuklah. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Lain kali, ingatkan Park Jimin untuk selalu mengunci pintunya jika sedang dalam keadaan genting. Pemuda Park itu awalnya tidak menggubris derit pintu yang terbuka, tampak fokus menyimpan arsip—ilegal, mungkin—yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia akhirnya mendongak. Yang detik kemudian tertegun dalam lima sekon berikutnya hingga terkejut yang merayap dalam dirinya lenyap dengan cepat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini …" nadanya berubah sinis, tak jauh berbeda dengan sorot mata dan gurat wajah yang terpancar. "… Jeon Jungkook?"

Balasan yang diberikan untuknya sama, tidak jauh berbeda—malah; _sinis dan tak ada kesan ramah sama sekali_. Jeon Jungkook tampak siap dengan setelan tuksedo hitam dan kerah bertunik perak, menggenakan aksen berenda di sekitar dadanya, dan sarung tangan seputih susu yang membungkus kesepuluh jemarinya dengan apik. Ia berdiri sekitar dua meter dari meja kerja Jimin, menatap sang pemilik ruangan dengan raut wajah sulit ditebak.

"Ada perubahan rencana." Tanpa basa-basi atau kalimat sapa berbentuk pertanyaan, tipikal sekali. "Dan perintah ini langsung diberikan oleh Komisaris Park."

Jimin mengangkat alis. "Katakan."

"Kau ditugaskan bersama Hoseok-hyung," jelas Jungkook, berhenti hanya untuk mendengus dan memutar bola mata malas. "Juga denganku."

Oh, yah, Jimin mengerti mengapa nada suara pemuda Jeon di depannya itu tiba-tiba berubah ketus. Tak perlu penjelasan, atau deklarasi panjang hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook—sangat—tidak suka dengan perubahan rencana yang dilakukan Jungsoo.

"Oke." Jimin mengangguk singkat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bersiap-siap, tentu saja. Kau dan aku berada di tim yang sama. Dan itu berarti keberangkatan jam semula otomatis ikut berubah."

"Intinya, Jeon Jungkook."

"Hoseok-hyung memintaku untuk memberitahumu agar kau cepat ke ruangannya sekarang juga dan berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih formal."

Bola mata Jimin melebar.

"Karena kita akan berangkat …" jam tangan dilirik sengaja, "… lima menit lagi."

" _Bloody hell!_ " Jimin memaki sarkastik dan lekas berlari ke arah pintu. "Lain kali," katanya sebelum menghilang, "cepat beritahu saja inti perintahnya dan tidak perlu berbasa-basi seperti itu, Jeon Jungook!"

Jungkook tidak membalas.

Kepergian pemuda Park itu jauh lebih cepat daripada dugaannya.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

William Shakespeare pernah berkata; jangan berlebihan dalam mencurigai karena kecurigaan mampu menghantui setiap pikiran yang ada dan membuatnya kusut.

Maka, ketika Jeon Jungkook dihadapkan pada keadaan ramai di antara padat khalayak umum dan dituntut untuk selalu waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar, ia berusaha untuk mendengarkan nasihat sastrawan besar Inggris itu. Namun, sekuat apa pun Jungkook mencoba dan serileks apa pun ia bersikap, pikirannya enggan diajak berkompromi.

Dan berterima kasihlah kepada seseorang di dalam sana yang terpaksa dikekang olehnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Taehyung, _dear_?"

Jungkook tersentak, lantas mengalihkan fokus pandangan dari deretan bangku penonton di balik tirai beludru merah dan tempatnya berpijak; belakang panggung teater. Ia mendapati seorang wanita, berpakaian gaun mewah berwarna violet dengan aksen kerajaan yang kental, lengkap dengan segala pernak-pernik bersepuh emas di sekitar leher dan rambut gelungnya. Dalam hati, Jungkook bertanya, apa yang membuat kecantikan wanita itu tampak begitu natural meski umurnya bisa diperkirakan berada di penghujung empat puluh?

Akan tetapi, terlepas dari semua itu, Jungkook semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaan ketika nama yang tak asing lagi baginya itu terucap dari bibir berpoles lipstik merah marunnya.

"Maaf jika ini terdengar lancang, _Milady_." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, Jungkook memberinya pertanyaan lain. "Tapi, dari mana anda bisa mengetahui Kim Taehyung?"

Kim Jae Rin. Istri pertama dan terakhirnya sang _Marquess_ —Kim Joonmyeon—itu terlihat begitu rapuh dengan sepasang mata jernih yang memancarkan kesedihan juga luka begitu dalam tanpa perlu menyembunyikannya di depan para penonton nanti. Walaupun begitu, Jae Rin tampak dengan mudah memamerkan seulas senyum tipis kepadanya langsung.

"Aku harus berterima kasih, bukan?"

Jungkook mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Jika bukan karena bantuannya, polisi tidak akan bisa menemukan mayat suamiku." Intonasi dalam nada suaranya begitu ramah dan lembut, namun Jungkook merasa kalau semua itu terdengar sangat ironis. "Kim Taehyung, detektif muda itulah yang pertama kali menemukan suamiku."

Ada yang bilang, menjadi seorang aktris di atas panggung adalah pekerjaan besar. Kau harus bisa memanipulasi semua mata dan pikiran penonton. Mereka yang dituntut untuk menjadi orang lain selain dirinya sendiri adalah pesandiwara yang handal. Berlakon layaknya hidup dalam dunia nyata, bersenandika di setiap awal dan akhir cerita, hingga berakhir dengan suara riuh tepukan yang menggema di seluruh gedung.

Untuk itu, ketika Lady Kim menolak permintaan polisi untuk membatalkan pertunjukan dan memaksa agar tetap tampil di hadapan para penikmat drama opera _Hamlet_ , mahakarya dari William Shakespeare, Jungkook tak ragu-ragu memberikan rasa simpati.

Orang boleh saja menyebut Kim Jae Rin adalah pemain yang hebat. Ratu Gertrude untuk _Hamlet_ -nya. Lady Capulet bagi kisah tragis Romeo dan Juliet. Dan Nyonya Machbet dalam tragedi kerajaan Skotlandia yang tak pernah dilupakannya.

Tetapi Jungkook menyebutnya sepuluh kali lebih hebat lagi ketika wanita cantik bertitel _Lady_ itu masih bisa memperjuangkan senyum artifisial dan binar matanya yang ramah.

Seolah-olah melupakan fakta bahwa suami dan putra sulungnya telah meregang nyawa dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

"Saya turut menyesal mendengarnya, _Milady_." Jungkook membungkuk sopan, senyum simpati tak hilang dari wajahnya. "Saya harap pertunjukkan anda hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Semua orang memang menyukai permainan akting anda."

Jae Rin tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Mata keriputnya sempat menyipit ketika bibir melengkung manis dan kelima jari terangkat menutupi dagu. "Kau memang bisa menyenangkan hati wanita tua, ya, anak muda,"

Senyum itu belum pudar. "Saya hanya melakukan apa yang bisa saya lakukan. Maaf jika kurang berkenan di hati anda."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," Jae Rin menggeleng, lekas menyentuh bahu Jungkook lembut. "Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik," ia mengedipkan mata usil. "Omong-omong, anak muda, bisa aku meminta pertolongan kecil padamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tentu, _Milady_."

Sekilas memang, namun Jungkook bisa melihat harapan yang melintas dalam manik cokelat wanita itu. Harapan kecil. Sekecil Jungkook membersit perasaan janggalnya dan mengabaikannya dalam sekejap.

"Jaga dia dengan baik," ucapan awal wanita itu itu berhasil menarik sisi penasaran Jungkook. "Dia detektif yang hebat. Kau bisa percaya padanya sepenuh mungkin."

Tepat pada saat itu, gendang telinga berkontraksi spontan ketika seseorang berteriak lantang dari arwah berlawanan. Jungkook bisa menduga sang sutradara baru saja meneriakkan komando agar para pemain berkumpul dan melakukan _breafing_. Otomatis Jae Rin melepaskan sentuhannya, menutup percakapan janggalnya itu dengan satu senyum terakhir. Lembut, layaknya figur seorang ibu, namun misterius di saat bersamaan.

"Tunggu," refleks, dan Jungkook bersyukur karena wanita cantik di umur bukan mudanya lagi itu menoleh kembali. "Kalau boleh saya tahu—dan maaf jika saya terlihat lancang—kenapa anda mempercayakan Kim Taehyung pada saya?"

 _Kenapa kau begitu mengenalnya,_ Ma'am _?_

"Hm… kenapa, ya?"

Teriakkan kembali dikeluarkan. Kali ini dengan serentetan kalimat kesal dan perintah mutlak.

"Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk menjawabnya," Jungkook membungkuk. "Maaf jika—"

"Karena dia memang seperti itu, bukan?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wanita itu seolah memiliki seribu satu kejutan di balik senyum lugasnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya secara khsusus. Tapi, semua orang mungkin bisa tahu, sekali saja kau menatap matanya dan mengenal cara bagaimana dia berpikir atau bahkan gerak-gerik tubuhnya,"

Derap langkah kaki menggema, perintah berulang kali, dan panggung ricuh tiada henti.

Nama Kim Jae Rin berdengung setelahnya.

"Kim Taehyung memanglah berharga."

 _Lady Kim_ , begitu Jungkook dengar di ujung sana. Keras, absolut, tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan sopan santunnya. Emosi sang sutradara sudah mencapai puncak, sepertinya. Walaupun nada enggan dalam menegur masih terselip jelas bahwa pria itu menjaga tata krama di depan istri dari seorang _Marquess._

"Aku datang Mr. William!" seru Jae Rin sopan, sama sekali tidak menangkap nada marah yang terus menggema. "Omong-omong, jauh sebelum kau sadar, aku pernah bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung saat pesta dansa Ratu Victoria digelar secara terbuka. Kami sempat mengobrol waktu itu, tapi tidak terlalu banyak."

Jungkook tak sempat memberi komentar. Musik orkestra mulai dimainkan; _Vivaldi_ _four season, winter_ mengalun merdu; dan wanita bergelar _Lady_ itu belum saja beranjak dari tempatnya karena sengaja berjinjit untuk berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Jungkook.

"Satu hal lagi, anak muda. Taehyung terlihat agak tidak sehat saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Pastikan dia makan dengan banyak dan teratur, ya."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

Kim Jae Rin mendongak, lantas mengulas senyum tipis ketika mendapati seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang riasnya. Lima menit lagi ia harus segera ke belakang panggung, menunggu giliran perannya tiba. Biasanya, ia tidak suka jika seseorang mengganggu privasinya sebelum ia pentas. Namun saat ia melihat seseorang tak asing baginya di ambang pintu, Jae Rin mengesampingkan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"Aneh melihatmu lagi bahkan sampai harus menemuiku secara pribadi."

"Apa tidak boleh?"

Jae Rin menggeleng. "Aku kira kau membenciku."

Suara kekehan terdengar renyah. "Aku tidak lama," ia berhenti ketika Jae Rin berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. "Hanya ingin memberikan benda keberuntungan sebelum anda bermain di atas panggung. Terus terang saja, setiap drama yang anda mainkan selalu berhasil di mataku."

Itu bukan pujian, Jae Rin sadar akan hal itu. Mulutnya boleh saja berucap manis, tetapi matanya dengan jelas berkata dalam makna sebaliknya. Munafik.

"Dan satu hal lagi,"

Bentuknya kecil. Bersepuh emas dan berukiran kuno. Dengan bagian dalam memancarkan merah yang mewah sekaligus cantik.

Sebuah alat kecantikan kebanggan sang Lady yang diberikan oleh Ratu Victoria.

"Maaf atas kematian dua orang terpenting bagi anda, _Ma'am._ "

Jae Rin mematung. _Nadanya tulus_ , ia memaki dalam hati. Nyaris ingin menangis. _Nadanya terdengar sangat tulus. Dia sungguh-sungguh._

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kuberikan di meja rias anda tadi."

Seolah ingin cepat mengakhiri dan tidak terlalu larut dalam percakapan yang tidak penting.

"Kalau begitu, mari, saya undur diri dulu."

Ketika ia menoleh pada tempat yang dimaksud, sedikitnya Jae Rin tersenyum. Tipis sekali.

Karena buket bunga anyelir putih itu terlihat sangat menawan.

Anggun dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

" _Untuk menjadi atau tidak menjadi; itulah pertanyaannya. Pamanku lelaki yang licik. Bahkan jika pembalasan dendam bisa kulakukan, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dalam keadaan hidup. Karena sejujurnya …_ " **(1)**

Sekon selanjutnya, dan lampu sorot berbias elok; memancar pada satu titik ketika gelap melingkupi seluruhnya, menutup warna artistik untuk setiap latar yang berjalan. Tak terkecuali juga, di atas derit kayu bertumpuk hingga membentuk panggung yang kukuh, Hamlet berdiri teguh. Mendongak angkuh dengan binar mata berkilat sendu. Berlakon layaknya berharap penuh pada hening yang pilu.

"… _aku tidak ingin mati_."

Sedangkan di antara dua kursi mewah, di balik tirai beludru merah tepat pada kursi penonton lantai dua pada samping kanan, dengan kesan elegan juga berkelas bagaikan langkah bangsawan, Kim Taehyung berpijak anggun. Mata berbinar fokus juga serius sedangkan kedua lengan bersilang defensif.

" _Berhentilah menjadi seorang pengecut, Hamlet!_ " monolog kembali diutarakan. Penonton tak tanggung-tanggung terkesima. " _Musnahkan orang bodoh itu dan jangan biarkan jiwamu terhambat._ "

Taehyung menahan napas.

 _Hamlet_ dan William Shakespeare tak pernah lelah membuatnya takjub.

" _Sumpahku adalah darahku._ "

Menyusup cepat di setiap aliran darahnya, berdenyut dengan caranya sendiri, dan naik hingga menyentuh jantung; pusat kehidupannya selama ini.

" _Saat ini … tak ada jalan lagi untuk kembali._ "

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Taehyung menyaksikan drama _Hamlet_ di sebuah gedung opera. Bukan juga kali pertama ia lagi-lagi tertarik dengan segala pesona yang dipancarkan alur cerita dan alunan musik berperan tinggi. Dan Taehyung selalu berhasil terbawa hanyut sampai lupa akan dirinya. Ia seolah-olah menghayati adegan demi adegan yang berlangsung. Merekamnya tanpa cela sedikit pun dalam kotak memori terdalamnya.

" _Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi. Sebelum terik matahari dalam darahku terbit._ "

Lampu sorot mati dalam hitungan detik.

Tirai sandiwara semerah darah dengan benang emas pilinan rapi sebagai pemanis diturunkan, sebelum babak berikutnya kembali dimainkan nanti; peran akhir yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh penonton.

Untuk sekon yang tak lagi terhitung, detektif muda itu berhasil menghela napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Benar-benar pertunjukan yang—"

"Cukup untuk waktu mainmu, Kim."

Taehyung nyaris menjerit.

Namun semua itu ia tahan sekuat mungkin ketika tarikan mendadak di bagian lengan atasnya terjadi tanpa aba-aba. Gesit, cepat, dan memiliki refleks yang Kim Taehyung maki tanpa henti karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum bisa dikatakan stabil. Ia mengutuk. Bukan hanya kepada si pelaku yang menarik lengannya dengan kasar, tetapi untuk pening yang dengan laknatnya menjalar liar di setiap sel-sel temporalnya.

"Aku benar-benar marah sekarang,"

Kalimat protes tak dibiarkan keluar, Taehyung meringis ngilu begitu punggung membentur dinginnya dinding dan dua lengan dalam kungkungan posesif. Akan tetapi, manik hitam yang memakunya lekat itu mampu membuatnya tak berkutik. Ia bisa saja mengeluarkan serentetan klausa kasar, namun sisi lain logikanya menolak melakukan; _kontradiktif_. Taehyung seharusnya sadar bahwa Jeon Jungkook bersifat seperti zat adiktif yang memikat.

"Kau mengabaikan perintahku," nada suaranya dalam, dalam, dalam sekali. Sedalam iris hitam di kedua bola matanya itu berhasil menenggelamkan Taehyung hingga dasar. "Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang kau berikan kepada Yoongi-hyung sampai kau bisa keluar,"

Taehyung menggeleng protes. "Tidak, Jungkook. Dengarkan aku—"

"Diam."

Gelap. Taehyung tak mengiba pada lampu sorot yang kembali dinyalakan, tidak juga kepada sepasang manik hitam yang berpendar tajam ketika mata mereka saling bertemu; begitu gelap layaknya kanvas malam tanpa bintang. Ia tak mengiba dan memaksa mulutnya terbuka saat itu juga, bermaksud mengeluarkan segala jenis alasan dan rentetan kalimat bela.

Sejak awal Kim Taehyung tahu, bahwa Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah mau memberikannya kesempatan.

Karena marah dan Jeon Jungkook bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, Kim," alih-alih berkata dengan bentakan keras, Jungkook memilih berbisik tepat di telinga Taehyung. Nada suaranya berat, tidak sengaja dilakukan, tapi memang begitu adanya.

Taehyung menahan napas, enggan mengeluarkan pekikan sekecil mungkin ketika telapak tangan Jungkook mulai merayap di sekitar pinggang dan tengkuk belakangnya. Kala dingin mulai meresap pada titik sensitifnya yang meremang spontan dan Taehyung tak perlu berpikir lebih untuk mengirimkan sinyal kecil berbahaya pada otaknya.

Kala Jeon Jungkook benar-benar digelapkan dengan amarah dan nafsu yang meningkat drastis.

"Jungkook—" ia mencoba bermonolog, mengucap sanggahan. Namun suaranya tercekat begitu sang subjek yang dipanggil menempelkan belah bibirnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Tak bernoda, tetapi menarik banyak dosa. Hanya menempel, sungguh. Jika Taehyung ingin mengeluh. Yang detik berikutnya berubah menjadi kecupan ringan, dari ringan berubah dalam tempo cepat, selanjutnya kuluman pelan—pelan sekali—sebelum berubah sepenuhnya menjadi gigitan keras. _Gigi yang bergemeletuk itu, rahang tegas mengeras itu, dan libido juga ludah saat mengecap itu._

"Hmph!"

Taehyung mencoba berteriak, namun jemari ramping dan kokoh milik Jeon Jungkook mengahalangi; sengaja membekap bibirnya tanpa ampun. Ia meronta, sekuat tenaga mendorong dada Jungkook untuk menjauh, bahkan tak ragu melayangkan tendangan sekuat mungkin.

Bodoh memang, ia seorang detektif yang jenius, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan fakta bahwa kekuatan sang polisi pastilah lebih besar. Taehyung tahu ia tidak sengaja untuk berspekulasi, tetapi hatinya berteriak optimis; _ia bisa bebas. Hanya untuk saat ini saja, ia harus bebas._

"Ssshh, kau bisa mengganggu penonton lain jika berteriak terlalu keras, Taehyung."

Bola mata melebar sempurna. Di bawah sana, pada sisi lain panggung yang mulai bermain, Taehyung mendengar musik dialunkan. Pelan, hingga gendangnya menangkap senandika para pemain lagi-lagi beraksi demi perhatian penonton.

"Hentikan …" Taehyung tak suka merintih, apalagi memohon. "Jungkook, aku serius—ukh …"

Kecupan bertubi-tubi kembali dilayangkan. Taehyung sebisa mungkin tidak berteriak, meski hati dan pikirannya memaksa. Ia mengutuk Jeon Jungkook hingga ke dasar neraka dan segala cumbuan candunya. Mengutuk habis ketika Taehyung merasakan bibir Jungkook tidak hanya diam di salah satu titik, tapi juga mencari titik lainnya; _titik sensitif._ Seolah perpotongan leher, turun ke tulang belikat, kancing yang terbuka paksa, dada telanjang tanpa pertahanan, lantas berhenti di antara pusar dan selangkangannya diklaim dengan monopoli paksa. Jungkook bukanlah titisan Raja Louis XVII, bukan juga bawahan Hitler, namun kuasanya terhadap Kim Taehyung seakan tanpa batasan.

Jungkook sengaja absen pada ciuman bibir dan Taehyung cukup tahu pemuda itu mendadak sadistik jika sudah menyangkut hubungan intim. Jangan sebut ia seorang masokis, walau pada akhirnya pasangan sadis dan maso sulit dipisahkan. Orang boleh saja berkata Jeon Jungkook terlalu menjaga _image_ di depan rekan dan atasan kepolisian, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika pemuda itu memiliki berbagai macam kejutan di baliknya.

"Kau tidak mendengar perintahku," basah, basah, kecupan panjang di sepanjang pundak yang terbuka, "keras kepala," beralih lebih ke bawah, "terlalu egois dan selalu berpikir bisa melakukan semuanya," lenguhan terdengar, Jungkook mengabaikan. "Kau pikir, aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?"

Pergelangan tangan Taehyung terlalu kecil, sampai Jungkook tak pernah bosan untuk melingkarkan kelima jarinya di sana; _erat, bahkan nyaris meremukkannya jika ia sadar Kim Taehyung bukanlah sebuah porselen rapuh_. Detektif muda itu boleh saja mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh di hadapan semua orang, yang tak tanggung pula mengibarkan kata benci, bahkan untuk Komisaris Park sekali pun. Tapi ketika di hadapan seorang Jeon Jungkook, kebebasannya sudah lama mati.

Dan Jungkook menyukainya. Selalu.

Melihat bagaimana Taehyung bertekuk lutut dengan pasrah.

"Brengsek kau … Jeon …" napasnya habis, Taehyung rasa kepalanya mulai pening. Entah bagaimana dengan air mukanya saat ini. Merah sudah pasti, dan ia selalu membencinya setengah mati. Taehyung tidak suka terlihat merona di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Terlebih jika ditambah dengan saliva di sudut bibir hingga mengalir liar menyentuh dagu.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa pun,"

Taehyung memekik, kecil sekali. Pekikannya menghilang ketika gesekan senar biola bermain, dipadu satu dengan denting piano tempo _adagio_ , lantas tabuhan drum klasik saat jeritan Hamlet menggema di seluruh sudut gedung teater; memilukan dengan caranya sendiri sampai Taehyung ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Hentikan …"

Detik kemudian, semua mendadak hening. Jungkook sengaja mengambil kesempatan tipis itu untuk mencuri satu kecupan panjang pada belahan bibir Taehyung yang menggoda.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya memohon."

Hening yang janggal. Musik yang tidak beraturan. Lampu sorot yang aneh.

"… Jungkook …"

Taehyung berharap.

"Kumohon."

sampai waktu rela mengabulkannya.

Karena tak lama setelah itu, jeritan panjang terdengar lalu keadaan penonton mendadak ricuh. Kacau juga ribut. Tepat ketika lampu panggung mati dan tirai sengaja tidak diturunkan. Tepat begitu atensi seluruhnya beralih pada derit kayu mewah sebagai pijakan panggung yang megah, dan tubuh seorang wanita tergeletak bisu di sana. Tak ada yang tahu sel sarafnya mengejang hebat hingga akhirnya kaku. Sampai detik di mana semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tanpa mata tertutup.

Wanita itu terbaring; tidak bergeming, tidak juga membisu. Sekarat. Di antara remang lampu pion yang kecil dan berbias elok.

Sandiwaranya baru saja kandas.

Dan gaun violetnya terurai dengan sangat cantik.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Itu Lady Kim! Seseorang! Bantu sang Lady sekarang juga!"

Hoseok panik. Tiga menit sebelum kekacauan mendadak terjadi di sekitarnya, matanya tampak awas sembari mengawasi bagian barat depan panggung tanpa merendahkan tingkat kecurigaannya sedikit pun. Ia memang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian terhadap drama klasik, namun penampilang sang Hamlet dan Ophelia yang tersaji di depannya kala itu begitu memikat. Cerita yang manis, namun tragis.

Tragis.

Ketika ia disadarkan dengan kericuhan yang terjadi secepat kerjapan mata.

"Panggil pihak rumah sakit sekarang juga!"

Inspektur muda itu mencoba menerobos di antara khalayak ribut. Yang Hoseok yakini, sama-sama merasa panik begitu mendapati tubuh wanita berbalut gaun violet berenda itu mengejang tanpa sebab di atas panggung. Terjadi selama lima detik, jika Hoseok menghitung. Seratus delapan puluh detik saat pergantian babak mulai dilakukan, dikurangi enam puluh detik dalam dua sesi yang berbeda; tiga puluh untuk merapikan diri, sedangkan tiga puluh lainnya perintah sutradara untuk segera bersiap. Sisa enam puluh detik berikutnya, orkestra kembali bermain sampai Hoseok bisa melihat ketukan langkah sepatu berhak mengetuk pelan di sepanjang panggung.

Lantas, pada lima belas detik kali empat kemudian, sang _Lady_ terjatuh dalam keadaan tubuh mengejang hebat. Mata melotot dengan pupil melebar. Sampai pihak panggung refleks mematikan lampu utama panggung dan musik otomatis ikut berhenti.

Salahnya, tak ada satu pun petugas yang berpikir jernih untuk menurunkan tirai panggung. Kesalahan fatal, karena penonton—nyaris semua, jika barisan belakang tidak masuk daftar—menyaksikan setiap detiknya dengan jelas. Dan sekian banyak di antara mereka tidak bisa dikatakan bodoh bahwa itu bukanlah skenario buatan.

"Beri ruangan lebih luas lagi!"

Mendadak, Hoseok teringat.

Selembar pesan kematian lusuh sejak tujuh puluh dua jam yang lalu. Terselip manis dalam lipatan berkas-berkas tepat ketika jenazah Kim Joonmnyeon ditemukan.

 _Sederet kalimat membentuk kata '_ opera'.

"Polisi segera amankan semua orang!"

[ _Dia berkata; "Aku di sini …_ ]

"Pertolongan pertama dilakukan! Periksa detak jantung dan denyut nadinya."

Kerumunan berhasil diterobos. Keseimbangan nyaris terjungkal seandainya Hoseok tidak memliki pertahanan yang terlatih. Setelah itu, petugas berhasil pula digiring menggeser. Ia berjalan tanpa hambatan sampai gambar hidup di depannya terbentuk kembali dalam pesan sinyal bernama _spekulasi_ sesaat.

"… tidak mungkin."

Hoseok berhenti kala sepi mendominasi.

"Lady Kim …"

[ _… di antara kalian yang berusaha menemukan."_ ]

"… tidak bernapas."

 _Tuan Detektif, dunia ini hanyalah panggung sandiwara._

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Kim Seokjin namanya.

Pria tiga puluh tahun dengan profesi sebagai ahli forensik itu tampak tenang ketika mengecek raga tanpa nyawa yang sengaja ditidurkan tiga puluh menit setelah para petugas membawa tubuhnya ke belakang panggung. Gurat wajahnya datar, bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun siapa pun bisa melihat keseriusan dalam sepasang bola mata hitamnya; _menganalisis, berspekulasi, menarik implikasi, atau mungkin mencari sebuah premis pasti._

Pertama kali Taehyung mengenal Seokjin adalah ketika mereka dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja dalam sebuah kasus mutilasi yang pernah menggeparkan warga London. Saat itu, hanya dengan sekali menatap saja, Taehyung tahu ia bisa menaruh kepercayaan besar terhadap pria itu. Seorang ahli forensik dengan sifatnya yang tenang dan jiwa seorang kakak yang sangat kuat.

"Racun _strychnine_."

Otot tangannya menegang, hanya sesaat, sampai akhirnya Seokjin menghentikan analisisnya dan menoleh cepat menuju sumber suara. Tidak hanya ia yang melakukannya, semua pasang mata sebagai saksi bisu di ruangan senyap itu menatap Kim Taehyung tanpa berkedip. Tak terkecuali Jungsoo dan Hoseok.

"Dari mana kesimpulanmu, Tae?" tanya Seokjin, mengerutkan kening heran. "Aku baru saja menemukan fakta kecil itu tidak kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu dan kau sudah menyebutkannya tanpa harus mengecek keadaan mayat? Tidak salah, bukan, kalau aku mencurigaimu?"

Taehyung mendengus kecil. Ia berlutut di depan tubuh kaku Lady Kim dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dan tangan di atas lutut. Gayanya seperti bocah kecil, baik ekspresi maupun gaya bicaranya, namun setiap tutur katanya melebihi orang jenius mana pun. Pemuda AB itu menatap Seokjin tepat di mata, sebelum akhirnya mengehela napas pendek.

"Pesan kematian yang dikirimkan Lord Kim kemarin malam, mengarah ke sini." Ia mengarhkan jari telunjuknya ke seluruh bagian tubuh Kim Jae Rin. Dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, lekukan siku dan pergelangan tangan, sebelum kembali pada goresan wajah cantiknya yang tertidur.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Taehyung," interupsi Jimin di belakangnya. "Bagian mananya yang menunjukkan pesan kematian Lord Kim kemarin bisa mengarah ke sini?"

"Pelaku menulis beberapa angka acak di akhir pesan. Kalau tidak salah, di sana tertulis; _satu, nol, sembilan, dua, nol, satu, nol, delapan, dua, lima,_ lalu—" Taehyung mengerutkan kening.

"— _tiga, delapan, sembilan, delapan,_ dan terakhir _lima_." Jungkook menimpali.

"Apa aku mendengar seseorang berbicara? Oh, lupakan saja. Tapi benar, angka-angka itu terdiri dari lima belas angka." Taehyung tidak bermaksud bercanda, rasa kesalnya saja yang membuatnya emosi. "Mungkin terdengar seperti angka-angka bodoh, tapi di sanalah kunci utamanya. Terlebih lagi, si pelaku menulis sedikit petunjuk di bawah angka-angka itu."

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyela atau membantah.

" _Setiap awalan, satu dan akan selalu menjadi kunci utama. Hasil dua angka pertama lalu tiga dan sebelum akhir yang menentukan. Lisankan angka dan hasilkan sebuah frasa._ "

Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

"Perhatikan baik-baik pada kalimat; _lisankan angka dan hasilkan sebuah frasa._ Ini terdengar janggal. Karena retorisnya, kata _lisankan_ biasa digunakan untuk deret _abjad_ , sedangkan kata _hasilkan_ sendiri diperuntukkan bagi _angka_. Akan tetapi, pelaku membaliknya dengan sengaja. Apa itu tidak terlihat sangat jelas?"

Jimin mengernyit. "Maksudmu, angka-angka itu berhubungan dengan huruf abjad?"

"Tepat sekali. Dengan kata lain, kelima belas angka itu akan membentuk sebuah kata jika diuraikan berdasarkan urutan huruf abjad. Misal seperti huruf A adalah angka satu, B adalah dua, dan C adalah tiga. Begitu seterusnya sampai Z sama dengan dua puluh enam. Seperti kalimat pertama yang ditulisnya; _setiap awalan, satu dan akan menjadi selalu kunci utama._ Huruf adalah angka. Dan angka adalah huruf."

"Tapi Taehyung, jika mengurutkan angka-angka itu sesuai dengan huruf abjad, kata yang terbentuk sama sekali tidak mengarah pada kata ' _strychnine_ '. Apalagi, kata yang aku urutkan tidak dimulai dengan huruf S, tetapi huruf J."

Logika dalam pikiran Park Jimin bermain, orang awam akan mengurutkan semua itu sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada. Maka, kata yang terbentuk dari kelima belas angka tersebut adalah ' _JITJHBECHIHE'_. Tidak ada tanda-tanda nama racun yang digunakan oleh sang pelaku.

"Abaikan nol di sini karena huruf A bukan berasal dari angka nol, melainkan angka satu. Itulah mengapa kau memulainya dengan huruf J, karena J adalah abjad kesepuluh. Satu dan nol itu bisa berarti sepuluh. Angka nol dalam petunjuk di sini tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika menganggapnya secara tunggal." Taehyung melirik Jungkook sejenak, lantas mengabaikan dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Namun, hal yang paling penting dari pesan itu terdapat dalam kalimat; _hasil dua angka pertama lalu tiga dan sebelum akhir yang menentukan._ "

Di hadapannya, Seokjin tidak bereaksi, namun mata dan pikirannya seolah bekerja sejalan.

" _Hasil dua angka pertama_ , yaitu sepuluh dan sembilan. Jika dijumlahkan sama dengan sembilan belas. Huruf S adalah urutan kesembilan belas. Berikutnya, dua dan nol. Karena nol tidak bisa berdiri sendiri, berarti angka dua puluh. Sembilan belas dan dua puluh, baru saja membentuk S dan T." Tidak jauh darinya, Taehyung bisa mendengar suara gesekan bolpoin dan kertas beradu. "Berlanjut pada kalimat, _lalu tiga dan sebelum akhir yang menentukan_. Pertama, urutan angka ketiga kembali dijumlahkan. Yaitu sepuluh dan delapan, menghasilkan jumlah delapan belas, dengan kata lain huruf R berhasil ditemukan. Berlanjut ke angka dua dan lima …"

 _Ini yang paling menjengkelkan,_ pikir Taehyung.

"… dua dan lima sama sekali tidak membantu," katanya. "Setelah mendapatkan penggalan kata S T R, rasanya aneh jika ditambahkan huruf B dan E. Untuk itu aku menganggapnya sebagai huruf keduapuluh lima. Sehingga jatuh pada huruf Y. Lalu, tiga angka berikutnya; tiga, delapan, sembilan. Ditambah dengan empat huruf sebelumnya sudah membentuk _S, T, R, Y, C, H, I_."

Taehyung sengaja memberi jeda.

"Tunggu." Sesuai dugaannya, Park Jungsoo akan bersuara. "Itu berarti, huruf terakhir adalah M, bukan? Seperti petunjuknya, _'…sebelum akhir yang menentukan.'_ Hasil dari penjumlahan angka delapan dan lima adalah tiga belas. Dan mengarah pada huruf M. Bukankah kata yang terbentuk seharusnya ' _Strychnine_ ' dan bukannya _Strychim_?"

Seorang pembunuh tak hanya dituntut untuk berpikir cerdas dan licik. Tetapi juga memiliki daya imajinasi yang kreatif. Tidak dalam harus bersifat konyol dan mengundang tawa, yang terpenting benar-benar bisa mempermainkan kelogisan cara berpikir pihak berwenang sekaligus detektif.

Maka dari itu, ketika Kim Taehyung terpaksa memecahkan kode yang diingatnya hanya seorang diri dalam ruangan kamar yang dikunci paksa, termasuk perintah otoriternya Jeon Jungkook, ia sadar bahwa sang pelaku mempermainkan pembunuhan berantai ini dengan sangat mudah.

"Tidak salah, pelaku memang sengaja menggunakan kata _Strychim_ sebagai pengecoh," balas Taehyung kalem, dagunya terangkat angkuh ketika Jungsoo berkalimat kontra. "Tapi, jika memang belum merasa puas, anda bisa mengecek setiap kamus yang ada, _Sir_. Tak ada satu pun kata _strychim_ yang memiliki arti tertentu dan hanya _strychnine_ -lah satu-satunya kata dengan artikulasi atau pengucapan yang sama."

"Kemungkinan dalam persentase sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen," sela Seokjin, nadanya mangatakan persetujuan. "Tes darah pada korban akan dilakukan secepat mungkin. Dan aku bisa memastikan terdapat kandungan zat _strychnine_ di dalamnya."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali, Seokjin?"

Seokjin menunjuk kepala sang korban, tepat di bagian tempurung otak. "Zat racun ini menyerang langsung pada bagian sistem saraf pusat sehingga menyebabkan refleks reaksi yang berlebihan. Akan tetapi, Hoseok sebelumnya bilang padaku bahwa korban mulai bereaksi dalam keadaan kejang tiga menit sebelum memasuki panggung. Dengan kata lain, dosis racun yang digunakan pelaku bisa dikatakan cukup. Tidak kurang, tidak juga lebih. Sehingga reaksi dalam tubuh korban berjalan dengan _timing_ waktu yang sesuai setelah berdiri di atas panggung."

"Itu berarti, masih ada waktu bagi pelaku untuk kabur sebelum dicurigai."

"Apa maksudmu, Taehyung?"

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat. "Dua kemungkinan," sahutnya, "satu, pelaku sudah lama menunggu sampai korban naik ke atas panggung. Bisa saja sebelum itu seseorang memberinya minuman atau makanan yang sudah dicampur dengan racun. Dua, pelaku mengetahui kebiasaan korban sebelum naik ke panggung dan memakai kesempatan itu dengan sangat baik."

"Ah, aku ingat," kali ini, semua mata memandang Jimin. "Claire, asistennya Lady Kim berkata padaku kalau Lady Kim selalu membetulkan lipstik bibirnya beberapa menit sebelum perannya bermain di atas panggung. Aku pikir ini sudah jelas." Napas ditarik sepanjang mungkin. "Pelaku mengetahui kebiasaan Lady Kim dan mencampur bubuk _strychnine_ di sekitar ujung lipstiknya. Yang tanpa disadari Lady Kim, ia bisa saja mengecap bibirnya dengan lidah karena gugup dan racun itu berhasil menyebar."

Seokjin mengangguk paham. "Cara itu lebih logis lagi. Efek _strychnine_ bereaksi sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit untuk membunuh korban. Tapi jika pelaku memang melakukan cara dengan lipstik tadi, kemungkinan racun bisa menyebar sekitar dua puluh lima menit dan bereaksi karena stimulasi simultan dari ganglia sensoris di tulang belakang. Alasan mengapa Lady Kim mengalami kejang-kejang tepat setelah dia berdiri di tengah panggung dan penonton melihatnya dengan jelas."

Beberapa sekon berjalan setelah penjelasan berjalan lancar dan begitu detail, ruangan belakang panggung berubah menjadi lebih hening, lebih sepi, bahkan lebih mencekam.

Tak ada protes yang dikeluarkan Jungsoo. Tak pula debat yang terjadi antara Jungkook dan Jimin. Hoseok seperti kehilangan harapan, wajahnya pucat pasi. Entah karena sel otaknya belum mampu mempercayai fakta demi fakta yang berjalan, entah karena pembunuhan di depannya tidak hanya bisa sekadar disebut sadis.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Kasus ini terlalu berat baginya. Bertahun-tahun menghadapi masalah yang berbeda dengan kekejaman yang berbeda pula, tak pernah sekali pun ia merasa depresi sampai akhirnya menemukan kasus pembunuhan berantai terhadap keluarga _Marquess_.

Dengan cara yang lebih keji. Lebih tak bermanusiawi. Lebih tidak berperasaan.

Pelaku mana sehingga dirinya bisa memelihara hati yang sejahat itu?

"Tersisa satu lagi."

Hening itu pecah oleh Kim Taehyung. Tidak terdengar riang atau angkuh seperti kode berhasil dipecahkan dan seperti biasanya, tidak juga mengandung bangga yang terlalu egois. Sebaliknya, nada suara detektif muda itu terdengar pelan. Sangat pelan dan dalam. Cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa bukan hanya Seokjin dan kepolisian lain dan pihak yang ditinggalkan saja merasa begitu marah dan tidak berdaya.

"Target yang diinginkan si pelaku," Taehyung menggertakkan gigi kesal. "Tinggal tersisa satu lagi."

 _Kim Hyoin_.

Nama itu tak jauh berbeda layaknya bisikan kecil sebagai tanda kemenangan sang Tuan Pembunuh Berantai.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kau yakin akan pergi?"

 _Sweater_ tebal sudah dipakai, ditumpuk dengan jaket wol hangat, dan dipadukan kembali dengan mantel hitam yang tebal. Tidak lupa syal rajutan tangan yang melilit di sekitar lehernya dengan begitu apik. Kim Taehyung awalnya tidak ingin protes, namun ketika Seokjin tampak sibuk memakaikan pakaian-pakaian laknat itu di tubuhnya dan terus-menerus bertanya yang tidak penting, ia jadi jengah juga. Malam di depan gedung opera memang dingin, Taehyung mengutuknya habis-habisan.

" _Hyung_ mengenalku dengan baik," keluh Taehyung, sedikit mengiba. Lalu bergumam kecil, "Kenapa aku harus dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang selalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil, sih?"

"Aku mendengarnya, Tae."

"Sengaja."

Sentuhan terakhir pada kancing teratas, Seokjin lekas memberi jitakan kecil di puncak kepala Taehyung. "Aku dengar dari Jungkook kau sedang demam."

"Dasar pengadu."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Sudah sembuh, _Hyung_." Seokjin menatapnya tajam. "Serius. _Hyung_ bisa mengecek suhu badanku jika tidak percaya."

"Aku memang tidak percaya," pria itu merogoh saku jas dokternya. Mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan wol berwarna _teal_. "Untuk itu aku menanyakan hal yang sama sejak tadi, Tae. Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa setelah sampai di sana? Berpikir dan memecahkan kode yang tadi saja sudah menarik energimu dengan banyak."

Taehyung mendengus. "Tahu dari mana,"

"Wajahmu pucat."

" _Hyung!_ "

"Baiklah, baiklah, dasar keras kepala." Ia meraih tangan kanan Taehyung, bermaksud memakaikan salah satu sarung tangannya ketika matanya mendapati hal yang mengganggu. "Luka apa ini, Tae?"

Tepat saat itu, Jungkook sudah berada dalam jarak teritori mereka. Baru saja selesai berbincang dengan atasan kepolisian dan memutuskan untuk mencari kekasihnya. Otomatis juga mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin dan mengikuti arah pandangan pria itu.

"Aku belum melihat luka ini sebelumnya," sahut Jungkook, menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung dari Seokjin. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Bola mata cokelat berotasi malas. Sebenarnya Kim Taehyung sedang dalam mode irit bicara bersama Jeon Jungkook. Andai bukan karena Seokjin dan kasus tanpa ujung yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini, Taehyung dengan senang hati akan mendiamkan Jungkook untuk satu minggu penuh.

"Terlalu keras menggedor pintu yang dikunci."

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. Tidak percaya.

"Lupakan," tangan berhasil ditarik kembali. Sarung tangan yang belum terpakai direbutnya dari Seokjin, lalu memakainya terburu-buru. "Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mundur, aku harus segera mengecek keadaan rumah Lord Kim sekarang ju—"

"TAEHYUNG!"

Mereka bertiga serentak menoleh.

Tidak jauh dari pijakannya, Park Jimin berlari panik.

"Kim Hyoin dalam bahaya!"

Taehyung membelalak.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _For My Dear, Detective_**

 ** _Saatnya mengakhiri permainan_**

 ** _Kau tahu siapa aku, bukan?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tertanda,_**

 ** _White Carnation_**

 ** _._**

 ** _p.s : bukan sedarah namun mereka mempercayai sekaligus mengkhianati_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **(1)** _To be or not to be; that is the question._ Penggalan ini diambil dari cerita Hamlet karya William Shakespeare. Hanya saja, yang ditulis di sini versi Indonesianya.

 **Strychnine :** sejenis pohon dan dikenal dengan kacang racun atau Tombol Quaker. Benihnya mirip buah jeruk, tapi dibuat racun dalam bentuk serbuk. Strychnine biasa digunakan sebagai racun tikus atau predator kecil. Ditemukan oleh seorang Kimiawan Perancis, Joseph Bienaimé Caventou dan Pierre-Joseph Pelletier pada tahun 1818 (sumber dari mbah gugel).

* * *

 **A/N :** haiii 8"D ng, gak lupa kan sama plot chapter satunya?/dibuang. Saya bingung nentuin Lady Kim-nya, jadinya pake OC, ehe.

Maaf lama update, jujur, saya lupa sama pemecahan kode angkanya *gelundungan* kan aneh kalo misal tiba-tiba diganti, jadinya saya harus mikir keras dulu kenapa saya nulis itu/nanges. Terus demi apalah saya gak berhasil dibuat jadi twoshot, ihik. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan udah tamat, jadi threeshot aja/jangannambahpliss/

Oh yah, terima kasih buat yang udah review, fave, dan follow ya~~ Maaf belum bisa ditulis di sini, jari saya udah keriting 8"D/nak. Khusus untuk **wahyu fn1** , karena reviewmu saya jadi tersadarkan sama satu hal, muehehehe. Makasih banget ya~ Untuk yang udah menyempatkan baca dan review jugaa~~

Maaf kalo penjelasan di chapter ini bikin bingung, kasih tau aja. Nanti saya ubah atau jelaskan dengan rinci. Untuk _typo_ juga X'D kasih tau ya biar bisa diperbaiki dengan cepat #eaaa.

Btw, kayaknya mulai ketebak ya siapa pelakunya? Dari chapter awal, gak saya ubah kok siapa pelakunya/apaaaan.

Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah baca dan mengikuti _Verum_ sampai sini~ *bow* kotak review selalu terbuka kok *wink*

Salam hangat,

Cakue.


	3. Bagian Ketiga

_Suatu hari, satu pertanyaan yang sama selalu terlontar._

 _"Apa pekerjaanmu, Appa?"_

 _Dan dijawab dengan hal yang sama pula._

 _"Pengawal Sang Ratu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerimis mampir malam itu. Ketika dingin meresap dan beku terselip di baliknya. Seolah London bercerita bahwa waktu meminta untuk bergelung manis di balik selimut tebal, ditemani secangkir cokelat panas yang menggoda, dan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk akhir yang bahagia.

Namun sayangnya, semua itu hanya angan-angan bagi Kim Taehyung.

" _Pelaku baru saja mengirim telegram ke kantor kepolisian_." Suara Jimin menggema dalam benaknya, menyusup di antara suara kasar gesekan aspal jalanan dan roda kereta kuda yang saat ini ditumpanginya, bersama Jungkook. " _Anehnya, terlegram ini tidak dibentuk dalam deretan abjad._ "

" _Apa maksudmu, Jimin?"_

 _"Sandi morse. Kau pasti mengerti."_

" _Lalu, soal Kim Hyoin?"_

 _"Telegram ini baru saja dikirim lewat kediaman keluarga Kim. Dan kau tahu sendiri, Taehyung. Kim Hyoin masih berada di sana bersama Nyonya Chon. Polisi tidak terlalu mengamankannya karena sebelumnya tetap fokus pada keselamatan mendiang Kim Jae Rin."_

Taehyung mendesah frustrasi. Ibu jari yang terjepit di antara deretan giginya sama sekali tidak membuatnya sadar; menggigitnya dengan panik, tak menimbulkan sakit, dan terlihat layaknya seekor tikus pengejar keju. Dua keping mahoninya belingsatan, seperti kesetanan akan rasa takut yang berlebih.

"Jungkook."

Yang dipanggil menoleh langsung, melirik Taehyung dengan khawatir. Jungkook tahu, jika ia berkomentar dengan nada cemas sedikit saja, pemuda Kim itu akan langsung membentak. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah seperti ini, Jungkook mendapati dirinya bahwa ia tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya Kim Taehyung terlihat sepanik ini bahkan dalam sebuah kasus yang rumit, serumit apa pun itu.

"Katakan lagi."

Jungkook tertegun.

"Cepat, katakan."

Napas ditarik kasar, diseling dengan detik yang hening sampai akhirnya Jungkook berkata. "Konsentrasimu terganggu," ia merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celana katunnya, "aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook—"

"Berikan tanganmu," potong Jungkook cepat. Tepat setelah bolpoin dalam saku celananya berhasil ditemukan. Ia tak meminta lebih sampai akhirnya meraih tangan kiri Taehyung dengan pelan, pelan sekali. Seolah gemetar yang dirasakan pemuda itu tak mempan terhadapnya. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Tae." Ia mengusap sesaat punggung tangan Taehyung, lantas membaliknya dan menulis beberapa simbol titik dan tanda strip pada telapak tangan detektif muda itu.

Jungkook melakukannya dengan lancar. Taehyung mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menormalkan detak jantungnya sejenak. Lima detik setelah geli yang menjalar di telapak tangannya berhenti, ia menunduk. Mengamati dalam diam dua simbol yang kontradiktif, ditulis berulang-ulang dengan jumlah yang berbeda. Di sana tertulis;

 **/ — — / . / —. / —.— —/ . / .—. / .— / . . . . / . — .. / . — / . . . . /**

Sepasang alis Taehyung bertautan. Pelipisnya berkedut begitu dalam.

 _Pesan telegram itu terlalu janggal baginya_.

"Menurutku, Kim Hyoin tidak benar-benar dalam bahaya."

Kepala diangkat perlahan, menemukan sepasang netra gelap Jungkook yang memakunya lebih dulu. Tidak tajam seperti biasa, tidak juga dingin atau sinis. Namun, Taehyung tidak menemukan pula kelembutan yang terlintas di sana. Seperti orang asing.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi aku merasa pesan yang dikirimkan pelaku sedikit aneh." Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia kembali menarik tangan Taehyung sembari menangkupkannya hati-hati. Mengungkung kepalan kecil itu dengan kesepuluh jemarinya sendiri, menggenggamnya begitu dalam, namun tidak erat. "Untuk itu, aku minta jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Taehyung. Kau tidak sendirian menangani kasus ini."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, lalu mendesah kecil. "Kasus ini terlalu rumit, kalau boleh jujur."

Kening Jungkook berkerut samar.

"Kematian Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, dan terakhir ini Kim Jae Rin. Semua itu benar-benar dilakukan dengan sempurna dan rapi. Tapi …" Ia berhenti sejenak dengan tarikan napas panjang, "… juga terlihat sangat bodoh." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Taehyung?"

Ada segaris senyum di sana. Tipis, nyaris tersembunyi dengan halus. Namun Jungkook melihatnya dengan kentara dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang ini. Ia boleh saja mengaku mengenal Kim Taehyung dengan baik, walaupun ada saat di mana Jungkook bisa merasa begitu payah jika ia gagal menebak jalan pikiran Kim Taehyung.

"Pembunuhan ini terlalu mudah jika si pembunuh sendiri berniat untuk membuatnya tampak lebih mudah." Genggaman tangannya dalam kungkungan jemari Jungkook menegang tanpa sadar. "Kematian keluarga _Duke_ itu, apa terdengar tidak terlalu mudah bagimu, Jungkook?"

"Demi Tuhan, Taehyung," Jungkook membuang napas tidak sabar. "Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan maksudmu. Jangan berbicara berbelit-belit seperti itu."

Lagi, Taehyung menggeleng. Raut wajahnya kembali memucat. "Lupakan saja. Yang penting, aku hanya berharap Kim Hyoin tidak menjadi korban terakhir. Dia terlalu belia untuk mati."

Dalam sudut-sudut hatinya yang tertutupi, Jungkook mengutuk diri habis-habisan. Teringat akan kemampuan payahnya untuk bisa mensejajarkan diri dengan seorang detektif bermarga Kim itu. Jungkook mungkin mengenal cara bagaimana Kim Taehyung bersikap. Caranya tersenyum kala mendengar sekelumit kasus. Caranya mengernyit ketika mengamati. Caranya menganalisis. Caranya berspekulasi. Caranya menarik kesimpulan. Caranya bercerita dan mengucap kelogisan yang teramat gila. Bahkan cara bagaimana pemuda itu menatap setiap binar meremehkan yang ditujukan ke arahnya langsung dengan sorot mata kemenangan.

Sepanjang memori fotografinya berkata, ia mengagumi Kim Taehyung. Dengan sangat dan selalu. Sampai Jungkook merasa mengenal detektif muda itu dengan sangat baik pula.

Namun, ketika ia mendapati raut wajah Taehyung tampak depresi dan gelisah di saat bersamaan ketika malam di dalam sebuah kereta kuda, juga tepat pada detik yang tak pernah berhenti, Jungkook mendadak ragu.

"Mengertilah, Jungkook."

Yang dipanggil mengangkat alis heran.

"Terlalu banyak skenario kematian di dunia ini tanpa kita ketahui."

Derak roda berputar dan derap langkah kaki kuda yang menembus malam hari itu, berhasil menutup perbincangan mereka setelahnya.

London seolah menjadi kota mati.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Verum"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh yang digunakan bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya. Terinspirasi dari kemampuan seorang tokoh fiksi Sherlock Holmes karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Cast(s) :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, BTS member, and other cast.

 **Rated :** M to be safe

 **Warning :** _bottom!V, of course._

 _._

 _Finally, the final chapter! *cries*_ Saya mau kasih tau aja, ini bakal jadi cerita yang panjang 8"D Dan kalau bisa, ikutin setiap adegannya. Satu adegan yang kelewat, bakal bingung sama endingnya #oy. Gak deng, pokonya nikmatin aja~~ XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian Ketiga**

 _(There is only one truth;_ Shinichi Kudo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Ini adalah kali kedua bagi Taehyung maupun Jungkook bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya keturunan Perancis itu, salah satu pelayan rumah setia keluarga Kim. Nyonya Chon tampak sehat seperti biasa, meski warna hitam pada kedua kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan tak tanggung pula menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam hatinya, wanita itu tetap saja mengulas senyum ramah dan menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan gembira.

"Selamat malam, _Madame_. Saya harap kedatangan kami tidak terlalu mengganggu, apalagi setelah mendengar—maaf jika lancang—kematian Lady Kim."

Enam puluh menit sebelum kereta kuda yang membawanya sampai, pihak kepolisian telah mengabari berita duka mengenai Kim Jae Rin kepada Nyonya Chon. Reaksi yang didapat pun tidak jauh berbeda, terpukul dan histeris yang berusaha disembunyikan. Semua itu terlihat dari sepasang kelopak mata yang keriput itu dan luka yang menggoresnya, mata gelap Nyonya Chon.

"Kematian memang tidak pernah bisa dihindari, ya?" ujar wanita itu, lengkap dengan intonasi pertanyaan.

Taehyung membungkuk sopan. "Begitulah."

Bibir keriput itu tersenyum maklum. "Omong-omong, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, anak muda," sahut Nyonya Chon kalem; tanpa sadar mengalihkan permbicaraan, lantas menepuk salah satu bahu Taehyung ketika ia mendapatinya di depan pintu rumah dan langsung mengajaknya masuk. "Dan, astaga, kenapa kau terlihat kurus sekali? Kau tentu tidak lupa makan dengan baik ketika mengangani kasus, bukan?"

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Membiarkan Nyonya Chon mengomel dan menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang disebut _kurus_. Dan tidak lupa juga—meski melakukannya dalam hati—merutuk habis-habisan ketika dengusan geli Jungkook (ditambah gumaman kecil seperti; _memang benar_ ) tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, _Madame_. Dan maaf mengganggu waktumu di malam sekali."

"Nah, jangan dipikirkan." Nyonya Chon mengibaskan sebelah tangan asal, sebelum wanita itu mempersilakan kedua tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Ia menghilang sebentar hanya untuk pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hitam sebagai ucapan selamat datang. "Jadi, ada masalah apa kemari?"

Pertanyaan itu simpel, juga terkesan wajar dan biasa. Tetapi, wajar dalam kamus Kim Taehyung bunkanlah hal yang lumrah. Detektif muda itu melirik Jungkook dengan kening mengernyit, yang dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh sang subjek yang ditatap, sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat Nyonya Chon yang memandang mereka dengan sorot mata kebingungan; _sedikit saja, terselip heran dan pernasaran di sana._

"Anda tidak tahu, _Madame_?"

Nyonya Chon mengerutkan kening. "Soal apa?"

"Telegram yang dikirimkan melalui alamat rumah ini?" Taehyung bertanya hati-hati, menyembunyikan panik yang mengikuti. "Saya dan rekan saya diperintahkan untuk kemari karena kantor kepolisian Scotland Yard baru saja menerima sebuah telegram malam ini, tepatnya pukul setengah sebelas tadi."

Jari-jari keriput Nyonya Chon tampak gemetar. "Telegram? Saya sama sekali tidak mengirimkan telegram. Lagi pula, alat telegram itu berada di ruang kerja Tuan Muda Jongin, dan saya tidak bisa masuk begitu saja tanpa diminta untuk merapikannya."

"Apa anda merasa seseorang baru saja memasuki rumah ini sebelum jam-jam malam tiba? Atau tamu, mungkin?" kali ini, Jungkook bertanya. Lagaknya seperti seorang polisi selayaknya, serius namun penuh kehati-hatian. "Siapa pun itu, _Madame_."

Nyonya Chon merenung sejenak, seakan mengingat. "Pukul tujuh tadi, saya menerima tamu. Kebetulan saya mengenalnya dengan baik, seorang pria, beliau adalah teman dekat Tuan Muda Jongin. Tapi kedatangannya hanya sebentar dan kemari untuk mengucap bela sungkawa. Lalu, kira-kira tiga puluh menit setelah itu, tiga orang wartawan kemari. Saat itu yang menerimanya kepala pelayan rumah ini, jadi saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Setahu saya, tiga wartawan itu tidak diperbolehkan masuk dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan di luar. Dan terakhir, pukul setengah sembilan tadi kalau tidak salah, seorang pengantar bunga datang."

"Pengantar bunga?" tanya Jungkook, begitu pula Taehyung. Bertanya secara sermpak.

"Oh, itu. Memang saya yang memesannya dengan sengaja. Siang sebelum Nyonya Besar …" ia berhenti sesaat untuk menarik napas, mengusir sesak yang tiba-tiba mampir, "… maksud saya, sebelum beliau pergi ke gedung opera, Nyonya Besar menitipkan pesan pada saya untuk membeli karangan bunga. Beliau akan pergi ke makam Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda setelah pertunjukan selesai. Tetapi, saat pukul enam sore, pihak toko bunga sendiri menelepon bahwa karangan bunga yang dipesan akan tiba malam sekali karena satu atau dua hal yang terjadi. Saya mengiyakan, mengingat Nyonya Besar akan pulang lebih malam meskipun tidak terlalu larut."

Sorot mata Taehyung meredup. Sedikitnya ia bisa memahami perasaan Nyonya Chon saat ini. Ia menegerti bagaimana pikiran wanita itu, teringat akan perintah Kim Jae Rin mengenai karangan bunga. Yang secara tidak langsung, dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, diharapkan atau tidak, menjadi permintaan terakkhir dari sang Lady. Permintaan yang tidak akan pernah didengarnya nanti untuk esok, lalu esok, dan esoknya lagi sampai kapan pun.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." Kepala dianggukan beberapa kali, Taehyung tak kuasa bertanya banyak jika pertanyaannya nanti akan berakhir melukai perasaan wanita itu lebih jauh lagi. "Jadi, tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar mendekati ruang Kim Jongin?"

Nyonya Chon menggeleng lemah. "Sama sekali tidak ada. Paling jauh pun hanya sebatas ruang tamu. Lagi pula, saya di sini tidak sendirian. Ada kepala pelayan yang menemani, beberapa koki masak, dan juga kenalan saya yang baru saja pu—"

" _Grand-mere!_ "

Mereka bertiga serentak menoleh.

Ada kaki kecil yang berlari, melintasi anak-anak tangga lantai dua hingga meloncat pada pijakan terakhir, yang detik berikutnya kaki kecil itu kembali melesat lebih cepat. Taehyung melihat seorang gadis kecil, berperawakan mungil dan manis di balik rok piyamanya, lengkap dengan rambut panjang digerai dan satu boneka panda kecil yang terjepi di ketiak kiri. Gadis kecil itu melewatinya begitu saja, mengabaikan Jungkook, sampai menabrak kaki gemuk Nyonya Chon dengan sengaja lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kim Hyoin." Taehyung bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tak sadar ketika Jungkook mengerling dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Astaga, kenapa kau belum tidur, Hyoin?" protes Nyonya Chon lembut, membungkuk sejenak lantas menuntun gadis itu agar duduk di salah satu sofa kosong. "Ini sudah melewati jam tidurmu, sayang. Ada apa, hm?"

Gelengan keras sebagai jawaban awal. "Mom," cicitnya pelan. "Belum pulang."

Hening selanjutnya.

Mendadak, atmosfer dalam ruangan terasa begitu berat. Entah Taehyung maupun Jungkook, bahkan Nyonya Chon sendiri, tak pernah sedikit pun berani membuka suara demi sederet jawaban jujur terhadap pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan begitu lugasnya. Mereka tahu, mereka paham, bahkan lebih dari sekadar mengerti bahwa terdapat satu keadaan di mana mengucap dusta adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Ibumu belum pulang." Hening itu pecah dengan ketenangan dan kontrol diri yang hebat milik Nyonya Chon. "Nah, sambil menunggu ibumu pulang, bagaimana jika _grand-mere_ bacakan sebuah cerita sampai kau tertidur—Hyoin, kau mendengarku?"

Namun, secepat Nyonya Chon mengubah suasana menjadi tegang, secepat itu pula keadaan berbalik kembali. Kali ini, hening yang terjadi tidak setegang sebelumnya. Tepat ketika dua kelereng bulat sang gadis kecil beralih fokus dengan perlahan, mempertemukan dua pasang iris yang berbeda; cokelat tua dan hitam, lugu dan serius, seorang bocah tak berdosa dan detektif gila.

"Taehyung," bisik Jungkook tak tahan. "Anak kecil itu melihat ke arahmu."

"Eh?"

Lima belas detik, sekiranya waktu bergulir. Yang detik kemudian Hyoin meloncat turun dari posisi duduknya, berjalan tergesa ke arah Kim Taehyung, sampai tak tanggung-tanggung pula membenturkan diri di sepanjang jenjang kaki dan memeluk kedua kaki pemuda itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"D. Karyopilus!"

Taehyung tersentak keras, tak lupa juga dengan Jungkook yang membelalak. Walaupun gurat wajah Nyonya Chon tampak memaklumi dan berhasil menghilangkan bingung yang sempat berkunjung beberapa sekon sebelumnya, wanita itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tu, tunggu bocah," tolak Taehyung halus, berusaha menarik Hyoin dari kakinya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memeluk kakiku? Dan apa tadi? D… Kar—"

"D. Karyopilus!" ulang Hyoin sekali lagi. Mendongak dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang bulat, manis dan lucu. "Karyopilus!"

"Aduh, duh, maaf ya, anak muda." Nyonya Chon beringsut maju, bermaksud menarik Hyoin dari jangkauan Taehyung. Namun gadis kecil itu menolaknya jengah. "Biasanya, si kecil Hyoin tidak seperti ini jika bertemu orang baru. Tapi, jika dia memang merasa nyaman, bahkan dengan orang baru sekali pun, dia akan langsung menempel. Meskipun terkadang perkataannya sulit dimengerti. Jangankan oleh saya, Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar pun kadang kewalahan."

Hyoin masih merengek, manja dengan caranya sendiri. Nyonya Chon dengan sabar menanganinya, wanita tua itu tampak telaten meskipun lingkar-lingkar hitam di bawah matanya cukup memberi penjelasan bahwa asisten rumah tangga itu kelelahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Madame_." Taehyung mengambil alih, berdiri lantas menarik Hyoin dalam pangkuannya. "Orang bilang, perasaan anak kecil itu lebih peka. Sepertinya Hyoin baru saja mimpi buruk, apalagi ia mendapati keadaan pintunya tertutup dan tidak dibuka seperti biasanya. Atau, ia sengaja menunggu kepulangan …"

Begitu Jungkook menyikutnya cukup keras, Taehyung akhirnya sadar.

 _Tidak boleh_ , batinnya berteriak. Nama Kim Jae Rin seharusnya dihapuskan dalam perbincangan malam ini.

"Maaf, _Madame_."

Segaris senyum tipis tersungging. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya maklum, lalu mengernyit heran. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku biasa membiarkan pintu kamar tidur Hyoin terbuka?"

Belum ada jawaban langsung ketika Nyonya Chon bertanya. Taehyung tampak sibuk dengan Kim Hyoin, terlebih ketika gadis kecil itu menarik rambut cokelatnya dengan derai tawa renyah dan usil. Beberapa detik setelah Taehyung berhasil melepaskan diri, pemuda itu segera berujar.

"Hanya menebak." Taehyung mengerling jenaka. " _Well,_ sepertinya ketegangan tadi mulai mereda. Untuk itu, Nyonya Chon, bolehkah saya mengantar Hyoin ke kamar—"

Suara ketukan menginterupsi. Ucapan Taehyung terpotong spontan.

Kepala pelayan yang membukakan pintu. Taehyung sedikitnya bisa mendengar perbincangan singkat walau samar-samar. Sesuatu seperti ekonomi sedikit melunjak, atau polisi Scotland Yard yang kewalahan, sampai di mana berita duka dan tragedi Royal Opera House malam ini.

(Detektif muda itu sempat mengernyit ketika gedung opera terdengar, sepertinya ia mengenal suara sang tamu).

"Nyonya Chon ada di sini, ia baru saja kedatangan dua tamu beberapa jam yang lalu. Nah, itu mereka—"

"Ah!"

Empat pasang mata orang dewasa saling menatap; satu terkejut karena melihat kedatangan orang baru, satu tidak terbaca, dua tersentak karena teriakan cukup keras; dan terakhir sepasang netra polos yang mengantuk.

Sepuluh detik hening yang canggung.

Sampai Kim Taehyung merusaknya tanpa ragu.

"Yoongi-hyung?"

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Jungkook."

Min Yoongi tak ubahnya seseorang yang Jungkook segani. Pria itu bahkan rela-rela mampir ketika dingin menyambut malam menuju kediaman keluarga Kim dan menjemput Taehyung karena perintah Seokjin. Dokter forensik itu berpesan, demam Taehyung akan bertambah parah jika tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menyeretnya pulang. Akan tetapi, alih-alih Taehyung yang seharusnya mengucap penolakan, protes si kecil Kim Hyoin-lah yang menarik pemuda AB itu untuk menetap lebih lama. Bahkan Nyonya Chon sampai meminta Taehyung agar menginap.

(Dan Jungkook tentu saja membantah. Enak saja kekasihnya sendiri harus menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang—meski anak kecil sekali pun—wanita).

"Tidak perlu sungkan, _Hyung_." Jungkook terkekeh ringan. Mengangkat beberapa tumpukan karangan bunga di depannya. "Aku hanya terkejut saja. Tidak menyangka _Hyung_ mengenal Nyonya Chon jauh sebelum Taehyung."

Mereka berdiri di antara petak-petak trotoar yang mulai sepi. Ketika detik jam semakin larut dan beberapa toko di sekitar pelataran jalan London telah lama tutup. Tidak semuanya, memang. Termasuk toko bunga yang sengaja mereka datangi karena permintaan secara tidak langsung (lengkap dengan permohonan maaf pula karena merasa direpotkan) dari kepala pelayan dan Nyonya Chon. Katanya, karangan bunga itu untuk pemakaman mendiang Lady Kim esok hari. Karena sang kepala pelayan terlalu sibuk mengurus beberapa adiminitrasi makam dan sebagainya, juga kesibukan Nyonya Chon dalam urusan rumah tangga, Yoongi dan Jungkook menawarkan diri.

Karangan bunga itu dipesannya secara mendadak. Beruntung bagi mereka karena pihak toko bunga mengiyakan tawaran keluarga _Duke_ sehingga rela menutup toko pada jam dua belas malam nanti.

"Aku kan sudah bilang," sahut Yoongi geli sekaligus sarkatik, "sebelum menetap di London dan tinggal bersama Taehyung, aku sudah lama mengenal Nyonya Chon. _Well_ , aku tidak bisa mengatakan lebih spesifiknya kapan, tapi aku tahu sejak lama."

"Dan _Hyung_ tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada Taehyung?"

"Taehyung tidak pernah bertanya," balasannya mengandung nada tersinggung, "untuk itu aku tidak pernah cerita. Lagi pula, jujur saja, aku cukup terkejut saat mengetahui Nyonya Chon pernah diwawancara oleh anak itu saat kematian Kim Jongin terjadi." Ia menoleh sejenak ke pintu yang terbuka, di mana seorang wanita muda berdiri anggun. "Ah, Miss Swan, bisa kau tambahkan sedikit karangan bunga krisannya? Ya, yang itu—oh, bukan, bukan. Maksudku yang bewarna putih. Tersisa berapa lagi? _Pardon_ , Miss Swan, aku akan ke sana saja,"

Simpul mati berhasil dilakukan, mempertahkan ikatan karangan bunga yang Jungkook tangani. Ia melirik sesaat ketika Yoongi pergi, sebelum akhirnya mengambil waktu berharga itu untuk istirahat sembari melakukan peregangan kecil pada otot-otot luriknya yang kaku. Ia ingin sekali tidur, astaga. Dan keinginannya itu tak bertahan lama ketika sorot matanya sempat tertegun, memandang pot kecil yang terletak di ujung kusen jendela toko. Nyaris terlupakan atau tidak terlihat sama sekali jika ketelitian yang dimiliki Jeon Jungkook berkurang.

Pot itu bisu, secara makna konotatif. Namun, lima tangkai bunga yang menghiasnya terlihat begitu cantik. Kelopaknya masih segar, anggun dengan caranya sendiri. Hijau tangkainya mengundang perhatian mata. Dan Jungkook bertanya-tanya mengapa bunga itu bisa nyaris terlupakan.

 _Atau mungkin… karena bunga itu mengundang banyak kutukan dan kematian?_

"Kau menyukai anyelir putih, _Sherrif_?"

Bahu Jungkook tersentak pelan. Seorang wanita lanjut usia muncul di hadapannya tanpa peringatan. Dengar-dengar, toko bunga yang sekarang dipijaknya ini dikelola dengan baik oleh seorang wanita tua dan cucu laki-lakinya yang sudah beristri. Tak salah bukan spekulasinya berkata bahwa wanita lanjut usia itu memanglah pemiliknya.

"Aku jadi teringat seorang pemuda sepertimu. Orangnya menyenangkan sekali, juga sopan."

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Berkata penolakan pun rasanya tidak sopan.

"Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada makna anyelir putih itu sendiri."

 _Anyelir putih_ , Jungkook mengingatnya dengan baik. Selalu. Teringat akan sekelumit kasus layaknya labirin tak berujung. Berliku-liku. Bahkan kemungkinan besar berakhir dengan jalan buntu.

"Ya, itu sudah lama sekali, kalau aku tidak salah. Duh, maaf anak muda, daya ingatku mulai mengalami penurunan akhir-akhir ini."

 _Tidak mengejutkan, sih_. Jungkook sengaja menahan pernyataan itu di ujung lidah. "Lalu, apa makna bunga tersebut, _Ma'am_?"

Wanita tua itu memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu jernih. Dan Jungkook mendapati kenyataan bahwa wanita itu memang mendedikasikan hidupnya demi bibit-bibit, keindahan, serta makna dari bunga itu sendiri yang selama ini diwujudkannya melalui toko yang dibangunnya sejak dulu.

"Simpel saja," sahutnya tenang, tenang sekali. "Sama seperti nama latinnya … err—ah, sayang sekali aku melupakannya."

Anyelir itu cantik, sungguh. Jungkook sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Makna dari bunga itu, kalau tidak salah …"

Dan kelopak-kelopak putihnya seolah mengingatkan Jungkook pada luka yang dalam, ditorehkan dengan begitu apiknya kepada setiap korban. Kematian yang tidak terduga. Kode-kode itu, kepanikan polisi dan inspektur, keresahan Jimin juga Hoseok, kecemasan Yoongi, termasuk kebencian Taehyung.

"… _good luck_."

* * *

 **~oooOOOoo~**

* * *

"Kau tidak bohong, kan? Park Jimin?"

Pada malam yang sama, tepat ketika Jimin kembali menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di balik meja ruang kerjanya, satu fakta kecil menyusup masuk. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung menarik sepasang alis Hoseok agar berkedut.

"Aku mengeceknya sendiri, _Hyung_." Jimin menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, merilekskan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang pegal. "Dokumen itu, aku sempat menemukannya saat mencari di perpustakaan pusat kota London. Memang bukan mengenai keluarga _Duke_ sepuluh tahun silam, dan nyaris tidak bisa ditemukan satu pun petunjuk di sana. Tapi dokumen itu memuat data silsilah keluarga Kim. Termasuk satu nama yang belum aku ketahui di dalamnya."

Hoseok memijat pelipis, mendadak kepalanya terasa begitu pening.

Kepingan-kepingan masalah yang berjalan, pembantaian yang terjadi, dan fakta yang terselip dan nyaris tidak diketahui.

"Lalu, kau simpan di mana dokumen itu, Jimin-ah? Astaga, kenapa bisa sampai hilang?" Hoseok lelah, semua situasi ini menarik energinya tanpa belas kasih.

"Demi Tuhan, _Hyung_. Aku tidak menghilangkannya." Jimin frustrasi. "Yang aku ingat terakhir kali, dokumen itu kusimpan sebelum bersiap-siap pergi ke gedung opera."

"Aissh, aku tidak butuh detail seperti itu," Hoseok mengeluh kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih cepat sebelum ini, sih? Ingat baik-baik di mana kau menyimpannya."

"Aku suda h mengingatnya dengan baik." Suaranya teredam ketika ia menunduk di bawah meja kerja, mencari di antara loker dan laci yang ada, "lagi pula, menurutku dokumen itu tidak terlalu penting—duh! _Hyung_ , jangan tendang mejanya! Kepalaku sakit!"

"Bagian mananya yang tidak penting, _eoh_?" Hoseok merutuk. Nyaris melayangkan tendangan—lagi. "Dokumen itu bisa saja berhubungan dengan pesan yang dikirimkan si pelaku. Kemungkinan yang kecil, memang. Tapi kita harus mencobanya."

"Pesan?"

Hoseok berdecak. "Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Maksud _Hyung_ ," kepala Park itu tersembul di balik meja, "surat yang terselip di buket bunga anyelir putih yang diberikan kepada Lady Kim?"

"Retoris."

"Hanya meminta konfirmasi," bela Jimin, sedikit tidak mau kalah. Ia mendesah lelah, sebelum kembali mengistirahatkan bokongnya di atas kursi. "Omong-omong soal pesan itu, _Hyung_ mengerti maksud di dalamnya?"

Pelipis berkedut enggan. "Entahlah, pesan yang ini sedikit aneh." Hoseok membayangkan deretan aksara yang bermain dalam benaknya. Pesan yang dikirimkan semenjak kematian Kim Jongin, berlanjut kepada kepala keluarga, hingga detik di mana sang Lady mengembuskan napas terakhir. Semua itu berkumpul dalam satu kemungkinan yang disebut petunjuk kematian. "Aku jadi teringat dengan pesan kedua sebelum kematian Lady Kim."

Jimin menanti.

"Apalagi ketika pelaku menulis; _aku di sini, di antara kalian yang menemukan_. Tidakkah kau berpikir itu seperti menjelaskan semuanya? Maksudku, dalam keadaan ricuh di gedung opera tadi, pelaku seolah-olah tahu bahwa keadaan itu akan terjadi, atau memang seperti itulah yang harusnya terjadi."

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak berpikir pelakunya sedekat itu, kan?"

"Tapi aku memang berpikir seperti itu," jawab Hoseok serius. "Coba pikirkan baik-baik, tiga kasus pembunuhan yang berturut-turut ini dilakukan dengan sangat, sangat sempurna. Sama sekali tidak ada cela atau kesalahan—sekecil apa pun itu—untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya. Jangankan berpikir untuk menemukan, menebak pun rasanya masih terlihat samar."

Hercule Poirot pernah berkata; _insting adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Sesuatu yang dapat dijelaskan, atau sebaliknya, dapat diabaikan._

Maka ketika potongan-potongan kejadian yang membentuk tragedi dan dikumpulkannya melalui pesan si pelaku itu terus merangsek dalam benak sang inspektur, Hoseok mempercayai insting dalam relung hatinya. Ada yang salah dalam kasus-kasus ini. Tidak seperti kasus yang selama ini dihasutnya. Ada yang salah, sesuatu yang terlihat di depan matanya namun tak ada satu pun orang yang mampu melihatnya. Termasuk ia sendiri, atau mungkin pula detektif gila macam Kim Taehyung.

Karena Hoseok sadar, pembantaian keluarga sang _Marquess_ yang dilakukan si pelaku terjadi dengan begitu apiknya. Bahwa apa yang dilakukannya akan aneh jika tidak disebut suatu pembunuhan di luar nalar manusia.

"Tunggu," sahut Jimin gugup, bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis kanannya. Napasnya memburu kecil, dan Hoseok seolah melihat ketakutan dalam binar mata gelap itu. "… _Hyung_ , jangan bilang kalau kau …"

"Tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sesuatu melintas, cepat, cepat sekali. Kilatan dalam mata Jung Hoseok ketika ia mengambil keputusan final. Dentang jam di luar ruangan terdengar nyaring, terjadi dalam dua belas kali; tepat tengah malam. Ketika Hoseok berkata begitu dalam.

"Sang pelaku jelas berada di sekitar kita, Park."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Dalam skala pengamatan tajamnya, Jeon Jungkook memberikan nilai sembilan koma lima kepada Nyonya Chon secara diam-diam.

Wanita itu, meski umurnya hampir menapaki setengah abad atau mungkin lebih, tetap memiliki kendali emosi yang sangat bagus. Orang mungkin akan memilih untuk berhenti mengabdi kepada keluarga Kim. Terlebih ketika empat dari lima anggota keluarga bangsawan itu dibunuh dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Nyonya Chon bisa saja melarikan diri atau kabur, atau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup di kampung halaman. Sehingga para polisi tidak perlu mencurigainya sebagai tersangka.

Dalam keadaan ini, Jungkook sebenarnya mengerti. Dan ia tak ragu jika Kim Taehyung memiliki kesimpulan yang sama sepertinya. Bahwa dedikasinya wanita itu terhadap keluarga Kim, pengendali kontrol yang baik, dan bahkan perasaannya yang dengan pintar tersembunyi di depan para polisi, dapat menjadikan eksistensi Nyonya Chon sebagai tersangka utama.

Mungkin terdengar gila. Teramat gila.

Namun Jungkook tidak akan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan spekulasi kecil itu.

"Seperti biasa, sifat pelupamu tidak pernah hilang, Yoongi. Padahal sudah kubilang sejak awal, jangan terlalu buru-buru pulang. Dan—oh, oh, aku cukup terkejut karena kau mengenal detektif hebat itu."

Min Yoongi tertawa kecil. Jungkook bisa melihat pemuda itu di balik sekat yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang tengah. Tiga puluh menit setelah kepulangannya dari toko bunga, ia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Si kecil Hyoin tak mau lepas dengan Taehyung, malah meminta kekasihnya itu untuk tidur bersama.

(Dasar bedebah kecil, awas saja kalau sampai dia menyentuh Taehyung _, meh_ ).

Sedangkan Nyonya Chon tanpa ragu meminta Yoongi untuk menemaninya di dapur. Menyiapkan cangkir-cangkir kopi sampai menjelang fajar nanti. Jangan tanya kenapa ia harus begadang, pihak kepolisian sendiri—dan segala tektek bengeknya Komisaris Park—yang meminta Jungkook dan Taehyung agar menginap sementara di kediaman Kim. Tidak benar-benar menginap juga. Mereka ditugaskan misi khusus untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Atau dengan kata lain, melindungi sang target terakhir dan memecahkan setiap kode yang ditinggalkan pelaku pembunuhan.

"Aduh, duh, kadang aku ingin memarahi Hyoin karena sulit sekali untuk tidur. Kau tahu, Yoongi, Nyonya Besar bahkan pernah menguncinya di dalam kamar. Meskipun hanya bertahan sampai tiga puluh menit karena kasihan."

"Jangan salah, Bibi. Aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Taehyung. Yaa, meskipun bocah itu lebih pintar dariku karena berhasil keluar seorang diri dengan trik murahan detektifnya. _Well¸_ salahku juga karena meninggalakan kuncinya di lubang kunci."

"Nah, kau pasti mengerti, jaman sekarang anak muda bisa lebih pintar."

Derai tawa lolos dengan begitu ringan.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak menyangka Hyoin bisa seakrab itu dengan Taehyung," kata Nyonya Chon tulus, tertinggal sisa tawa renyah ketika ia berbicara. "Terus terang saja, itu membuatku lega, Yoongi. Sebelum kematian Tuan besar, anak itu tidak pernah dekat dengannya, walaupun ayahnya sendiri. Aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini, tapi Tuan besar hanya terlalu fokus kepada Tuan Muda Jongin. Beliau hanya memikirkan kedudukannya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan si kecil Hyoin. Begitu pula dengan Tuan muda, meskipun terkadang putra sulungnya lebih bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk adiknya, meski tidak lama. Tapi beruntung, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjaga senyuman Hyoin adalah Nyonya besar—"

"Astaga, aku lelah sekaliiii."

Jungkook menoleh refleks. Matanya bergulir tajam ketika Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah gontai. Akan tetapi, pendengarannya yang tajam pula tidak berhenti mendengar percakapan Nyonya Chon walaupun terdengar samar.

"—tak bisa kukatakan sepenuhnya bahwa peran Nyonya besar sangat besar di sini, Yoongi. Maksudku, maaf jika ini lancang, apa yang dilakukan Nyonya besar tak lebih dikatakan cukup seperti halnya yang dilakukan Tuan besar dan Tuan muda. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, namun jangan pernah mengabaikan seorang pengabdi keluarga. Bahwa apa yang kulihat selama ini adalah, segala sesuatu yang berada di kepala mereka terkecuali Hyoin, semata-mata untuk mendapatkan sebuah gelar. Semata-mata karena status tertinggi di mata sang Ratu dan Inggris—"

"Jungkook, berhenti mengerutkan kening seperti itu. Kau bisa menjadi tua lebih cepat."

Jari telunjuk sengaja menempel di depan bibir, Jungkook sedikitnya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak sebal.

"—aku terus bertahan di sini karena Hyoin. Karena gadis kecil itu membutuhkan perhatian lebih—"

"Oi! Kau itu kenapa—hmph!"

"—untuk itu, ketika Taehyung datang dan sikap Hyoin begitu berbeda terhadapnya, aku merasa lega. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis itu bahagia—"

"Hentikan—ukh, jangan gigit telingaku, bodoh." Bisikan panik. "Bagaimana kalau Yoongi-hyung mendengar?"

"—aku tidak mengerti maksud kata _Karyopilus_ yang diucapkannya. Yang aku tahu, Hyoin selalu mengeluarkan istilah-istilah tertentu ketika ia mulai bisa mempercayai seseorang. Untuk itu—"

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook," Taehyung melenguh lirih, memejamkan mata sesaat kala basah dan geli menggelitik perpotongan lehernya. Kala tubuh terhempas begitu mudah dalam empuknya sofa dan kungkungan Jeon Jungkook menguasai situasi. "Jung… kook… Yoongi-hyung—ukh,"

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu, Tae. Kau tidak ingin membangunkan Hyoin kecilmu itu, bukan?"

"Breng—sek, jangan cium perutku," tarikan napas dilakukan sepanjang mungkin. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, _eoh?_ "

"Memberimu hukuman, tidak lebih,"

"Breng—aah, _bloody hell_ …"

"—sama sekali tidak takut dengan pelaku semua tragedi ini, Yoongi," getar dalam nada suaranya menandakan ia tak gentar. "Siapa pun dia, apa motifnya, penyebab di balik semua ini, aku tidak akan takut. Satu-satunya yang kucemaskan dalam hal ini adalah Hyoin. Hanya dia satu-satunya. Aku tak peduli bahkan jika harus bertemu dengan pelakunya sekali pun. Bahkan seandainya membiarkan pelaku bebas menjadi pilihan terbaik demi keselamatan Hyoin, aku tidak akan segan melakukannya. Kau paham maksudku, bukan?"

"Aku mengerti, Bibi."

"Senang mendengarnya. Nah, bantu aku membawakan ini. Aku harap Taehyung sudah kembali dan berhasil membuat Hyoin tertidur."

Yoongi tertawa pendek. Lebih ke arah meremehkan. "Aku yakin Jungkook tidak akan diam saja."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Matamu aneh."

"Aku tidak perlu komentarmu," gerutu Taehyung sebal, lalu mendelik jengah begitu Jungkook berjalan di sampingnya, ketika pagi menjelang dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah yakin keadaan Kim Hyoin akan baik-baik saja. Taehyung dalam hati bertanya-tanya, _mengapa dia tetap terlihat sama seperti ketika pertama kali mengunjungi kediaman Keluarga Kim?_ Malah jika boleh dibilang—Taehyung hanya mengakui sedikit, ya, sedikit—wajah berahang tegas itu tak kalah tampannya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Cih, dunia tidak adil, Ya Tuhan.

"Nah, kita sampai."

Langkah Taehyung berhenti, diikuti Jungkook setelahnya. Pemuda Kim itu menghela napas pendek, sengaja menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam mantel dan meniti anak tangga gedung flat-nya pelan-pelan; lagi pula, hanya terdapat lima anak tangga yang harus dilaluinya. Namun Taehyung tak pernah sampai begitu suara alto Jungkook memanggilnya dalam.

"Tae,"

"Hm?" Anak tangga kedua tidak jadi dipijaknya, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung berputar dan ia melihat Jungkook masih di tempat yang sama. Pijakan yang sama. Dan jarak yang berbeda di antara mereka; terpisah satu tangga dan Taehyung tak perlu mendongak lagi untuk memandang Jungkook.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan, kan?"

Taehyung mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti," akunya lugas, "tapi, jika pertanyaanmu itu menyangkut kasus menyebalkan ini, kau pasti tahu jawabannya, Jungkook."

" _Yeah_ , tipikal sekali," Jungkook mendesah kecil. "Untuk itu aku mencemaskanmu, dasar bodoh."

"Astaga, aku tersanjung sekali." Mau tak mau, detektif muda itu tertawa kecil. "Kau, Jeon Jungkook, dan kata _mencemaskan_ itu, sama sekali terdengar tidak cocok," bahu berkedik tak acuh. "Menurutku."

Sorot mata Jungkook menajam. "Aku serius, Kim."

Ada masa dimana Taehyung merasa bahwa hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini memang benar-benar tak bisa berjalan secara statis. Atau, begitulah pikirnya. Waktu selalu berjalan dengan monotonis, perubahan dunia adalah dinamis, dan ia menganggap setiap kasus yang diselidikinya seorang diri tak jauh dari gaya sistematis.

Dan kenyataan dari semua itu, memanglah logis.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia dihadapkan dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook dan mengakui (sepenuh hati) hubungannya bersama polisi muda itu adalah nyata, Taehyung seakan mendapati poros hidupnya berhenti. Statis. Menarik-narik sisa hidupnya sampai Jungkook menguasainya dengan begitu mudah.

Tak jauh berbeda dalam detik ini. Ketika akhirnya Taehyung sadar bahwa perkataan Jungkook serius. Pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan _serius_ , tanpa ragu, tanpa takut sedikit pun. Bahwa apa yang dirasakannya mengenai seorang Kim Taehyung tidaklah main-main dan memang beralasan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Taehyung menunduk sejenak, mengamati sepatu hitamnya yang mulai lecet. "Tapi, dengar ini baik-baik Jungkook," kepala kembali diangkat, tangan dikeluarkan dari saku mantel lantas menepuk sebelah pipi Jungkook, "sebuah kasus akan selamanya menjadi kasus. Kau tidak akan bisa memecahkannya jika pertahananmu mulai lengah, _sekecil apa pun itu_. Sebentar saja kau berpaling, kau akan kehilangan segalanya."

Jungkook mendengus. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kesan kalau kau menaruh perhatian penuh pada kasus ini, Taehyung," tanggapannya itu berhasil menarik sisi terkejutnya Taehyung. "Kau hanya berpikir bagaimana cara menghentikan kasusnya, bukan menemukan siapa pelakunya."

Kaki dihentak kesal, Taehyung nyaris melayangkan satu pukulan telak mengenai bahu kiri Jungkook. "Itu bukan alasan!" tandasnya ketus, pipinya merah karena marah. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, Jungkook! Seolah-olah kau memahamiku dengan baik, atau mungkin sangat baik. Faktanya, kau hanya berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang polisi profesional. Mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, mencoba mengerti dan memberi perhatian penuh, meskipun akhirnya tetap menganggapku sebagai detektif gi—"

"Hei, hei, tidak Taehyung. Tidak." Panik, Jungkook lekas meraih tangan kanan sang detektif, menggenggamnya begitu erat namun lembut sebelum jemari-jemari pemuda Kim itu menolak tautannya. Gemetar, Jungkook tahu Taehyung gemetar. Entah karena dingin, entah karena perasaan dikhianati, atau karena emosi yang memuncak hingga ubun-ubunnya.

Bibir bawah digigit pelan. "Tapi kau—"

"Bukan begitu, Taehyung," sorot mata Jungkook berbilur konfesi maaf; _bukan begitu, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku;_ sembari ia berjinjit sedikit agar bisa meraih bibir Taehyung dan mengecupnya pelan. Mengirimkan sejuta perasaan yang Jungkook sendiri tak dapat mengeluarkannya. Ia bingung. Jungkook kebingungan.

"Aku tahu," balas Taehyung, akhirnya, untuk segala Jungkook yang ia terima. "Aku tahu."

Jeon Jungkook melakukan satu kesalahan hari ini. Dan kesalahan tololnya itu baru saja meninggalkan luka sayatan di relung hati Taehyung. Tidak panjang atau lebar, namun dalam.

"Kau benar, mataku mulai terasa aneh." Pernyataan sepihaknya itu (yang secara tidak langsung sebagai pengalih perhatian pula) berhasil mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka. Bahkan mengundang tawa kecil dari Jungkook. "Yoongi-hyung akan pulang sebentar lagi, aku harus segera masuk dan menyiapkan teh, mungkin."

"Ambilah waktu istirahat sebisa mungkin, Tae—dan, oh," potongnya cepat sebelum Taehyung protes. "Aku bilang _sebisa_ mungkin. Bukan _selama_ mungkin."

Taehyung mencibir geli, yang detik berikutnya menuruti permintaan Jungkook dengan sebuah anggukan samar.

"Jungkook,"

"Apa lagi," katanya halus. Tidak bernada interogasi.

"Jika—kubilang _jika—_ kau berhasil menangkap pelakunya, cepat atau lambat, suatu saat nanti," napas ditarik berat, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tak ada jawaban langsung. Belum. Jungkook menatapnya lekat, juga lama. Tidak berkata _'aku tidak mengerti maksudmu'_ dan tidak pula bertanya balik ' _kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?'_

"Tergantung,"

Sepuluh sekon, dan Taehyung berhasil menemukan oksigennya kembali.

"Ada yang bilang padaku," tatapan mata Jungkook menerawang, "bahwa seorang pembunuh pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa mereka harus membunuh. Alasan yang membuat mereka _harus_ melakukannya, secara sadar atau tidak, dengan kemauan atau tidak. Bukankah begitu?"

Jawabannya nihil. Taehyung bungkam dengan hati-hati.

Ketika angin berhembus dingin dan menyusup pelan di antara mereka.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang lagi, _Sherrif_."

Toko bunga Mrs. Caroline, dalam pengamatan seorang Jeon Jungkook, selalu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri untuk bisa menarik para pengunjungnya. Seperti pagi ini, saat Jungkook akhirnya sadar bahwa rute yang diambilnya dalam perjalanan pulang ternyata memiliki arah yang sama dengan letak toko bunga yang malam lalu ia kunjungi bersama Yoongi. Ia tidak menyadarinya lebih awal karena kemarin malam jalanan terlalu gelap. Dan ia mengantuk, juga lelah, dan kesal di saat bersamaan karena si kecil Hyoin ternyata memiliki sifat modus yang tinggi terhadap Taehyung, _meh_.

Dan omong-omong, Jungkook menginjakan kaki ke tempat ini juga karena murni kebetulan.

" _Morning, Ma'am_." Jungkook membungkuk sopan, tak lupa juga memamerkan senyum hangat ketika wanita tua pemilik toko bunga itu—Mrs. Caroline—menyapanya dengan ramah. "Toko bunga anda buka sangat pagi sekali, ya."

Jam dalam dirinya berkata, angka menunjuk pukul delapan tepat.

"Aku selalu memegang teguh pada pepatah, bahwa kecantikan alami dari setangkai bunga terjadi pada waktu pagi hari," sahut Mrs. Caroline, diplomatis. "Kau pasti bisa merasakannya bukan, anak muda? Duh, rasanya aku kembali menjadi muda jika sudah menyangkut bunga dan pagi hari."

Kelakar itu disambut Jungkook dengan tawa kecil, meskipun nyatanya tidak terlalu lucu. "Pantas toko bunga anda sangat terkenal di sini, _Ma'am._ "

Bola mata Mrs. Caroline berbinar antusias. "Kau selalu bisa menyenangkan hati wanita tua," ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, sebelum kembali kepada Jungkook. "Jadi, bunga seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk kekasihmu, _Sherrif_?"

"Oh?" Jungkook mengangkat alis. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Saya kemari bukan untuk itu, _Ma'am_. Kebetulan sekali rute perjalanan pulang sama dan melewati tempat ini, jadi tak ada salahnya saya mampir sebentar."

"Memang benar," Mrs. Caroline mengangguk khidmat. "Aku selalu menyukai anak muda yang sopan sepertimu. Biasanya, toko bunga ini dilalui begitu saja oleh kalangan anak-anak muda. Kecuali bagi mereka yang memang sengaja untuk membeli bunga dan akan diberikan kepada orang yang penting, atau semacam itu kebanyakannya. Tapi untuk anak muda sepertimu, aku tidak terlalu yakin."

Terus terang saja, Jungkook senang mendengar pujian tidak langsung itu.

"Mungkin tidak terlalu sering, tapi selalu ada saja yang dengan senang hati mampir kemari bahkan tanpa membeli bunga sekali pun." Maksud dari perkataannya tidak menyinggung, dan Jungkook tidak keberatan mendengarnya. "Omong-omong, _Sherrif_ , sekarang aku jadi teringat dengan bunga anyelir putih yang kautatap kemarin."

Bahu Jungkook menegang. _Tidak, Jungkook, tenangkan dirimu_. Anyelir di sini bukan berarti ciri khusus suatu pembunuhan yang ditunjukan oleh sang pelaku. _Ini hanya toko bunga, hanya toko bunga._ Wajar jika Mrs. Caroline menjual bunga anyelir sebagai salah satunya. Wajar pula jika wanita tua itu mengalihkan pembicaraan pada bunga anyelir karena perbincangan mereka kemarin malam.

Sudut mata Jungkook melirik waspada, di tempat yang sama, di mana pot bisu berisi bunga anyelir putih yang dimaksud masih tersimpan dengan begitu manisnya. Kusen jendela toko itu tampak bersinar karena berkas sinar matahari yang menyorotnya.

"Sama sepertimu, orang yang membeli anyelir putih waktu itu juga sangat sopan sekali."

Jungkook menoleh cepat, lalu mengernyit. Tunggu, tunggu, ada yang janggal di sini. Sesuatu yang dilupakannya meski ia sendiri tidak pernah memikirkannya. Sesuatu yang penting...

"Seorang pembeli?"

Mrs. Caroline mengangguk semangat. "Aku sudah bilang, kalau tidak salah. Dia orang yang mengingatkanku akan makna bunga itu sendiri. Tetapi aku langsung teringat dengan nama lain dari bunganya. Aku lupa, bahasa biologi-kah?"

 _'Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada makna anyelir putih itu sendiri.'_

" _Ma'am_ ," panggil Jungkook, bibirnya sempat gemetar saat ia berbicara. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, kapan tepatnya orang yang anda maksud itu membeli bunga anyelirnya di sini?"

"Ah, coba kuingat-ingat,"

 _'Ya, itu sudah lama sekali, kalau aku tidak salah. Duh, maaf anak muda, daya ingatku mulai mengalami penurunan akhir-akhir ini.'_

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya dengan baik,"

 _Ingatlah, kumohon ingatlah._

"Tapi kalau tidak salah, itu terjadi di malam hari. Saat aku baru saja mau menutup tokonya." Jari telunjuk diketuk pelan di bawah dagu. "Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam—ya, ya, pukul sepuluh."

Jungkook mematung. Fragmen-fragmen kecil mulai melayang dalam benaknya secara acak.

 _'Ada perbedaan yang terlihat di antara Anyelir putih yang disimpan si pelaku hari ini dan pembunuhan sebelumny_ _a.'_

[Kasus kematian Kim Joomyeon. Pukul sebelas. Korban kedua. Alamat nomor seratus lima puluh lima]

 _'Ya, karena si pembunuh tidak memetiknya langsung. Tapi membelinya dari seorang penjaga toko bunga._ _'_

[Perdebatan kecilnya bersama Park Jimin]

" _Sherrif_ , kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?"

Jungkook merasa saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuhnya mati, membeku, dingin dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Ada yang menyentaknya tanpa peringatan. Ingatan fotografinya yang berjalan begitu cepat layaknya aliran darah dalam saluran pembuluh. Ada yang hilang di sini. _Ada yang hilang_. Kepingan terpenting yang selama ini tidak dihiraukannya.

 _Anyelir putih ..._

Ia mual. Kepalanya begitu pening. Otaknya menolak untuk berhenti mengeluarkan spekulasi.

 _Anyelir ..._

 _... putih._

Astaga! Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat?

 _—Good luck._

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Jungkook, kenapa kau terlihat seperti baru saja melihat han—"

"Lupakan itu, Hoseok-hyung. Sekarang, dengarkan aku baik-baik,"

Hoseok mengerutkan kening, tampak kebingungan ketika Jungkook merangsek masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh membasahi pelipisnya, sorot matanya kacau, bahkan napasnya terengah-engah karena lelah telah berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok waspada. "Kau terlihat... panik."

" _Hyung_ , apa _Hyung_ tahu kapan spesifiknya telegram yang dikirimkan pelaku kemarin malam?"

"Maksudmu, pesan morse itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk tidak sabaran. "Kapan lebih tepatnya? Dari mulai jam, menit, dan detik."

"Ow, ow, tenang Jungkook,"

"Demi Tuhan, _Hyung_! Jangan memintaku tenang di saat seperti ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dari kabar yang kudengar, pesan itu baru dilihat oleh pihak kepolisian pukul setengah sebelas malam. Akan tetapi, beberapa pihak menduga bahwa pesan itu dikirimkan jauh sebelum pukul setengah sebelas. Tapi, Jungkook, jika kau mendengar kesimpulanku, aku bisa menjamin bahwa telegram morse itu tiba di waktu sama ketika Lady Kim meninggal."

"Saat itu, tidak ada satu polisi pun yang menyadarinya?"

"Kalau pun ada," sanggah Hoseok, "dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Kematian Lady Kim saat itu benar-benar mengguncang banyak orang, termasuk pihak kepolisian Scotland Yard."

"Itu berarti, memang terjadi saat Lady Kim meninggal?"

"Kesimpulanku, ya." Kening berkerut samar. "Omong-omong, ada apa, Jungkook? Kalau kau menembukan petunjuk, sekecil apa pun itu, katakan saja. Itu akan sangat membantu."

Jungkook membuang napas kasar. "Tidak terlalu bisa dikakan petunjuk juga,"

"Kau yakin?"

Jeda sejenak, setelah itu, "Sangat."

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa sekarang—"

Brak!

" _Hyung_!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Park Jimin masuk tanpa diminta, bahkan mengabaikan daun pintu yang menganga begitu saja. Jungkook menatapnya dengan jengkel, meski Jimin tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Hoseok bertanya lebih dulu. "Terjadi sesuatu, Jimin-ah?"

"Interogasi bersama Miss Claire baru saja selesai."

"Oh? Sudah sele—"

"Claire?" Diliriknya Hoseok sekilas, meminta penjelasan. "Asistennya Lady Kim?"

"Ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Pelipis Jungkook berkedut, ia terdiam beberapa detik kemudian. Menimang apakah hal yang dilakukannya nanti akan memberikan hasil yang baik. Tetapi untungnya, keputusan yang diambilnya itu tidak terlalu memakan waktu yanga banyak.

"Hoseok-hyung," sorot mata Jungkook berkilat serius. "Bisakah aku berbicara dengannya sebentar?"

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Miss Claire, atau dengan nama lengkap Renata Claire, adalah seorang wanita karier di penghujung umur dua puluh enam; dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang disisir halus, pipi tirus dipoles pemerah natural, dan sapuan lipstiknya yang rata. Jungkook mendapati kesan bahwa Miss Claire adalah seorang wanita yang cerdas, matang, dan penuh pertimbangan. Dan semua itu terlihat jelas dari cara bagaimana ia bersikap atau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan polisi untuknya.

"Maaf mengambil waktumu lagi, Miss." Jungkook mengulas senyum ramah (yah, cukup untuk membuat pipi gadis itu merona. _Dan semoga saja Taehyung tidak marah_ ). "Saya hanya ingin meminta beberapa informasi yang sekiranya penting."

"Tentu," Miss Claire berdeham kecil. "Asal kau tahu saja, semua yang kuketahui sampai saat ini sudah kujelaskan pada polisi-polisi sebelumnya."

Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Semoga pertanyaan saya ini tidak membuat anda bosan." Kira-kira setelah dua puluh detik berjalan dengan hening canggung, Jungkook memulai. "Menurut informasi yang saya dengar, anda ini asistennya Lady Kim?"

"Asisten pribadi, lebih tepatnya. Atau bisa dibilang sekretaris yang mengatur segala sesuatunya yang berhubungan dengan Nyonya. Dimulai dari pertemuan penting, rapat politisi, pesta-pesta yang harus dikunjunginya bersama suaminya, bahkan acara minum teh sekali pun. Kalau boleh saya bersombong diri, saya hampir mengetahui semua jam-jam khusus Nyonya selama beliau hidup dan membutuhkan bantuan saya."

Lagi, anggukan sebagai repon awal. Jungkook tidak menduga bahwa wanita muda di depannya itu senang berbicara.

"Lalu, kudengar bahwa anda selalu membawakan lipstiknya beberapa menit sebelum Lady Kim naik ke panggung?"

"Itu benar." Matanya berkata jujur. "Nyonya tak pernah menghilangkan kebiasaan yang satu itu. Beliau pernah bilang, dia harus selalu tampil sempurna di atas panggung. Tidak boleh mengecewakan penonton. Tidak boleh setengah-setengah ketika berakting. Segala sesuatunya harus berjalan dengan semaksimal mungkin."

"Anda sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa lipstik itu ditaburi racun?"

Air muka Miss Claire mendadak keruh. "Saya akan berterus terang, _Sir._ Bahwa ketika malam itu, tepat sebelum Nyonya bersiap-siap menuju belakang panggung, lipstik Nyonya tiba-tiba saja hilang."

"Hilang?"

"Ya. Lipstik itu biasa saya simpan di meja rias Nyonya setelah Nyonya berganti baju. Boleh dibilang, itu adalah lipstik yang istimewa. Karena Ratu Victoria sendiri yang memberikannya kepada Nyonya di pesta dansa waktu itu. Tapi, begitu saya dan Nyonya keluar untuk melakukan pemanasan bersama pemain lain, lalu saya kembali lagi untuk mengecek ruang rias Nyonya, lipstik itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya."

"Anda tidak merasa ada seseorang yang mengambilnya?"

"Saya rasa tidak ada," Claire begitu yakin. "Saya pikir Nyonya sendiri yang membawanya, jadi saya tidak terlalu mencemaskan hal itu."

Jungkook membayangkan, apa yang dijelaskan Miss Claire saat itu adalah kronologi ketika ia sendiri bertemu dengan Lady Kim dan sempat berbincang ringan. Membicarakan tentang bela sungkawa dan rasa terima kasih kepada Taehyung.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Saya kembali ke ruang Nyonya, tentu saja. Pemanasan tidak terlalu memakan waktu banyak dan Nyonya selalu meminta waktu seorang diri sebelum pentas. Singkat cerita, begitu saya kembali agar memintanya segara bersiap-siap, lipstik itu sudah berada di tangan Nyonya."

Suatu pekerjaan yang cerdik sekali. Dilakukan dengan begitu apik dan teliti. Juga hati-hati.

"Apa saat itu—anda tidak melihat orang lain di sana? Keluar dari ruangan Lady Kim, misalnya?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Dan jika pun ada, orang itu tidak lain adalah para staf atau sutradara sendiri. Dan percayalah, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal lipstik dan kebiasaan Nyonya."

Jungkook menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. Semakin ditelusuri lebih jauh semakin sulit pula kesimpulan yang dapat diambilnya.

"Oh, satu hal lagi, _Sir_."

Telinga dipasang baik-baik.

"Saya juga melihat buket bunga anyelir putih di ruang Nyonya, tepat di atas meja riasnya. Dan begitu saya bertanya buket itu dari siapa, Nyonya hanya tersenyum kecil."

Sepasang netra Jungkook memicing.

"Nyonya bilang, keluarga lama datang berkunjung. Saat itu, Nyonya terlihat senang sekali, tapi juga sedih di saat bersamaan. Beliau pernah bilang, bahwa ada seseorang di luar sana yang disayanginya tetapi tak pernah bisa diraihnya. Seolah-olah kau melihatnya dengan jelas, namun tidak bisa menyapa."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"... apa kau bilang... Jungkook?"

 _Bekerja sama dengan si omong besar ini menyusahkan_ , batin Jungkook.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya."

"Kau gila!"

"Memang, aku terlihat gila, Jimin. Tapi inilah faktanya."

"Fakta katamu!?" teriak Jimin. "Dengan menunjuk orang yang—"

"Park Jimin!" Cukup, amarahnya sudah dipuncak. "Kau detektif, pasti jauh lebih mengerti dalam hal ini. Bukankah kau seharusnya bersikap profesional? Sekali pun kau tidak ingin melakukannya?"

"Tapi, demi Tuhan Jungkook, ini benar-benar gila!" Jimin mengacak rambut frustrasi. "Bagaimana kalau kau salah?"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku bisa saja salah total sampai mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal." Napas dihembus gusar. "Tapi ini kenyataannya, semua ini adalah _nyata_. Kumohon, mengertilah Park Jimin."

Bola mata Jimin membelalak.

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, bahkan dalam mimpinya sendiri, Jeon Jungkook mengucapkan sebuah permohonan di hadapannya langsung.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Kim Taehyung menyelipkan sandal rumah di sepasang kaki telanjangnya, memakai _sweater_ kebesaran dengan terburu-buru, lalu berderap santai menuju wastafel yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar tidurnya. Ia merasa segar begitu bangun, hasil dari waktu istirahatnya ( _for God sake,_ empat jam. Seharusnya Jungkook berterima kasih untuk hal ini). Ketika senja mulai muncul dan menyalip di sela-sela jendela gedung flat-nya.

"Taehyung," panggilan Yoongi menggema, dari arah ruang makan. "Selai madu atau saus apel?"

"Madu!" balas Taehyung, nyaris berteriak. "Dan jangan lupa tambahkan esens _mint_ di dalam cangkir tehku."

Perlu waktu sepuluh menit begitu Taehyung selesai membasuh muka, menyikat gigi, bahkan melakukan olahraga kecil agar otot-otot tubuhnya tidak terlalu kaku. Ia tidak biasa tidur terlalu lama, apalagi sampai menghabiskan berjam-jam non-stop. Taehyung tahu benar bahwa manusia sekurang-kurangnya membutuhkan waktu selama enam dari dua puluh empat jam untuk tidur. Namun, jika bukan karena Min Yoongi dan segala rentetan kalimat protes yang menjengkelkan, ia bisa saja menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh tanpa harus tidur. Gila, _terserah_ —memang bakatnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, _eoh_?"

Taehyung mendelik sinis, sampai kursi depan meja makan ditarik sambil mendudukinya dongkol. "Berhenti _Hyung_ , kau membuatku geli."

" _Meh_ ," cibir Yoongi. "Padahal Jungkook sering melakukannya denganmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak protes. Dasar pilih kasih."

"Aku—" Taehyung kelu. Dan ia berani bersumpah seluruh wajahnya begitu panas. "Berisik! Tidak perlu bawa-bawa Jungkook ke sini!"

"Kukirim foto meronamu baru tahu rasa kau, Taehyung."

" _Hyung_!"

Senja itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang tenang. Senja yang damai. Senja yang berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan Taehyung tak perlu memikirkan sejauh mana penyelidikannya berakhir. Jungkook benar, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Barang sedetik saja, dan semuanya akan berjalan seperti sedia kala.

 _Setidaknya_ , begitulah harapan Taehyung.

Sampai akhirnya ...

 _—Suara gebrakan pintu yang dibuka paksa_.

"Angkat tangan dan jangan ada yang bergerak."

"Astaga, Jung—tunggu! Ada apa ini!?"

— _dua orang polisi termasuk Jungkook, dan Jimin yang mengikuti, merangsek maju tanpa dipersilakan._

"Jungkook!" Yoongi berteriak panik. "Kenapa tidak bilang—hei, hei! Apa maksud kalian!? Itu sakit! Lepaskan!"

Taehyung berusaha melawan, bahkan tak tanggung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan pukulan telak terhadap dua polisi yang menahan Yoongi. Akan tetapi, niatnya tak berhasil. Ia melupakan keberadaan Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin di sekelilingnya, yang dengan gesit menahan pergerakannya. Ia lupa bahwa kekuatannya tidak akan seimbang dengan mereka berdua. Taehyung lupa akan segalanya.

(Saraf motoriknya terus memberontak. _Hentikan! Hentikan. Jangan sakiti Yoongi-hyung! Jangan menyakitinya. Jangan menyakitinya_ ).

Dan tak ada satu pun di dunia ini— _satu pun—_ yang mampu mempersiapkan batin seorang Kim Taehyung begitu salah satu dari polisi itu, dengan tangan besar dan kekarnya, membanting Yoongi ke atas meja makan hingga posisi berbalik dengan kedua lengan di belakang, sedangkan polisi lainnya mengingatkan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

Taehyung membelalak, darah mendidih di sekujur tubuhnya, membakar setiap sel-sel hidupnya tanpa ampun. Ia marah. Ia marah. Ia _marah_ dan tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain berontak juga berteriak.

 _Persetan dengan Jungkook dan Jimin!_

"Taehyung dengarkan aku, dengarkan—"

"Diam kau Park Jimin! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa!" Tangan menepis kasar, tetapi Jungkook berhasil menahannya. "DAN KAU JUNGKOOK! APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN!"

Demi Tuhan! Jeon Jungkook baik-baik saja saat pagi tadi. Pemuda itu mencemaskannya, mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan mengomel tentang matanya. Jeon Jungkook yang Taehyung kenal tidak seperti ini! Yang dengan sengaja berpaling sinis dan tidak berani memandang matanya langsung.

"Aku sudah tahu, Taehyung. _Semuanya_." Sorot mata Jungkook menajam. "Ingat baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Chon kemarin malam. Dia tidak sendirian berada di rumah itu. Seorang kepala pelayan, beberapa koki masak, dan satu orang lagi yang belum selesai disebutkan olehnya ketika akhirnya Kim Hyoin muncul." Nadanya tegas, penuh keyakinan dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Tapi aku yakin, orang yang akan disebutkan oleh Nyonya Kim saat itu adalah _seorang kenalan yang baru saja pulang_. Sampai beberapa menit kedatangan Kim Hyoin, _dia_ datang kembali dengan segala alasannya yang logis dan mudah dipercaya."

Hening, yang terasa bagai satu windu lamanya, ketika Jimin mengambil alih keadaan.

"Jungkook..."

"Orang yang mengirim telegram morse ketika malam itu, dan terjadinya serangkaian kasus akhir-akhir ini, adalah kau ..."

Bola mata Taehyung membesar. "... tidak. Bukan dia pembunuhnya."

"... Min Yoongi."

Taehyung lekas melirik panik ke arah Yoongi, meminta penjelasan lebih. " _Hyung_ , katakan kalau itu tidak tidak benar."

Namun, Min Yoongi tak pernah mengucap pembelaan.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Koridor itu kosong, penuh akan trauma, dan berbau sepi yang mencekam.

Jung Hoseok mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya, asap rokok melambung tinggi ketika ia sengaja meniupnya dengan bibir gemetar, sampai terbatuk sesekali karena sesak yang menggerogoti dada. Ia sudah biasa melewati koridor yang digunakan untuk menuju ruang interogasi itu, yang dipajaknya saat ini. Akan tetapi, terkadang Hoseok tak dapat memungkiri, bahwa ada saat dimana ia merasa takut dan putus asa. Merasa begitu kecil dan tak berdaya.

Terlebih ketika ia tahu bahwa orang yang dianggap tersangka adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah Hoseok duga untuk melakukan suatu pembunuhan keji.

Kenop diputar sembilan puluh derajat, sampai daun pintu terbuka dan Hoseok tak perlu menunggu persutujuan untuk masuk. Sebuah ruangan kecil, tidak kosong namun juga tidak penuh dengan barang-barang penting kecuali meja dan kursi.

"Bagaimana, Jimin-ah?"

"Seperti dugaanku, ini omong kosong," Jimin medesah, tampak depresi. "Tapi, Min Yoongi sama sekali tidak membantah soal telegram itu."

"Maksudmu, dia mengakuinya?"

"Tidak, dua-duanya tidak. Dan semua ini membuatku bingung karena Yoongi-hyung tidak berbicara apa-apa saat interogasi tadi. Di sisi lain, hipotesa-hipotesa yang dikeluarkan Jungkook benar-benar logis dan tidak ada yang menyalahkan."

"Sampai sekarang?"

"Sampai sekarang."

Hoseok mendesah pasrah, ia tahu betapa sulitnya masalah yang dihadapi Jimin. Karena ia sendiri pernah merasakannya, dulu. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"

"Kacau." Mata dipejamkan erat. "Taehyung begitu kacau. Aku bahkan tidak ragu kalau dia membenci Jungkook seumur hidupnya."

"Kenapa Taehyung harus membenci Jungkook?"

Kelopak mata dibuka perlahan. "Sudah jelas, bukan? Karena Jungkook menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh?"

"Kalau kau mendengar kesimpulanku, Park Jimin, kasus ini terlalu janggal untuk dipahami."

" _Aiish_ , percuma _Hyung_ berkata seperti itu, aku bahkan sudah menduganya jauh sebelum _Hyung_ mengatakannya. Semua ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya, cih."

Jimin bangkit, dan Hoseok meliriknya dengan waspada.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa lagi?" Bola mata berotasi malas. "Sebelum Taehyung berubah membenciku, aku akan melepaskan Yoongi-hyung, hanya sebentar. Sampai Taehyung tenang dan mau menerima keadaan ini dengan kepala dingin."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Itu terjadi ketika malam semakin mencekam dan hujan tiba-tiba datang. Ia merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya, berjalan di sepanjang petak-petak gang kecil dengan langkah besar namun hati-hati. Keciprak air yang membasahi sepatu dan ujung celana hitamnya tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk berhenti.

Ia berhenti pada sebuah bangunan belakang yang tua dan mungkin sudah lama terlupakan. Yang tak lain dan bukan adalah kantor kepolisian Scotland Yard sendiri. Tempat di mana mimpi buruk para pendosa dimulai, sebelum akhirnya mereka dikirim ke sebuah penjara bawah tanah untuk dipermainkan batin dan akal sehatnya.

Bangunan terpencil itu kosong, nyaris tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Namun, ia tetap berjalan layaknya orang mati. Ada, namun tak disadari. Bahkan ketika lengan basah mendorong salah satu pintu hingga suara derit kasar terdengar dan terbuka sepenuhnya, tak ada seorang pun yang melarang.

Malam itu dingin.

Ketika ia mengendap pada jalan setapak khusus begitu masuk, dalam remang nyala lilin yang berkibar kecil, dan pengap yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia sendirian, di antara remang yang mematikan, dan seolah buta dengan sendirinya. _Tak apa_ , pikirnya. Kegelapan ini akan segera berakhir. Sampai ia berhenti di sebuah lorong tak berujung, dan membawa paranoid yang berlebih.

 _Sedikit lagi,_ hiburnya lebih ke arah diri sendiri. Sampai ia menemukan ruang tujuan utamanya, menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dan semuanya akan berakhir seperti sedia—

"Aku tidak memanggilmu untuk datang kemari,"

Tap.

Ia berhenti, tidak berbalik tidak pula menoleh. Tidak gemetar dan ketakutan seolah baru saja tertangkap basah. Dan tak sekali pun menunjukan rasa cemasnya akan sosok tak asing yang berdiri sejauh dua meter darinya.

"Tuan Anyelir Putih, begitukah kau menamai diri sendiri? Lucu sekali," tawa getir mengudara, "benar-benar jauh dari dugaanku. Lucu, sampai si kecil Hyoin seolah membeberkan segalanya."

Bahu menegang refleks, hanya sekilas, bahkan hampir tidak disadari. "Dari mana kau tahu," jeda sejenak, "Jeon Jungkook?"

Tak sampai waktu setengah sekon ketika ia berbalik dengan ringan, ringan sekali. Seringan bagaimana ia menarik tudung mantelnya dan menampakan helai rambut cokelat tua, iris mata yang sewarna, dan rona pipi pucat karena dingin. Seringan ia memandang jauh terhadap sosok tinggi yang menantinya, jauh, jauh sebelum kunjungan diam-diamnya.

Dan bagaimana sepasang kelereng favoritnya itu memandang Jungkook dengan begitu datar.

"D. Karyopilus," sahut Jungkook kalem. "Adalah pengucapan yang salah dari kata _D_. _Caryophyllus_ _,_ atau biasa disebut _Dianthus Caryophyllus_ , yang berarti _anyelir_ _putih_ dalam bahasa latin. Penjaga toko bunga itu berkata, bahwa makna bunga itu sendiri mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Kepada seorang pemuda yang datang hanya untuk membeli setangkai bunga anyelir putih dan bertepatan dengan hari kematian Kim Joomyeon."

Tak ada perubahan pada ekspresi wajah lawan bicaranya. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan, _sekecil_ apa pun itu.

"Kim Hyoin sengaja memberimu panggilan D. Karyopilus karena _dia_ tahu. Karena gadis itu _mengenalmu_ dengan baik, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya _lagi_ kemarin malam. Kim Hyoin tahu benar siapa kau, dan panggilan itu bukanlah semata-mata karena asal."

Sorot mata bersirobok telak.

"Kim—ah, tidak, bukan itu. Perlukah kupanggil ..." ludah ditelan susah payah. "... Min Taehyung?"

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 _Taehyung kecil terkadang tidak mengerti, mengapa ayah dan ibunya terlihat seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. Raut mereka selalu khawatir, merasa cemas tak beralasan, dan sering kali bertingkah terlalu posesif terhadapnya. Namun, Taehyung kecil tak pernah mengeluh._

 _Ia pernah mendapati ayahnya mendekam seorang diri di ruang kerja, ketika malam disambut oleh guntur dan petir karena badai besar. Saat itu, Taehyung kecil baru saja bermimpi buruk hingga terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia tak bisa menemukan sang ibu di sampingnya, tidak juga dengan kakaknya, sampai kaki kecilnya berhenti di depan pintu kembar besar ayahnya._

 _Ayahnya adalah pria yang hebat. Sangat hebat, pikir Taehyung kecil._

 _Pria itu berhasil menarik kehidupan keluarga kecil dan sederhananya dengan bergelimang harta dan tahta, walaupun sifat ramah dan baik hatinya tidak pernah dihilangkan. Banyak orang yang menyukainya, menyukai keluarga kecilnya, bahkan sang Ratu sekali pun._

 _Hari itu, Taehyung kecil bertanya lugu. "Apa pekerjaanmu, Appa?"_

 _Dan dijawab dengan tulus oleh sang ayah. "Pengawal sang Ratu."_

 _Taehyung kecil pikir, itu adalah jawaban yang lumrah. Karena gelar_ Duke _yang disandangnya tak mudah untuk didapatkan. Ia bisa sampai hidup dengan segala keinginan terpenuhi dan mainan yang menumpuk setelah kepindahannya ke Inggris, dan semua itu terjadi karena jerih payah ayahnya. Atas dedikasinya yang tinggi kepada sang Ratu dan keluarganya._

 _Sering kali Taehyung bertanya hal yang sama, karena menurutnya itu sangat lucu. Ayahnya akan tersenyum dengan lembut, mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang, dan menjawab dengan begitu sabarnya meski berulang kali pula ia harus menjawab hal yang sama. Taehyung kecil selalu suka bertanya, ia selalu ingin mengetahui tentang dunia luar dan betapa luasnya bumi yang dipijaknya ini._

 _Taehyung kecil bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya._

 _Sampai suatu saat ..._

 _"Taehyung, Taehyung sayang, dengarkan_ Eomma _baik-baik."_

 _Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Api melambung besar dan menyelimuti seluruh bangunan mansion. Panas yang menjalar. Dan teriakan seluruh penghuni di dalamnya._

 _"Teruslah hidup untuk Appa dan Eomma-mu. Teruslah hidup sampai kau berhasil."_

 _Darah mengalir dengan lancar; di tubuh ayahnya, di setiap jengkal kulit ibunya; merah, merah, semuanya tampak merah dan oranye._

 _"Jaga baik-baik hubunganmu bersama kakakmu, Taehyung sayang. Kau adalah_ keberuntungan _kami."_

 _Seseorang menarik lengannya. Taehyung kecil berteriak. Ia berteriak kala jilatan panas itu mengaburkan segalanya._

 _"Yoongi akan melindungimu. Kakakmu akan selalu melindungimu, Taehyung."_

 _Dan semuanya begitu gelap._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya, berita besar disebarkan._

 _'_ Kediaman _Duke_ hancur. Keluarga bangsawan Min hanya tinggal nama. Diduga tak seorang pun yang bertahan hidup termasuk kepala keluarga, sang istri sendiri, dan dua anak laki-lakinya.'

.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa pekerjaanmu, Appa?"_

 _"Penjaga Sang Ratu."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kau benar, Jungkook." Seulas senyum diukir manis. Begitu manis sampai Jungkook tak kuasa untuk memandangnya lama. "Marga Kim dalam nama Kim Taehyung diberikan ketika keluarga Kim sendiri memberikan marga itu untukku. Ketika mereka tahu, bahwa warisan yang diberikan sang Ratu kepada keluarga Min tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Ketika akhirnya mereka sadar, bahwa _salah satu anggota keluarga sang Duke_ bertahan hidup hingga saat ini."

Kedua tangan Jungkook terkepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sekali pun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi, meski akhirnya fakta berkata lain. _Buka matamu, Jeon Jungkook! Kau sedang menghadapi kenyataan._

"Mereka sebenarnya tolol, sangat tolol. Menganggap bahwa _salah satu anggota keluarga Min_ masihlah hidup. Mereka hanya melihat _seorang_ , tidak dengan _kedua_ anaknya. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukanku dan memintaku untuk datang ke Inggris dengan alasan menjadikanku sebagai anak angkat mereka. Sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kim." Sepasang netra cokelatnya mendelik sinis. "Tapi, bagaimana kau _tahu_ itu adalah _aku,_ Jeon Jungkook?"

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Park Jimin, Taehyung. Dengan kemampuan telatennya, aku menemukan berkas silsilah keluarga Kim dan menemukan namamu di sana." Jungkook teringat, pada hari di mana mereka ditugaskan di tempat yang sama. Hari di mana panggung terakhir Kim Jae Rin digelar. Hari di mana ketika Jungkook mendapati berkas acak itu di atas meja kerja Jimin dan ia mengambilnya tanpa permisi. "Awalnya aku tidak menduga kalau itu namamu. Yang bisa kubaca hanyalah marga _Min_ , seorang _Min_ dalam silsilah keluarga _Kim_."

 _Hari di mana Jungkook mendapati satu petunjuk kecil yang mematikan rasa percayanya._

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan pertama kali? Ya, berpikir bahwa semua ini hanyalah kebetulan konyol. Bahwa nama itu tidak mengarah pada Min Yoongi." Rahang Jungkook mengeras. "Terlalu banyak seseorang di dunia ini menggunakan marga Min. Pasti bukan, pasti bukan Min Yoongi orangnya. Orang yang tinggal denganmu selama ini bukanlah pelakunya. Dan keyakinanku terbukti benar, begitu kematian Lady Kim terjadi dan telegram morse yang dikirimkan pada alamat kantor polisi tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang yang sama, pada waktu yang sama pula."

Taehyung bergeming.

"Lalu aku memutar semuanya dari awal. Pasti ada seseorang, seseorang yang memiliki akses besar untuk bisa mendekati kediaman Kim, kantor Lord Kim sendiri, bahkan menarik perhatian seorang anak kecil pada pertemuan pertama."

"Itu bukan alasan, Jungkook. Siapa pun bisa memasuki rumah dan kantor keluarga Kim dengan bebas. Bahkan pencuri amatir pun bisa melakukannya. Atas alasan apa kau menuduhku bahwa aku akan masuk ke ruangan kerja Lord Kim, membunuh pria itu, lalu keluar dengan keadaan jendela terkunci dari dalam?"

"Luka di tanganmu," jawab Jungkook, kelewat cepat. "Aku ingat luka yang ditanyakan Seokjin-hyung. Luka itu, meskipun sudah mengering dan nyaris tidak terlihat, tetap menunjukan bahwa luka itu baru saja kau dapatkan. Pada malam ketika Lord Kim berontak dan perlawanannya itu membuahkan hasil. Sedikit, memang. Tapi kau tetap mendapatkan luka itu." Benaknya kembali berkelana. Pada saat di mana obrolannya bersama Lady Kim terjadi. "Lalu, Lady Kim pernah berpesan padaku, untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada seorang Kim Taehyung karena menjadi _orang pertama_ yang telah menemukan mayat suaminya. Bukankah sudah jelas? _Orang pertama_. Simpelnya, setelah Lord Kim terbunuh pada malam itu dan kau berhasil melarikan diri lewat jendela, kau kembali dari pintu depan. Memberi tahu para petugas untuk mengecek keadaannya dan membiarkan kau masuk lebih dulu. Memastikan bahwa jendela yang sebelumnya tidak terkunci sudah kau kunci dari dalam. Ini hanyalah sebuah trik amatir."

"Hah!" Taehyung tertawa. Suara tawanya itu menggema di sepanjang lorong sepi dan dipantulkan dengan liarnya. "Kau harus melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria tua itu ketika melihatku! Yang dengan bodohnya, menerimaku masuk karena aku adalah _anak angkatnya_. Karena dia tidak pernah menduga anak angkatnya akan datang berkunjung dengan alasan ingin bertemu secara pribadi. Dia tentu mengizinkanku dengan mudah. Para bawahannya pasti akan menuruti semua perintahnya. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi malam itu sama sekali tidak pernah disangka-sangka karena _dia_ sendiri yang akan dibunuh olehku."

Jungkook tidak mengenal Taehyung yang ini. Ia tidak mengenal pemuda dengan senyum manis di hadapannya itu.

"Lalu, si tampan Kim itu, _cih!_ Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah suka dengannya. Dan kau tahu kenapa, Jungkook? Dia, bedebah Kim Jongin dan segala sifat busuknya, menginginkan _tubuhku_ secara terang-terangan. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pelacur pribadinya. Yang benar saja! Kakak angkatku sendiri? Menginginkan adik polosnya sebagai pelacurnya? Lucu sekali! Untuk itu aku sengaja menerima undangannya, _dengar_ , dia sendiri yang dengan sukarela _mengundangku_ malam itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Bibi Chon dan kepala pelayan. Hanya dia yang tahu bahwa aku akan datang. Dan hanya dia seorang yang tahu bahwa aku adalah _pembunuhnya_."

Darah mendidih di sekujur tubuh Jungkook. Selama ini, ia menempatkan Taehyung dalam prioritas utamanya sebagai seseorang yang seharusnya ia lindungi. _Segala hal_ dalam diri seorang Kim—tidak—Min Taehyung adalah miliknya. Taehyung adalah _miliknya_ , milik seorang Jeon Jungkook dan tak ada seorang pun yang mampu membantah ultimatum mutlaknya.

"Terakhir, adalah Lady Kim." Obsidian Jungkook menggelap. "Aku tahu Yoongi-hyung tidak membiarkanmu keluar saat itu, Taehyung. Aku tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi, apa yang menjadi fatalnya adalah ketika aku meninggalkan kunci kamar di lubang kuncinya."

Dengan kata lain, ada sebuah trik tidak tertulis namun cukup wajar di kalangan masyarakat. Seperti ketika Taehyung tahu bahwa ia terkurung di dalam ruangan terkunci dengan anak kunci yang tergantung di lubangnya. Ia hanya perlu menyelipkan kertas tipis pada sela bawah pintu, melakukan trik khusus di lubang kunci sebaliknya dengan sebuah kawat tipis, hingga anak kunci di luarnya terlepas dan jatuh tepat di atas kertas yang ia selipkan. Dan berakhir dengan kertas ditarik dan kunci berhasil didapatkan.

Trik itu terlalu mudah, sungguh. Terlalu mudah sampai Jugkook sendiri melupakannya.

Terlalu mudah layaknya kode kematian yang merujuk pada kata _'Strychim_ ' dan Jungkook menyadarinya bahwa sang pelaku memang sengaja menulis kodenya tidak jauh dari kata _'Strychnine_ ' itu sendiri.

"Hebat sekali, bukan, Lady Kim itu?" Ringisan kecil dilakukan. "Jujur saja, aku mengagumi permainan aktingnya. Benar-benar menganguminya dengan segala sandiwara yang dia mainkan. Sebagai Lady Capulet, misalnya. Seolah-olah kau tahu setiap cerita yang dituliskan William Shakespeare memang ditujukan untuknya." Taehyung terkekeh ringan, "tapi, karena sifat cerdik dalam sandiwaranya itu, orang tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana dengan kejahatan yang pernah dilakukannya, dulu. Kejahatan yang disembunyikannya dengan rapi di balik senyum ramah dan sikap disukainya oleh semua orang. Ironis, ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. _Tidak, Taehyung, kau salah. Karena kau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana ekspresi sesungguhnya Kim Jae Rin ketika membicarakanmu._ Pemuda Jeon itu mengingatnya dengan jelas. _Wanita itu tulus menyayangimu_.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jungkook? Kenapa kau bisa menyadarinya dengan cepat bahwa aku pelaku sebenarnya?"

"Kecerobohan kecilmu, Tae. Kecil, tetapi fatal. Saat kau berkata bahwa Min Yoongi bukan pembunuhnya, padahal aku hanya menyebut pelaku yang mengirimkan telegram morse itu, bukan mengacu pada pembunuhnya. Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan kata _pembunuh_ sebelumnya. Tapi kau _mengatakannya_ , dan semua itu cukup menjelaskan."

"Tipikal sekali,"

"Dan aku melihat _sorot mata_ itu," lanjut Jungkook, terdengar menyedihkan. "Sorot mata yang kau tunjukkan kepada Kim Hyoin, bukanlah sorot mata ingin membunuh. Itu adalah sorot mata seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Sorot mata yang sama seperti Min Yoongi berikan untukmu."

Telegram morse itu berkata; _menyerahlah._ Sesuatu yang Jungkook pahami karena faktanya, pada kenyataannya, Yoongi memohon pada sang adik untuk menghentikan segala kekacauan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Serangkaian pembunuhan dan dendam sepuluh tahun silam yang tidak pernah dilupakan.

"Kau tulus menyayangi gadis itu, Taehyung."

Taehyung memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu itu." Ia tersenyum getir. "Aku tahu."

"Tae—"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak segera melakukannya, Jungkook?"

Sepasang alis terangkat heran. "Melakukan apa?"

Senyum manis kembali diukir. "Membunuhku, tentu saja."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Mudah mengatakan untuk meminta seseorang membunuh seseorang, terlebih ketika kau dihadapkan dengan seorang pembunuh keji yang melakukan serangkai pembantaian dengan sempurna. Mudah memperlihatkan raut wajah datar dan dingin, seolah kau tidak peduli, dan berkata bahwa membunuh memang seperti itulah adanya. Mudah bagi Taehyung untuk meminta, namun Jungkook tak mudah menerimanya.

"Kenapa Taehyung?" Jungkook merasa sesak. "Padahal aku mempercayaimu sebegini besarnya." _Padahal aku mencintaimu begitu besar. Menyayangimu agar kau selalu merasa terlindungi. Tapi... kenapa?_

" _Kenapa_ , katamu? Kau bertanya _kenapa_ , Jeon Jungkook?" Lagi, suara tawa menggema. Dan Jungkook bisa mendengar luka, kesakitan, rasa kecewa, kebencian juga perih yang dalam ketika pemuda itu kembali berkata. "Ingatlah seperti yang seringkali aku singgung padamu, dunia ini tercipta dari banyaknya hukum sebab akibat. Satu keberadaan menimbulkan reaksi. Sebuah eksistensi menimbulkan retensi."

Jungkook bergeming. Mencerna tiap tutur kata yang diucapkan Taehyung dengan begitu lancarnya. _Sebuah eksistensi menimbulkan retensi._ Jika dendam terus disimpan dan tidak dikeluarkan, semua itu cukup untuk mematikan satu area yang selama ini dilindungi.

"Sekarang, dengan adanya aku di sini, masalah seperti apa lagi yang akan timbul, Jungkook?" Pemuda itu lantas beringsut, berjalan mendekati sang polisi dengan begitu anggunnya. Dengan begitu elegannya, namun mematikan. Jarak menipis, ketika akhirnya Taehyung berhenti sejauh sepuluh sentimeter dari posisi Jungkook berpijak. "Lakukan, Jungkook." Suaranya dalam, tetapi juga sarat akan penyesalan. "Lakukan sebagaimana kau melakukannya kepada seorang pendosa."

 _Bukan, bukan seperti ini_. Jungkook kerap kali menolak, meski satu tangannya dengan spontan menarik _revolver_ yang tersampir bisu pada pinggang kirinya. Senjata kecil yang selama ini menemaninya ke mana pun ia pergi. Kapan pun, di mana pun, dalam keadaan apa pun. Dan sekarang, _revolver_ itu tergenggam di antara kesepuluh jemarinya, siap menembak tempurung otak Taehyung kapan saja; _ketika dinginnya ujung laras menyentuh kening Taehyung tanpa penolakan._

" _Tembak_ ," bisik Taehyung parau, bibirnya gemetar. "Lakukan dengan cepat."

Taehyung maju selangkah dengan sengaja, berjinjit sejenak untuk meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Jungkook, dan—

"Hentikan, Taehyung!"

 _Dor!_

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Janji tetaplah janji.

Ketika mandat sang ibu sejak sepuluh tahun silam memasuki gendang telinganya, Min Yoongi tak ragu mengucap sumpah. Bahwa tugas hidupnya yang dipenuhi dengan rasa sakit dan dendam yang terpendam selama ini, ia dedikasikan demi nyawa adik kandungnya sendiri, yaitu Min Taehyung.

Akan tetapi, keluarga bangsawan itu merusak janjinya. Pasangan suami-istri bangsawan Kim menghancurkan sumpahnya, meluluh-lantahkan segala harapan dan mimpi yang Min Yoongi simpan dengan rapat. Ketika marga Taehyung berubah menjadi Kim, ketika Taehyung diambil dari sisinya tanpa izin darinya sedikit pun. Ketika ia lagi-lagi ditinggalkan, dan meninggalkan luka yang sama.

Untuk itu, ketika ia dipertemukan kembali dengan seorang Min—tidak, ia mulai menyebutnya—Kim Taehyung, Yoongi akhirnya sadar. Bahwa adiknya itu telah lama mengambil satu langkah lebih maju darinya. Bahwa kepercayaan yang ditinggalkan Taehyung kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meninggalkan luka yang sama terhadap keluarga Kim. Bahwa dendam adiknya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dendamnya selama ini.

Namun, lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain.

Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda kepolisian Scotland Yard itu dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk ke dalam teritori hidup Kim Taehyung, teritori adik kecilnya. Yoongi marah, ia tidak menyukainya. Pemuda itu merebut kasih sayang dan perasaan adiknya. Pada awalnya, ia membenci Jeon Jungkook. _Awalnya_ , ketika Yoongi sadar bahwa selama ini ia telah meninggalkan satu perasaan besar yang tidak bisa diberikannya kepada Taehyung, tetapi dimiliki oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi mengajarkan Taehyung tentang perasaan yang salah; dendam, termasuk kecewa dan luka yang tidak pernah bisa diceritakan. Ia mengajarkan semua itu pada adiknya tanpa sesal sedikit pun.

Termasuk _benci._

Namun, ketika Jungkook mampir dalam hidupnya, hidup dari kronologi seorang Kim Taehyung, sang adik menemukan perasaan lain. Jauh lebih kuat dan lebih berharga.

Yaitu _cinta_.

Dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk mundur dengan perlahan.

.

 _Dor!_

Taehyung membelalak, tepat ketika orang lain melesat maju, menarik lengannya sembari menepis _revolver_ yang Jungkook genggam, ketika pelatuk ditarik dan peluru menembak sasaran yang salah.

Matanya menangkap figur sang kakak.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Taehyung keras, terlebih ketika Jungkook tersungkur sampai terjatuh. Dan Yoongi menggunakan kesempatan kecil itu untuk menyeret Taehyung agar menjauh, menarik lengan sang adik sekuat mungkin. Berlari di sepanjang arah yang berlawanan dan kembali pada jalan yang sebelum Taehyung lalui di bawah deras hujan yang membesar. "Tunggu, Jungkook—"

"Tak ada waktu, Taehyung!" sentak Yoongi. "Lari sampai ke tempat pertama kali kau datang, ada kereta kuda yang menunggu. Lari dan jangan pernah sekali pun menoleh—"

 _Dor!_

"Jangan lari, Taehyung!"

 _Suara Jungkook_.

Yoongi panik. "Sekarang—"

"Tidak, _Hyung_! Kau juga harus ikut!" Kali ini, tarikan berbalik kepada Yoongi. Taehyung memaksanya untuk ikut. "Kumohon, _Hyung_. Kau hanya satu-satunya keluarga yang—"

 _Dor!_

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Secepat ketika pelatuk kembali ditarik, martil logam melesat acak, bahkan menghamburkan kaca jendela terdekat di antara gang-gang kecil yang Taehyung dan Yoongi lewati. Awalnya satu, dua, tiga, _dan seterusnya_ dengan membabi buta. Teriakan Jungkook menggema, melawan derasnya hujan, mengeluarkan sederet kalimat maki yang memilukan. Secepat ketika akhirnya Taehyung melihat kereta kuda yang dimaksud; _di sana! Sedikit lagi. Lari sedikit lagi dan kau akan bebas_ ; dan secepat pula saat Yoongi mendahului langkah kaki Taehyung yang melemah, membuka pintu kereta dengan terburu-buru sampai pijakan kaki berhasil naik, dan ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menarik lengan Taehyung—

 _Dor!_

"Argh!"

Yoongi semakin panik. Ia harusnya berteriak meski pita suaranya mendadak bungkam. Dan ia melihat bagaimana Taehyung terjatuh di depannya, merasakan nyeri yang menjalar di satu kakinya yang berkhianat. Tepat ketika martil logam yang ditembakan Jungkook menembus epidermis kulitnya; _bau anyir menguar, merah segar merembes, dan menyatu dengan aroma petrikor yang memabukan_.

Layaknya kaset video yang diputar secara _slow motion_.

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi berhasil menarik Taehyung untuk masuk, menutup pintu kereta kuda hingga terdengar suara debuman yang keras, dan Jungkook kembali mengarahkan ujung _revolver_ -nya meski hasilnya nihil.

 _Pelatuk ditarik, lagi dan lagi. Namun peluru tak mau keluar._

"Jalan!"

Yoongi memerintah, Taehyung menjerit ngilu, dan Jungkook berteriak sekeras yang dapat dilakukan oleh pita suaranya. Memecah hening, mengalahkan butir-butir hujan yang terpelanting, menyalahkan suara derak roda yang berputar, ketuk kaki kuda yang belari, dan membangunkan malam yang tak pernah selesai.

Ia memohon agar kereta kuda yang menembus malam dan derasnya hujan untuk kembali. _Kembali, kembali, pulanglah kemari._

Namun, Jungkook mendapati dirinya seorang diri. Tanpa ditemani.

Dan Kim Taehyung hanyalah bayang-bayang yang telah lama pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa kau bilang?"_

 _"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Tae. Aku hanya merasa beruntung sekali karena mengenalmu."_

 _"Cih, picisan."_

 _"Ya, picisan sekali, ya."_

 _"Omong-omong soal keberuntungan, aku jadi ingat nama bunga dengan makna yang sama,"_

 _"Dan itu adalah?"_

 _"Astaga, kau ini. Apalagi kalau bukan anyelir putih?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berlin, 5 tahun kemudian**

 **.**

"Oh, _Guten Morgen_ , _Herr_ Jungkook."

Denting bel berbunyi nyaring ketika Jungkook mendorong pintu kedai, masuk dan disambut langsung oleh senyum lebar seorang bartender unik. Kim Namjoon, begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Walaupun umur pria itu berada tiga tahun di atasnya, Jungkook tak segan-segan untuk bersikap seperti layaknya kawan lama terhadap Namjoon.

"Mencoba menikmati masa-masa liburan, eh?" Namjoon tertawa keras. "Jadi, pesan apa hari ini? _Classic Martini_?"

"Kopi saja, _Hyung_." Balas Jungkook lugas, menarik kursi di hadapan meja kayu panjang sebagai pemisah antara pelanggan dan bartender. "Ada berita baru-baru ini? Semenjak aku pergi ke kota sebelah, misalnya?"

"Tidak terlalu baru juga," Namjoon meraih cangkir berukiran kolot, membersihkannya sejenak dari debu sebelum menuangkan cairan pekat hitam ke dalamnya. "Dengar-dengar, kalau tidak salah, baru saja terjadi perampokan di toko sebelah."

Satu alis Jungkook terangkat, namun ia tidak bertanya jauh.

 _Sherrif_ bukan lagi nama pangkatnya, _revolver_ bukan lagi senjata utamanya, dan kantor dengan asap-asap nikotin keras tak lagi menjadi rumah keduanya.

Selang lima tahun berlalu dan Jungkook mulai belajar memaafkan kesalahannya, ia pergi meninggalkan London. Meninggalkan segalanya sampai habis tak bersisa; pangkat, rumah, pekerjaan, bahkan hidupnya yang lama. Ia melupakan gelar Komisaris dan Inspektur yang sering kali didengarnya, melupakan siapa dirinya dan berubah menjadi seorang Jeon Jungkook yang baru.

Setidaknya, begitulah pikir Jungkook.

Walaupun pada awalnya ia sempat kesulitan untuk berimigrasi. Ketika kepolisian Scotland Yard menyerah pada salah satu kasus pembunuhan keluarga _Duke_ yang tidak pernah selesai. Komisaris Park sendiri yang menutup kasusnya. Meski gurat-gurat wajahnya tampak tidak puas, namun pria itu terpaksa menghapusnya dari daftar masalah yang harus ditangani oleh polisi. Terlebih ketika anggota keluarga terakhir keluarga _Duke_ itu sendiri tetap hidup sampai sekarang.

Yang Jungkook tahu, nama Min Yoongi dibersihkan dari daftar tersangka. Telegram morse yang dikirimkannya lewat kediaman _Duke_ waktu itu hanyalah keisengan fatal. Kesalahan yang terjadi karena gagal dalam pengiriman dan alamat yang tidak sesuai— _ya, ceritanya seperti itu._ Jungkook tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian.

(Tak ada yang bertanya lebih, kala itu. Ke mana perginya Kim Taehyung dan atas alasan apa detektif muda itu menghilang. Tak ada yang _menaruh minat_ , atau mereka memang sengaja untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Karena bagi mereka, bahkan bagi Komisaris Park sendiri, nama Kim Taehyung jauh dari kata _tersangka_ ).

Hoseok sempat merasa bingung dengan keputusannya untuk pergi. Tapi Jungkook tak menjelaskan lebih. Jung Hoseok _mungkin_ mengetahui alasannya, tetapi tidak sebanyak yang Jeon Jungkook tahu. Hoseok hanya perlu mengerti, dan Jungkook tak perlu lagi merasa khawatir.

Lain lagi dengan Park Jimin.

Ah, pemuda menyebalkan itu ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jadi, memutuskan untuk kembali?"_

 _Jimin tertawa riang, meski pilu sempat terselip. "Korea Selatan adalah rumahku. Aku kemari hanya sebagai formalitas dan memastikan keadaan, Jungkook."_

 _"Keadaan Taehyung maksudmu?"_

 _Hening sejenak, dan Jimin memecahnya dengan segaris senyum simpul. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku tahu semuanya, bukan?"_

 _"Tidak, kau memang tidak tahu," Jungkook mendengus. "Tapi kau menyadarinya, bukan begitu?"_

 _"Yah..." bahu dikedikkan dengan tak acuh. "Bisa saja itu benar, tapi bisa juga salah."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yang jelas, ingat perkataanku baik-baik, Jungkook. Ada masa dimana sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, tapi nyatanya terjadi, harus bisa kau lupakan secara total. Memang rasanya sulit, tapi percayalah, kau pasti bisa melakukannya."_

 _"Mudah berbicara, Jimin."_

 _"Kau perlu waktu, aku perlu waktu, kita semua perlu waktu untuk menerima suatu keadaan yang tidak diinginkan. Inilah hidup sesungguhnya, Jungkook. Dan kau pasti mengerti itu."_

 _"Aku mengerti, sangat. Seperti kau yang dengan senang hati menutup mulut selamanya."_

 _"Nah, itu akan menjadi lain soal."_

 _Mereka berhenti sebentar, ketika akhirnya Jimin mengulurkan sebelah tangan di hadapan Jungkook._

 _"Ini akan menjadi waktu yang lama," Jimin nyengir, menjabat tangan Jungkook tegas ketika pemuda itu menerima uluran tangannya. "Tapi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Jeon Jungkook."_

 _"Aku juga." Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis. "Dan selamat tinggal."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pemiliknya bahkan hampir tewas karena racun arsenik."

Jungkook tersentak pelan, suara riang Namjoon berhasil membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Ia melihat pria itu meletakan cangkir kopi di hadapannya, tersenyum jenaka, dan mengambil cangkir lainnya untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang.

"Arsenik?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya, tidak bisa tidak merasa penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Pemilik toko yang dirampok tempo hari lalu, siapa lagi," pengucapan dalam lidah Namjoon begitu lancar. "Tapi, karena seorang pengunjung mengetahuinya dengan cepat, pemiliknya berhasil diselamatkan. Arsenik itu ditemukan pada alat semprot hidungnya, ha ha, lucu sekali."

"Racun itu memang mudah didapatkan, ya?"

"Sangat mudah, kalau boleh kubilang," asumsi Namjoon terdengar yakin. "Tapi, dibandingkan dengan racun arseniknya, aku lebih tertarik pada seorang pelanggan yang cerdas itu."

Kepala mengangguk tak acuh. "Begitukah?"

(Jungkook tak tertarik, astaga).

"Kudengar dia orang yang agak pincang, berjalan dengan satu kakinya yang masih berfungsi, padahal dua-duanya masih dapat digunakan meskipun tidak terlalu maksimal. Dan hebatnya, dia berjalan tanpa tongkat!"

Namjoon tertawa, mau tak mau, Jungkook mengikutinya.

Kim Namjoon itu, meski memiliki selera humor yang buruk, namun kemampuannya dalam menarik orang ikut tertawa sangat hebat dan patut diacungi jempol.

"Nah, kabar baiknya, aku bertemu dengan orang itu kemarin. Dan dengan senang hati menawarkan undangan untuk datang kemari—ah, itu dia!"

Gemerincing bel kembali berdenting nyaring, daun pintu terbuka perlahan, dan derit halus terdengar ringan sebagai pertanda seseorang melangkah masuk.

Jungkook menoleh perlahan, pada arah yang dituding Namjoon; yang detik berikutnya, ia terpaku.

Waktu bagai berhenti dan napas menolak untuk berhembus. Otaknya bahkan ikut membeku dalam beberapa sekon berikutnya.

Ketika mata berbeda warna saling bersirobok dan mengirimkan radar rindu yang tak perlu dicari lagi. Cokelat bertemu hitam. Lugu bertemu tajam. Dan bibir yang sengaja terkatup rapat.

Ketika Jeon Jungkook ...

... _dipertemukan kembali._

" _Guten Morgen_ , _Herr_ Taehyung!" Namjoon berseru riang. "Selamat datang di kedai kecil ini. Mari masuk!"

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _For My Dear, Readers_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gelap tak selamanya hitam_**

 ** _Orang berkata, manusia bertanya, dan kita bersua_**

 ** _Mata tak selamanya memandang_**

 ** _Antara kau dan aku, sampai frasa terucap_**

 ** _Windu yang tak lagi terasa_**

 _ **Oh, tunggu sampai kita bertemu kembali**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Tertanda_**

 ** _A Piece of Cake_**

 ** _._**

 ** _p.s : mereka bilang, awal adalah kunci utama dari segala kunci yang ada._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **A/N :** SELESAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII *tebar confeti*/nyungsep kasur.

Mama ini jari keriting ngetiknya 8"D/gaknanyaplis. Dan saya bingung mau ngomong apa, saya gak tau harus nulis apa lagi, saya bingung... bingung... bingung... #oy.

Oke, maafkan. Jadi intinya, _Verum_ tamaaaaaaaaat!/gelundungan/ Ini fanfic MC kedua yang tamat setelah _Deal_? Huehuehuehue.

Buat **_Hyesang-nim_** , akhirnya fanfic ini selesai kawan 8""D hikssss... *sedot ingus* Dan selamat bagi yang benar menebak kalo pelakunya adalah _Taehyung_ X"D Eheheheh. Semoga tidak ada yang ganjal/nanges.

Oh yah, saya mau bikin Q and A aja di bawah sebagai penjelas dulu, ya~

.

 **Kenapa judulnya _Verum_?**

Jujur, sebenarnya saya mau kasih judul "Case" buat fanficnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya kurang _ngena_ di hati #tsaaah. Dan akhirnya mangkal di gugel translate, di mana saya iseng buka bahasa-bahasa asing dan sebagainya, wkwkwk. Sampai akhirnya, didapatlah judul "Verum"

 _Verum_ berarti kebenaran dalam bahasa Latin.

Jadi maksud dari cerita ini adalah, kebenaran sosok si pelaku pembunuhan, ha ha ha #dibuang.

 **Kenapa Victorian era?**

Err... dari dulu pengen bikin kookv pake _setting_ jaman Inggris _baheula_ , huhuhuhu.

 **ITU KENAPA ADA MORSE SEGALA SIH?**

Abis saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi 8"D

Makna morse itu, _MENYERAHLAH._ *dibuang*

 **KookV sama MinV-nya kurang.**

YA AMPUN *sungkem*

Karena saya pengen menitikberatkan sama kasusnya, muehehehe. Tapi moga-moga puas sama interaksi mereka, ya X'D

 **Kenapa V jadi pelakunya T^T?**

Saya juga ndak ngerti kenapa T^T

 **Endingnyaaaaaaaa waaaaaiiii?**

Kan waktu itu saya pernah nanya, mau _sad ending_ atau _bad ending_? Dan votingnya jatuh ke _bad ending_ X''D awalnya Taehyung mau dibuat mati, sih. Tapi, ya... gak tega T^T/labil.

Jadi, ini _bad ending_. Karena Taehyung, si penjahat itu sendiri, masih berkeliaran dan tidak dihukum mati, wakakakak.

 **Kenapa gantung?**

*hening*

Ng, saya kalau bikin ending di fanfic, pasti gantung. Ehe.

 **Ada _sequel_?**

/kayang/

Kayaknya enggak, hshshshs.

 **.**

HAHAHAHAHAHA—staph. Maafkan atas pertanyaan dan jawaban gaje di atas 8"D Btw, saya mau kasih rekomendasi lagu di tiap _chapter-_ nya boleh, ya?

 **Chapter 1 :** _Re-bye_ by _AKMU._

 **Chapter 2 :** _House of Cards_ by _BTS._

 **Chapter 3 :**... *bingung* Ada rekomendasi? *diblender*

 **.**

Yoossssssh! Pokonya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak mungkin bagi yang mengikuti _Verum_ sampai akhir, ya , Maaf kalau _update_ -nya lama, maaf kalau bikin pusing sama tiap penjelasannya, maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini *sungkem*

Satu hal lagi, saya bikin beberapa penjelasan tentang kode-kode di chapter dua. Bisa cek di-blog saya kok :3 ( **cakuechanfanfic. wordpress. com** ) *hilangkan spasi* Dengan judul post-nya " _Let's break the code"._ Dan kalau ada _typo_ nyelip di chapter ini, cepet-cepat kasih tau ya, nanti saya perbaiki :"D

Pokonya makasih bangeeeeeeet X"DDD buat yang udah baca, _review, fave,_ dan _follow._ Sini sini, saya pelukin dulu satu-satu :'D Maaf saya gak bisa balesin review dan nulis Special Thank's. Tapi saya udah baca semua reviewnya :"3 Maafkan *sungkem*

Semoga _Verum_ selalu terkenang di hati kalian dan hari kalian menyenangkan! (~^3^)~*~(^o^~)

 **.**

 ** _With smile and kiss (and the code, of course),_**

 **Bandung, 8 Mei 2016**

 **—Cakue-chan—**

 **.**


End file.
